Tears that No One Will Ever See
by xxXAngel of InsanityXxx
Summary: When Kurt's abusive uncle moves in with him, he finds himself in strange situations, but will they ever find out before it's too late? And what secrets is the new girl hiding? And why are the boys suddenly all over him?
1. Chapter 1

"That's what you get, stupid faggot," Chris said, growling at Kurt, who was pressed against the wall in fear, trying to get as far away as he could from his abusive uncle. Burt had let him move in with them the previous month when he had lost his job, letting him work in the shop. Unfortunately, he wasn't as accepting as Burt was to Kurt's sexuality.

Every time Burt was gone, probably on a date with Carole, he made sure Kurt never forget it.

As Chris walked back into the living room, Kurt scurried down into his room. His haven. The only place Chris would never step foot in. After Quinn had seen blood seeping through the fabric of his jacket, he was always careful when it came to his wounds. Luckily, he had been able to trick her into thinking it was juice he had spilled on it earlier.

He clenched his teeth in pain as he wrapped the bandages around his arm, being meticulously careful in the wrapping of his arm. Hot tears kissed his pale skin as the familiar pain seeped through his veins, causing him to tremble. As he finished the bandaging, he laid out his outfit for the next day, being careful to select an outfit that would not only cover his wounds, but would still be stylish enough for his tastes.

No matter how tough his life was, he refused to lower his fashion sense. He couldn't let anyone detect his pain, his weakness. He was Kurt Hummel for goodness sakes!

But even Kurt Hummel couldn't stop the silent sobs from racking through his body that night.

_God is great, huh? Yeah right,_ he thought bitterly, letting the tears soak through his pillow.

The next day, he put on his mask, not letting Chris's smirks and stares get to him. He drove to school, singing to the radio as loudly as he could, blocking out his problems with the music blaring in his ears. As he reached the parking lot, he got out of the car, the radio being replaced by his iPod. The music had been able to soothe him for the past few days, but it was nothing more than a mechanism to let him pretend that everything was normal, and mechanisms never lasted long. He felt the safety of the music slip away as his walked into the halls of McKinley, where his older fears lied in wait.

He had taken the habit of arriving to school early so he had time to think and put up his mask before he faced his friends. As the day passed on in a blur, he found himself in glee club, waiting for Mr. Shue's next assignment. After trying to side with the girls once more, he reluctantly sided with the boys, trying not to let the discomfort seep into his face as he tried to stand as far away as he could from the boys.

Ever since Chris had moved in, he found he had trouble being in close proximity with boys that were stronger than he was. Luckily, the boys were in a huddle, already planning what they wanted to do, oblivious to Kurt, who was for once relieved that the boy's observation skills were practically nothing.

However, the same couldn't be said for Mr. Shue, who noticed the tense rigid posture Kurt was in and how he kept scooting away from the group every few second. "Um, Kurt? Can I see you outside?" he asked, drawing the attention of more than just the boy he was signaling.

"You finally get into a bit of trouble, princess?" Puck teased, lightly hitting Kurt on the shoulder.

Kurt could feel the pain shoot through his shoulder and tensed, biting his tongue to keep from yelling out loud. He also felt a bubbling anger at the nickname. Despite what people thought, he hated being called those nicknames. "S-sure," he said, surprised at the hatred and anger that lightly underlined the word, hoping no one noticed it.

He walked out into the hallway, clutching his bag like his life depended on it, his knuckles turning white. As he turned to face Mr. Shue, he felt a small panic beginning to emerge. Why did he want to see him? Did he know something? Lost in thought, he nearly jumped in fright when the teacher started to speak. "Is there any reason why you're not discussing the song choice with the group?" Mr. Shue asked, his tone revealing he was clearly not pleased with Kurt's lack of enthusiasm.

At first, he was relieved that it wasn't anything serious, but then realized that he did have a problem with the arrangement. "Yes there is," he snapped, surprised at his own boldness, but recovered quickly, " They never listen to my ideas, so I've simply stopped expressing them. They just don't want the stupid gay kid to put any faggy theatrics into the song. It's always about what the guys want, isn't it, _Mr. Shue?_" he asked, putting as much venom on the name as possible.

He surprised at the bold comeback, not realizing how something as simple as this put Kurt off. "I'm sorry, Kurt, I didn't know -" he started, but was cut off by Kurt's hand.

"No, you didn't, Mr. Shue. And you never will."

Kurt turned on his heel, leaving a bewildered teacher behind, hoping he didn't see the tears rolling down his face. How could he not realize it? Kurt knew that Mr. Shue had been aware of the bullying, and that was what hurt him the most. All the fake smiles he gave right before he was tossed into the dumpster, he knew that the teacher was in denial, that he actually thought those stupid Neanderthals would actually want to be friends with Kurt. He scoffed, remembering when he auditioned for Defying Gravity.

He had seen the relieved look on his face when he threw the high note. His relief that there wasn't going to be a fag singing a girl's song. It nearly broke him. Even his own teacher, the person who was supposed to help you strive to do your best, practically pushed him down without a second thought. He had to get his _dad _to convince him to even try.

As he thought more about all the things that had happened to him because of what he was, he felt the painful reality slap him in the face. He was truly alone. The only people who really cared were his dad and Mercedes, but they would never really understand how it felt to be him. To be hated for something he couldn't help.

The harsh words from the past week came rushing past him.

"Stupid fag."

"_Nobody will ever want to be with a fairy like you."_

"_Why don't you do your dad a favor and die."_

"_Homo."_

"_Fairy."_

"_Queer."_

"_Your faggy blanket-"_

At the last memory, he could feel his heart break again. He felt the pain of someone close to you look as if they hated you with all their heart. He suddenly felt an urge to leave. He walked, no ran, to his precious car and tore out of the parking lot as quickly as he could. As he saw the school fade away in the rearview mirror, he relaxed, turning on the radio, not caring what song it was and singing. He didn't even listen to the lyrics, not letting the words reach his mind.

As he slowed down, he realized where he was. The cemetery. He parked and stepped out, letting more painful memories in. He felt himself walking on the familiar path to his mother's stone, passing by others that he had seen before many times. As he reached his destination, he could feel more tears welling up in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away, not wanting anyone to see him cry in front of his mother's grave.

He reached his hand out and touched the cool stone, tracing his hand over the familiar letters engraved in it. He sat down in front of it, bringing his knees to his chest, not caring if he got his pants dirty.

All that mattered to him right now was that fact that he was with his mother, even if she was buried six feet under. "I love you," he whispered to the stone in front of him, his eyes suddenly drooping, as if the day's events had all caught up to him, leaving him exhausted. He let himself fall asleep, the wind whispering soothing mumbles in his ear.

"Hummel! Wake up!" a loud voice awoke Kurt from his slumber. Slowly he blinked his eyes. He was suddenly aware that that he was not in his room. He blinked once more and looked around, the previous events flooding his mind. He looked up to see Puck's concerned face, his brown eyes staring intensely at him.

"Are you alright, son?" Burt asked, walking up from behind Puck.

"Um, yeah," he said slowly, still a little groggy from his nap. He got up slowly, his body aching from falling asleep in the uncomfortable position. His legs were a little numb so he stumbled forward a bit, only to be caught by a pair of strong arms. He winced as his wounds ached under the grip. He looked up to see…. Matt?

He was suddenly aware of the entire glee club, including Mr. Shue had been looking for him. He sent Matt a grateful glance as he shoved himself away from him, uncomfortable with being touched at the moment.

"You okay, kid?" a voice that made his blood freeze. He turned to see Chris feigning concern for him, but he could see the malicious gleam in his eye. He unconsciously backed up into Mike, who grabbed his arms, thinking he had tripped backwards. It was all he could do to not cry out in pain.

"I-I'm f-fine," he said, cursing himself for showing his unease towards the man. He could practically hear the cruel laughter ringing in his ears.

"We were so worried about you, lil' bro!" Finn said, slapping Kurt on the back, causing another suppressed cry from Kurt. He could feel the smugness coming off of Chris in waves.

"So now that we've found him, can we go now?" Santana asked in a non-caring tone.

"Ooh! Let's go to my house for some sweet lady kisses!" Brittany said in her dreamy voice. The rest of the group ignored them, surrounding Kurt, bombarding him with questions.

"Why are you here?"

"Why did you leave earlier?"

"You had us all worried!"

"If you ever do that again white boy, Imma cut you!"

"Did something happen?"

Kurt felt his brain explode with all the questions and held his hands in the universal sign for "STOP". "I'm sorry for worrying you all, but I assure you I am completely fine and nothing happened, really," he said, giving them all a smile that Mr. Shue saw right through, but decided not to call him out on it.

As everyone left and Burt started up the car, he noticed Kurt give a small tremble and whimper when Chris draped his arm around his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

This story is mainly focusing on Kurt and starts at Never Been Kissed. All sub-plots in this and later episodes are mostly going to be non-existent. For example the Puck and Artie community service thing and the cooling off with Beiste thing. Oh and sorry about putting Matt in the previous chapter. That was a mistake. I forgot he transferred.

The next day, Kurt went through his normal routine, taking care of his clothing and complexion and covering up his scars and bruises. Since it was supposed to be hot, he put on a light buttoned up shirt over a t-shirt, being careful to pull the sleeves all the way down. Since his cuts were healing, he wouldn't have to worry about applying the bandages.

Just before he walked out the door, he felt a hand grip his shoulder, causing him to give a startled yelp. He turned, expecting to see Chris, but relaxed when he saw Burt, who looked rather serious at the moment.

"Did you need something?" he asked nervously, anxious to get out of the house.

Burt took a moment before answering. "If there's anything wrong, you tell me, okay?" he told him, his eyes narrowed with intense concern.

"Yeah, sure dad," Kurt replied, already slipping out the door. Burt sighed as he saw his son slip into his car. "Don't worry bro, he'll open up soon enough," Chris said, coming up from behind Burt, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Burt simply watched Kurt pull out of the driveway.

GleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGlee

Kurt turned off the deafening noise of the radio and slipped out of the car, switching over to his iPod, not caring what song was playing. He winced as the song Defying Gravity flowed out of his earbuds, but ignored it, walking towards the school.

Suddenly, he felt his music being ripped from his ears and he whirled around to see the football team, minus the Glee ones, standing behind him.

"W-what are you guys doing here so early?" he stuttered, taking a step back, running into Azimo, who grinned at him.

"Coach made us come for an early practice. Lucky for us, huh?" he answered, lifting up Kurt by his arms and walking towards the dumpster. Kurt quickly realized where this was going and tensed, hoping it would be over quickly.

Unfortunately, he had no such luck. As they were about to toss him in, one of the football players called out, "What? No complaining about you stupid Marc Jason's?"

Kurt bit his tongue to stop from saying, "It's Marc Jacob's!" Instead, he kept silent, which the jocks didn't like.

"Well why don't we do it for you? Grab his shirt!"

Kurt, realizing they would see his scars, yelled, "No!" and started squirmed to get out of Azimo's arms.

Sensing this was something important to Kurt, everybody immediately tried to grab his shirt. After a minute, Karofsky managed to get it off of him, leaving Kurt in only his T-shirt, the scars and bruises on his arms open for the world to see.

As the jocks stared in shock at his arms, Kurt took the chance to grab his shirt and ran into the school, hell bent on getting as far away as he could from his tormentors.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

As Kurt ran into the building, he realized he had nowhere to hide. The jocks would probably check the choir room first, so that was out.

For a moment, he mused on hiding in the dumpster, but crossed that out. He had been in there enough times unwillingly. Instead, he just hid in the girl's locker room until the bell rang, making sure not to let anyone see him leave.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

He slipped into a seat in the back of his 1st period class, avoiding Mercedes's curious gaze. He forwarded his attention to the front of the classroom where the new transfer student was being introduced.

Her name was Noir Alpha. 'Strange name,'Kurt thought to himself. His eyes raked over her, taking in her appearance. She had a rather slender and delicate build, but her clothes were far from delicate.

She wore an open black button up shirt that showed a loose black shirt that said, "Pain doesn't hurt if it's all you've ever felt", black cargo pants, combat boots, and a black fatigue cap that hid her eyes.

Around her neck hung a necklace with a small dragon charm and black fingerless gloves. Her silky black hair was held in a loose ponytail that reached the bottom of her back.

After a quick introduction, Noir was sent to the back of the class to take a test to see what she needed to learn and everyone was given a free period. As she walked to the back, Kurt eyed her with intense curiosity, wondering how she would adjust to the school. As if sensing his eyes on her, she turned to him, his eyes meeting hers.

He gave a small gasp when he saw her eyes. Her right eye was a dark blood red while the other was a soft lavender.

After a moment, she turned away and sat at a desk and started on the test. Shaken by the strange girl, he chatted with Mercedes about some cute boots he saw at the mall, hoping to take his mind off her.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

As the day passed on, Kurt became increasingly aware of the fact that he wasn't getting slushied or slammed into lockers, but instead getting intense looks of pity from the jocks that made his skin crawl.

The only thing worse than the locker slams and the slushy facials were the pitying glances. He didn't need pity! He was Kurt freaking' Hummel! Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one who noticed the jock's odd behavior. "Why are the puckheads acting so weird today? I mean, they haven't even insulted you about your clothes today," Mercedes commented.

Kurt gave a nervous chuckle. "Maybe they've finally realized my superiority over them and they're hoping if they're nice to me now, I'll won't get them back too bad when I'm successful," he said with a laugh.

"Yeah," Mercedes agreed, laughing. As they walked into Glee, they were met with the bottomless pit of energy that was Rachael Berry.

"OMG you guys! Someone is trying out for Glee tomorrow" she squealed, making Kurt wince at something other than her unsightly yellow sweater and gray knee socks.

"What, who?" Mercedes asked, confused as to who in their right mind would want to join Glee.

It was Puck who answered this time. "That new girl, Neer, or something," he answered, digging his pinky in his ear.

"Its Noir," Rachael snapped, upset she didn't get to answer, "It's French for black. You would know that of you had paid any attention in French."

Puck simply grinned. "I'm too badass to pay attention," he replied, earning an annoyed sigh from Quinn. "The class he really needs to pay attention in is Sex Ed," she snapped, filing her nails.

"Hey, hey! No more back talk people," Mr. Shue admonished, holding his hands up. "Whatever," Quinn said, rolling her eyes.

Mr. Shue gave her a quick glare before continuing on with his announcement. "It has come to my attention that we may have been a bit too traditional when it comes to our songs, so boys, you will do songs traditionally sung by girls, and girls, vice versa for you." This caused many of the boys to groan, but Kurt looked rather indifferent, not showing any reaction to the change, but this was only noticed my Mr. Shue.

"One time my uncle's penis got stuck in a vice," Brittany said, drawing strange looks from many of the members.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

As the boys planned what song they had to do, Puck noticed how quiet Kurt was. "Hey, what's wrong princess? His Royal Highness to tired to sing Diana Ross?"

"Yeah, all we need for us to win the competition is to get Kurt to sing some girl's song with a feather boa and a sequined gown," Artie joked, causing the other boys to laugh.

"I thought the point of this was to do the opposite," Puck replied, chuckling some more, "You know what, princess? Why don't you go see what the garblers are up to or something and make yourself useful?" he said, draping his arm over Kurt, who tensed at Puck's intrusion of his personal space.

He shrugged off Puck's arm and stood up. "Whatever. I need to go home," was all he said, walking out the door, causing Mike and Finn to exchange looks.

As he walked through the halls on the way to the parking lot,

He was pulled into the boy's locker room. The force was so much; he fell to the floor when the hand let go of him. He stood up slowly, the pain aching in his butt.

"What was that this morning, Hummel?" a voice behind him asked. Kurt turned to see Karofsky.

He froze, not knowing what to say. His eyes searched the room, but as far as he could see, it was only Karofsky. A moment later, he found his voice.

"Why would a Neanderthal like you care?" he bit out harshly, "so you can go thank whatever person who's been helping you beat up the little fag?"

The bigger of the two didn't even blink at the harshness of the words. "So you admit it was someone else?" he asked calmly, much to Kurt's surprise.

He paled, realizing the meaning of his words. "I-I mean, um, it wasn't on purpose-" he started to say but was cut off by a large outburst from his tormentor.

"Bullshit! You and I both know that isn't true, so tell me who did this to you!" he yelled, slamming his hands against the lockers on each side of Kurt's head so he was effectively trapped.

He didn't know why, maybe it was the stress of the day or maybe it was the danger of the situation, but Kurt snapped. "Why? You don't really care! All you've done is cause me pain and I'm sick of it! You're nothing but a hypocrite!" Kurt yelled back, his face flushed from anger.

"Don't push your luck Hummel!" Karofsky growled, his fist looming threateningly in front of Kurt's face.

He stared at the fist for a moment before looking back at the taller of the two. "You know what? Go ahead and hit me, it's not like I haven't been through worse! You're nothing Karofsky and that's all you ever will be," he yelled, bracing himself for the incoming fist, but the impact he felt was definitely not 'The Fury'.

His eyes flew open to find Karofsky pressing his lips against his. Shock and surprise flooded his mind as he felt Karofsky smothering him with his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt was pretty sure he had gone insane, because there was no way that Dave Karofsky, the biggest homophobe in the entire school, was kissing him in the boys locker room. At first, he thought Karofsky just wanted him to shut up, but after thirty seconds of expecting him to pull away and beat him up, he realized that the kiss meant something to him.

As the facts slapped him hard in the face, he barely registered the feeling of the larger boy pulling away from him will a small whimper. His crystal blue eyes met hazel ones and he saw the things the boy hid from everyone else. Fear. Confusion.

Kurt found his voice after a moment, but was only able to utter one cracked syllable. "W-why?" he choked, gripping the sides of his shirt, as if it was his only lifeline from going insane, "after everything you put me though, why do you have to do this now?"

Karofsky didn't answer, his hazel eyes slowly turning glassy. Not wanting to let Kurt see him cry, he turned and walked out of the locker room as if nothing ever happened. Unknown to him, Kurt had done the exact thing he didn't want to do.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

As Kurt drove home, he found himself slightly out of touch with reality. It felt as if nothing mattered anymore. As he dragged himself to the front door, he wasn't met with the face of his father, but instead, his tormentor, whose eyes gleamed with hate and malice.

He felt himself being pulled inside the house and tossed to the floor. His body felt numb of all emotions and pain. He simply felt nothing. After an hour of being beaten and tossed like a rag doll, he could feel his feet moving to bring himself downstairs, into the warm safety of his room, but as soon as he sat down on the edge of his bed, he couldn't bring himself to fix himself up. He brought his hand to his hair and felt dry blood on his chocolate colored locks. He stared blankly at the ceiling, the gray and white tones of his room dancing in his eyes. After a few minutes, his mind drifted into the land of unconsciousness.

He awoke a few hours later, glancing at his clock to see the neon red numbers flashing 12:30 at him. He groaned, pain rushing through his body as he sat up. He switched on his lamp, squinting as the harsh light attacked his sensitive eyes.

He crinkled his nose at his clothing, realizing he had fallen asleep in them, the blood from his beating soaking them and the sheets of his bed. He stripped out of his clothing and clothing and cleaned his new wound before applying fresh bandages. He pulled the sheets of his bed and tossed them into the washer along with his blood soaked outfit and changed into his pajamas, thankful that he had the washer and dryer in his room.

He lay on his bed, his head throbbing painfully. Before he knew it, the washer had stopped and he tossed the load into the dryer before lying back down on his bed. He had almost fallen back asleep when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He froze, thinking it was Chris, but was shocked when he saw Finn. "Kurt? What are you doing up so late?" he asked with a yawn.

"N-nothing. Go back to sleep," Kurt said, ushering Finn back upstairs like a five-year old. Unfortunately, Finn had been a little more awake than he thought. "Is that… blood in your hair?" he asked, reaching out to touch the red fluid caked in Kurt's hair.

"What happened?" he demanded, the shock from seeing the blood fully awakening him. "It's nothing. I accidentally hit my head on my dresser too hard and passed out," Kurt rambled, hoping the overprotective Neanderthal would believe his stupid excuse.

Finn glared at the smaller boy and crossed his arms. "Bullshit. What happened? Was it Karofsky?"

Kurt winced at the memories that popped up at the mention of the confused bully, which Finn misinterpreted as something else. "It was him, wasn't it? Don't worry Kurt, we're going to-"

"N-no!" Kurt said quickly, "Nobody did anything, okay? I'm fine. Now go to bed and let me wash this crud out of my hair," he demanded, pushing Finn upstairs. He sent him once last suspicious glare before retreating back up to his room.

Kurt sighed and went through his drawers of creams and soaps, looking for something to get rid of the blood.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

After removing the blood, he had managed a few more hours of sleep before his alarm blared in his ears, dragging him out of his dreamless sleep. The throbbing merciless pain in his head had thankfully dulled down to an almost nonexistent ache. He pulled himself out of bed and sat there for a minute to fully wake him up before starting his daily skin care and hair ritual.

As he was about to put on his Alexander Queen sweater, he could hear the door to his basement room open, causing him to panic and fall behind his bed. He let out a small groan of pain, alerting the person walking down the stairs. "Kurt? Are you hurt?" Finn asked, the head peeking into the room searching for Kurt.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine, I'm just putting on my shirt," Kurt replied, slipping on his sweater and popping out from behind the bed looking rather flushed, "Um, did you need something?" he asked, glancing at his clock, surprised to see it was 6:20.

Finn's face suddenly turned serious, which actually looked quite comical, but Kurt decided now was not the best time to laugh. "I need to talk to you about last night."

Kurt's face drained of the little color it had at his almost stepbrother's words, his skin a sickly pale instead of a creamy white. "Look Finn, I told you, I hit my head-"

"You and I both know that's bull Kurt. All I want to do is help you, but I can't if you don't tell me what's going on! And it's not just me; everyone else is worried about you man. You can't keep pushing us away Kurt, so please, just tell me what's going on," Finn begged, walking toward Kurt so that he was standing no more than an inch away from him, his brown eyes wide and pleading.

Kurt looked on shock at Finn. He had no idea how much he had hurt his friends, but nonetheless, he couldn't bring himself to tell Finn what Chris had subjected him to. He had to protect his friends. He couldn't bear the looks of pity and guilt he would have to face if his secret ever came out from his friends. The jocks were different. They're opinions of him didn't matter, but having his friends look at him like that? The only people whose opinions mattered to him? It would be torture. After finalizing his decision, he brushed past Finn hoping, he would take the message and leave him alone.

"It's none of your business Finn, so just leave me alone," he said coldly, hoping Finn wouldn't see the tears building in his eyes as he ran up the stairs.

As pulled out of the driveway, he ignored Finn calling his name.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

He could feel the tears already streaming down his face as he reached the parking lot. He wiped them away angrily and let his feet carry him inside the building and found himself at the piano of the choir room. He stared at the piano for a minute before sitting down on the bench, his fingers automatically playing for him.

He recognized the melody of the song he was playing and started to sing, he voice hoarse from crying, but still strong as ever.

_Something has changed within me _

_Something is not the same _

_I'm through with playing by the rules _

_Of someone else's game _

_Too late for second-guessing _

_Too late to go back to sleep _

_It's time to trust my instincts _

_Close my eyes: and leap! _

"_Kurt, you can't hit high F," _he could hear Mr. Shue's voice as he sang, which made him sing louder. Determined to prove everyone wrong.

_It's time to try _

_Defying gravity _

_I think I'll try _

_Defying gravity _

_Kiss me goodbye _

_I am defying gravity _

_And you wont bring me down! _

_I'm through accepting limits _

_'Cause someone says they're so _

_Some things I cannot change _

_But till I try, I'll never know! _

He felt the limits others had set for himself shatter as he sang with more force than he had ever done before. As he sang, he laid all his feelings out before him, there for anyone to take and shatter. This was his song, his moment to shine. The feeling he got was so fantastic and unexplainable it shook his core.

_Too long I've been afraid of _

_Losing love I guess I've lost _

_Well, if that's love _

_It comes at much too high a cost! _

_I'd sooner buy _

_Defying gravity _

_Kiss me goodbye _

_I'm defying gravity _

_I think I'll try _

_Defying gravity _

_And you wont bring me down! _

_I'd sooner buy _

_Defying gravity _

_Kiss me goodbye _

_I'm defying gravity _

_I think I'll try _

_Defying gravity _

_And you won't bring me down! _

_Bring me down! _

_Ohh ohhh ohhhh!_

As he hit the note, he felt the sense of europhia faded away until he was nothing but an empty shell, all feelings, positive and negative gone. As he came to his senses, he let out a hollow coarse laugh at the irony of the situation. Here he was singing about how nothing was going to bring him down, but here he was, broken and hollow. He had let everything grab him and plant him firmly on the ground with no chance of escape. He had let himself be beaten.

He was about to cry at his harsh words, but soft tap on his shoulder stopped him. He had to grip the side of the piano bench to stop himself from jumping, a frightened scream lodging itself in his throat. He turned to see Noir, her hat shadowing her strange eyes.

He cleared his throat awkwardly before asking, "Um, how long have you been standing there?"

"Since your fingers touched the piano," she answered. Her voice surprised him. He thought her voice would be soft, delicate, and shy, but it was low, soothing, and powerful. There was something about it that made you want to listen, made you want to be the one she was talking to. It made him feel special. He suddenly felt the urge to confess all his problems to her, which made him feel unsettled. She noticed his reaction and gave a soft laugh that made him feel warm.

"That song suits you," she said quietly, taking a seat next to him, making sure to give him some space, "you don't seem like the type to take shit from anybody."

He was about to disagree, but she turned to him, their eyes locking. He suddenly felt vulnerable, as if she could see everything he was thinking, like she had stripped him of his armor, leaving him open for attack. "But from what I saw in you yesterday, it seems like all you've been doing lately is taking shit from everybody."

"…Being around you is rather unnerving," was all he said, making her chuckle a bit.

"I get that a lot," she replied, nudging his shoulder lightly, catching his wince.

"How long?" she asked, the seriousness in her voice catching him off guard.

"What are you talking about?" he asked nervously.

"If there's one thing I'm good at, it's figuring people out. Now tell me, how long has this been happening?" she asked softly, pulling up the sleeves of his sweater, revealing a particularly nasty bruise from a few days ago. Kurt hastily pulled down his sleeve, looking at the ground before answering.

"About a month. How did you know?" he asked, worried he might have been too obvious about his injuries.

"You always kept close to yourself, like anyone or anything could hurt you. Every time there was a loud noise, you would dart you eyes in fear. I don't know how the football team found out, but I could tell they knew because every time you walked past, they would look at you with pity. You're posture is rigid and alert, like a rabbit trying to avoid a hawk."

"You noticed all of that from just watching me?" Kurt asked, incredulous. She nodded. "That's not all I noticed, but that's all you need to know," she said ominously.

"What made you want to try out for glee? If you noticed all those things about me, then you should know how bad the club is for your reputation," he asked, curious.

"I don't really care for all that 'you need to be popular' crap. There's no point in it and it stops people from being themselves. Giving into it just means your weak minded and insecure, two things that I may not know I am but refuse to be. I'm not saying I'm better or worse than them; I'm just saying that I'm not them. I've been called weird, psychotic, and insane, all of which my last nine therapists have told me is true, but I can except it instead of trying to change it. So to them I say: Up your asses, mother fuckers!" she said joyously, throwing her hands up in the air in a comical manner, causing Kurt to laugh.

"But really though, I love to sing and dance and I don't care if I have an audience or not. Music is something I couldn't go through life without and being able to make music is the thing I value most. When I sing, I put everything I have into it. You can't be shy when singing; you need to get your message across. You need to let you audience know who you are through your voice, you need to show them you're strong, but you need to show them your vulnerability," she said, "Your weakness isn't something you can hide during a song, it's something you need to put out there for everyone to see."

"And how do you do that?," Kurt asked, skeptical.

"You'll see."

"If you say so," he said, "Anyway, why haven't you said anything about me being gay?" he wanted to know.

"The place where I came from, it wasn't that big of a deal. I don't like putting labels on my sexuality, but I guess I would be pansexual. I mean, there's still name-calling and harassment, but it's like being black: nobody gives a damn."

"Pansexual?"

"It means that you're gender-blind. Gender is irrelevant in whether I find someone attractive. For some of us, it's about the personality. Some people would argue that it just means you're bisexual, but pansexuals are also attracted to people who fall anywhere in-between the gender scale."

Kurt crinkled his nose in confusion. "That sounds utterly complicated. How are you so sure about your sexuality?"

Noir leaned back on the piano, staring at the ceiling. "For a while, I thought I was bisexual, but it didn't really feel like I was. There was a person at my school about three years ago. She was biologically female, but landed somewhere in the middle. She didn't see herself as either male or female. People always called her it because she wasn't really happy with either label, and she was perfectly fine with it. Over a year, we both fell hard and fast for each other. It wasn't because she was physically a girl or because she had a manly side. I fell for her because of who she was. Like I said, bisexual is only for male and female. Pansexual is like saying gender is crap: it's about the person, not if they have a penis or vagina."

"What happened?" he asked, the story changing his perspective about everything he knew about sexuality.

Noir finally turned to look at him, her eyes glassy with tears. "She was raped and murdered about a week after our fifth date," she said softly, a tear trailing down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry," Kurt apologized as he wrapped her in a hug, "I didn't mean to bring back bad memories."

"Don't worry," she assured him, "All my memories of her are anything but bad." She paused a moment before continuing. "She saved me you know."

"From what?"

She lifted the sleeve of her shirt, revealing scars that were healed, but permanently etched onto her soft skin. "My parents," she answered, pulling her sleeve down and looking up to see Kurt's eyes shining with tears.

"We'll get through it together. I promise," she said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

"So, let's see what you got!" Mr. Shue called to Noir, who was on the stage; about to sing her audition song for glee, the rest of the club sitting behind their teacher, wondering how good the new girl was going to be.

After talking with the band, she turned to her audience. "How much you want to bet it's some emo song about no one pays attention to her?" Puck whispered, earning a slap from Quinn, "What? I mean look at her, she doesn't look like much does she?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at Puck's poor analysis of the Noir and turned his eyes to the stage, the intro to the song starting.

_In your desert in your scars_

_Comforted by purple hearts_

_Rain comes rushing up your spine_

_Find a home in your eyes_

_Feel the fog across your heart_

_Demise, watch it rise _

_Hard of hearing muffled screams_

_All from you, from you_

_War ignites_

_Fuel the fire with your lies_

_Back and forth the bullets fly_

_No truce in sight_

_War ignites_

_Fuel the fire with your lies_

_Back and forth the bullets fly_

_No truce in sight_

_Just give me the bomb_

_Throw it away_

_Feed on my mind_

_Just so you'll stay_

_Shot through my heart_

_Straight through my lungs_

_So that you can't breath baby_

_Can't breath~_

The group watched in awe as she poured her heart into the song, putting everything out there. This wasn't like anything they had seen before. She had let herself out, her armor gone, leaving everything for them to see. She was powerful, but at the same time, vulnerable. She hadn't hid behind the song, but put herself in it, giving it her heart.

_Just give me the bomb_

_Throw it away_

_Feed on my mind_

_Just so you'll stay_

_Shot through my heart_

_Straight through my lungs_

_So that you can't breath baby_

_Can't breath~_

_Heart in battles_

_Fought with you_

_Crossing metals rust with you_

_Sense and friendship lost with you_

_Contrasting what we knew_

_Arguments crush us too_

_Uh huh~_

_Fragments left_

_In the places we fought last_

_House will never be a home_

_Never take the danger zones_

_Watch me take a sit front row_

_Watch as you look down the show_

_They just tell me there it goes_

_No truce in sight_

None of them could describe the feeling her voice stirred in them. It was like they were actually seeing her. Her voice electrified the air, stirring up the energy. It felt like they could feel her through her song.

_Just give me the bomb_

_Throw it away_

_Feed on my mind_

_Just so you'll stay_

_Shot through my heart_

_Straight through my lungs_

_So that you can't breath baby_

_Can't breath~_

_Can you tell me how far this business goes?_

_I'm tired of the chills_

_I need to protect my soul_

_Can you name the time?_

_You we're supposed to be the bigger man_

_Here I go once again_

_Hey!_

_Here I go once again!_

_Oh!_

_Yeah!_

_Just give me the bomb_

_Throw it away_

_Feed on my mind_

_Just so you'll stay_

_Shot through my heart_

_Straight through my lungs_

_So that you can't breath baby_

_Can't breath~_

_Just give me the bomb_

_Throw it away_

_Feed on my mind_

_Just so you'll stay_

_Shot through my heart_

_Straight through my lungs_

_So that you can't breath baby_

_Can't breath~_

_Just give me the bomb~_

_Oh Oh Oh yeah!_

As the song ended, everyone cheered while Rachael fumed, not liking the new girl one bit, but couldn't stop her tears caused by the song.

Kurt understood what she meant when she talked about showing the audience that she was vulnerable. During the song, her presence was overwhelming, but he could see how much she put into it, like she was letting the world see who she was and how easy it would be to bring her down.

"That was amazing!" Mr. Shue cried happily, his hands threaded in his hair. Kurt turned to Rachael with a smug look on his face and said, "Looks like you have some competition."

She looked like she was about to explode.

**Well that took longer than I expected. It was really hard to put what I was trying to say with words so I hope I didn't confuse you too much. Read and review and give me some suggestions for the story. I'd be happy to try and add the new ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

After the audition, Kurt got up to talk to Noir, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his gigantic stepbrother towering over him looking rather serious. "We. Have. To. Talk," he said, punctuating every word to get his point across.

Kurt brushed the hand away angrily and brought himself to his full height, which was still a few inches shorter than Finn, but was enough to make him step back. "Finn, I appreciate your concern, but this isn't something that you can solve. You don't understand what I'm going through and if you really cared about me at all, you would back off and let me deal with this," he snapped.

"So you hitting your head, it was a lie?" Finn asked as he taking a step towards Kurt, his tone accusing.

Kurt froze, cursing himself for slipping up. Fortunately, Mr. Shue called for them to meet Noir.

"This isn't over, Kurt," Finn whispered. Kurt shuddered, but didn't look back.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

"I get what you mean about showing weakness while singing. That was amazing!" Kurt gushed as he and Noir walked down the hallway. "Thanks. You know, you did that too while you were singing Defying Gravity. Now that was amazing," she replied, a smile tugging at her lips.

Kurt blushed, pleased with her praise. "Uh oh," he said softly, looking down the hallway where he saw a few jocks with a slushy in hand, zoning in on them. In a matter of seconds, they were two feet away, smirking at Noir, who stared at them blankly, no emotion on her face. "So, we hear you're in Glee club now, right?" Azimio asked, grinning cruelly at her.

She nodded, not taking her eyes off the cup. "Well, we have a little… ritual here at McKinley," he continued, "and you, my dear loser, are the target of this ritual," he said before tossing the sup at her without any warning.

Kurt closed his eyes tight, expecting the slushy to hit him too, but felt himself being pushed to the side and hearing a loud splash. He opened his eyes in surprise to see the icy red liquid splattered all over the floor while Noir was leaning on the lockers like she had been there the whole time. 'Did she…. dodge a slushy?' he wondered.

The jocks looked so confused, he almost burst out laughing. Noir, however, did end up laughing, causing the jocks to glare at her threateningly. "Something funny?" Azimio asked, towering over her trying to be intimidating, which wasn't working by the snickers escaping the girl's throat. "N-nothing, ahem," she managed to choke out, patting her chest awkwardly.

"Stop laughing!" one of them yelled, pushing her against the locker, lifting a clear half a foot off the ground. She simply smirked at him, her eyes boring into his, which surprised him. "Whoa, what the hell is wrong with your eyes?" he exclaimed, backing away from Noir. She scoffed, adjusting her messenger bag. "My mom told me that I'm possessed by the devil because red is the devil's color and that I could kill somebody by looking at them," she said in a strange voice similar to a creepy five-year-old.

Kurt looked highly amused as the jocks looked extremely creeped out. After a moment of awkward silence, Noir bust out laughing once more, which startled everyone, even Kurt. Chortling, she walked out of the hallway, holding her stomach in pain as she tried to stop herself from laughing, followed by an amused Kurt, leaving behind a bunch or bewildered jocks.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

"What was that?" Kurt asked, watching as Noir calmed down.

"That is what I like to call 'the things I do for personal amusement'," she replied, grinning, "And I must say, that was very amusing. If that didn't work, I would have just pulled out my pocketknife and gone psycho murderer on them," she said as she pulled out a small pocketknife and flicking out the largest blade which was about three inches long.

"Weapons aren't allowed at school!" Kurt exclaimed, horrified.

"I have special permission. When I get separated from my precious, I breakdown and start turning even more insane. It's like a security blanket for my fragile state of mind. My third therapist found that out the hard way."

"You are insane."

"That's what the principal said when I requested for the permission. I had to bring in my last my last therapist to convince him."

"…I'm making you my bodyguard."

"Sounds like fun, Porcelain."

"Porcelain?"

"You know you like it."

"Better than princess, I suppose."

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

(I know Porcelain is Sue's thing but I couldn't help but put it in)

"Hey buddy," Burt greeted Kurt as he walked through the door. Kurt, not expecting his father to be home, promptly shrieked in a very unmanly way in proceeded to cower in the doorway, thinking Chris was going to beat him early that day. Burt simply raised an eyebrow as Kurt coughed, embarrassed. He dusted himself off, trying to gain some of the dignity he lost as Burt looked at him suspiciously.

"Um, did you, um, want something Dad?" Kurt asked, placing his bag on the table.

"Well, I wanted to see if you wanted to work on some cars with me. You seemed a little out of it lately, and you, uh, seem kind of relaxed when you work at the shop with me," Burt said, blushing a little.

Kurt's heart went out to his dad. He had seen how strange he was acting and only wanted to help him. "Sure, just let me change and I'll be out in a few," he said, gaining a small smile from his dad.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

As much as it went against everything he stood for, Kurt actually enjoyed getting his hands dirty as he worked on the cars with his dad. Not that he would tell anybody, but he was actually the one who wanted Burt to teach him about cars rather than the other way around. He remembered when he was young and watched his dad magically fix the car after it broke down on the way to the movies.

He had cried in his mom's arms until he heard the familiar roar of the engine. He smiled fondly at the memory.

"_Daddy! How did you make the car work again?"_

_Burt winked at his son. "Magic."_

_Kurt's eyes widened in excitement. "Can you teach me magic too?" Burt laughed as he ruffled Kurt's hair. "Sure kiddo, anything you want."_

"Sure, just park in there and we'll se what we can do," Kurt heard his father say to a customer out front. Kurt watched as a gray truck parked in the garage next to the car he had just finished working on. After wiping the grease from his hands, he turned to see the driver of the truck right behind him. His blood froze as he looked into the eyes of no one other than Azimio.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt could feel his heart pounding against his rib cage as Azimio stared down at him, an amused smirk on his face. "Hey, Karofsky, come check this out!" he called, causing Kurt to choke on his saliva. "What is it, dude?" Karofsky called as he stepped into the garage, the smile on his face freezing as his gaze locked with Kurt's. As his eyes trailed up and down Kurt, taking in his greasy overalls and t-shirt, Kurt suddenly felt as if he was being stripped under the larger teens gaze.

He smirked, taking as step towards Kurt, causing him to subconsciously take a step back. "What, no fancy scarf or corset, Hummel?" he sneered, secretly enjoying seeing the different side of the delicate male, "An what the hell would you know about cars anyway?" Kurt felt his bitchy façade easily slip into place due to practice thanks to Chris. However, before he could bite back a snarky reply, Burt poked his head through the door. "Can you take care of this for me buddy? I gotta take care of some stuff," he explained, giving Kurt a subtle pleading look.

He easily put on a fake smile hiding his unease as he reassured his dad he was going to be fine. The two larger boys looked in awe at the small exchange. "He's your dad?" Azimio asked, trying to find the resemblance between the burly man and the girlish boy.

Kurt didn't bother answering him as he popped the hood, concentrating on the problem in front of him. He let himself lose himself in the grease and parts in front of him, feeling everything else slip away from him, well, until he felt something warm beside his face. He turned and nearly shrieked when he came face to face with Karofsky, his face no more than an inch from his. "Did you tell anyone?" he asked softly, a threat underlining his words.

"N-no," he choked. His eyes darted around, looking for Azimio, who was nowhere to be found. "He went to go grab some coffee and lunch. I decided to stick around," Karofsky explained in answer to Kurt's searching eyes, trailing his finger down Kurt's chest, letting out a low chuckle, "Grease suits you, _Kurt_." The feminine boy visibly swallowed, taking a step backwards, trying to distance himself from the football player, who only took a step forward in response.

"And if you tell anyone, it's going to be more than just a few slushies," he growled, "Got it?" he asked, taking in the terrified look on Kurt's face, feeling a slight twinge in his chest at the fact that he caused it. He simply nodded, turning back to the engine, trying to lose himself in his job again, only to find he couldn't concentrate with Karofsky's eyes trailing over his figure.

Eventually, he managed to bring himself to finish the job, just in time for Azimio to walk in, half a sandwich in one hand and an empty coffee cup in another. After hearing the satisfying war of the engine, he looked at the small grease covered boy with approval. "Maybe you're not so bad after all, Hummel," he said, giving him a small pat on the back, causing him to let out a small whimper of pain. "Are you okay?" Karofsky whispered when Azimio wasn't looking, concerned. Kurt simply gave him a piercing glare, "Why should you care? Aren't you the one who threatened to do 'much worse' to me?" he growled, not even caring about the consequences anymore.

"Hey Kurt, your dad is going to be out for the night, so it's just you and me tonight, buddy," Chris said, walking into the garage and slinging his arm around Kurt's shoulder, who tried to look relaxed. Chris took in Kurt's appearance and smirked. "Fairy working on some cars?," he teased, "and who's this? Got yourself a boyfriend?"

Kurt almost laughed at the insanity that was going on at the moment. His old and new tormentors were both in the same room, and one of them a closet case and the other a complete homophobe. He could feel the edges of his mind fraying. "God no, he's just a classmate," he replied, subtlety shrugging off his current tormentor's arm, a movement that did not go unnoticed by Karofsky.

"Well, I just came to check up on you, see you later, pretty boy," Chris called, chucking.

"You comin' man?" Azimio called from the car.

Karofsky stared at Kurt for another minute before getting in the car, his eyes never leaving Kurt's. As they drove out, he mouthed the words, 'talk tomorrow'. This time, Kurt did laugh.

Right before sinking to the floor, holding his head between his knees.

GLEELGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Kurt could feel his vision blurring as he stumbled down the stairs, finding it difficult to keep his balance. Luckily, Chris had decided to be generous and simply bruised him a little instead of cutting him. After putting on a little concealer, he slipped into a plain t-shirt and shorts, not caring that his skin was touching the cheap fabric. He collapsed onto the bed, immediately regretting it as the pain rushed through his veins, allowing a cry of pain to escape from his lips.

"Kurt! We are going to talk- Oh my god! Are you alright?" Finn asked, taking in Kurt's appearance. Even with his bruises covered, his hair was still a mess and his cheeks were flushed.

Kurt simply groaned in response, lifting his arm from his eyes and looked at Finn wearily. "Just freaking fantastic," he mumbled, turning his gaze towards the ceiling. Finn frowned, unhappy with the fact that Kurt was ignoring him. He was just so used to having Kurt ogling him, he just sort of got used to it.

"Seriously, talk to me," Finn pleaded, sliding over to next to Kurt on the bed. The small boy simply turned away from the tall teen, wincing slightly as he did so. "Go 'way," Kurt muttered, hoping Finn would think he was too tired to talk. Unfortunately, he didn't buy it. Frustrated by the lack of communication, the frankenteen crawled on top of Kurt, pinning his soft delicate hands above his head and placed his knees on both sides of Kurt's slender hips. He leaned in next to his ear and growled, "I said, 'talk to me'."

He pulled away to take in Kurt's reaction. The boy was flushed a deep red, his glasz eyes wide with shock and confusion. After getting over the shock, he immediately tried to escape, but Finn held him down firmly. After a minute of futile struggle, he simply lay limp, staring at something next to Finn's head, avoiding the boy's eyes. Seeing this, Finn finally realized how compromising the position they were in was, causing him to blush violently. "S-so, um, tell me what's g-going on," he tried to demand, but only managed to sound flustered and embarrassed.

"L-let me go, Finn," Kurt stuttered, feeling uncomfortable with how flustered Finn was. He was suddenly how aware the bigger boy was close was to his face. He could feel Finn's breath warming his cheek. Apparently, Finn noticed too and tried to get up, but slipped and landed on top of Kurt, their lips colliding. Finn's hazel eyes were wide with shock before he closed them, moving his lips against Kurt's.


	6. Chapter 6

'Okay, maybe Chris hit me too hard and I passed out and in real life I'm probably on the floor bleeding to death and my mind is giving me a good memory to hang on to because this is FUCKING INSANE!' Kurt screamed in his mind as Finn kissed him. As all logic and common sense rushed back into Kurt as he realized that this was, in fact, not a dream, he managed to push Finn away and crawled to the opposite side of the bed. "What the hell, Finn!" Kurt squeaked, his breathing heavy from the shock. As Kurt looked at him with confusion and shock, Finn blushed furiously and turned away.

"I, um, gotta go!" he said quickly, rushing up the stairs as fast as he could. Kurt stared at Finn's retreating figure, shocked at what had just taken place. "Oh well, at least he didn't try to interrogate me," he mumbled, relieved at this little good fortune as he fell asleep, emotionally exhausted.

Dream Sequence

"_Please! Stop!" Kurt cried as Chris's hands came down on him hard and fast. _

"_The world is better off without you fags," he sneered, giving the boy another punch to the gut, leaving him breathless. After a few minutes, he got bored of using his hands and reached for the kitchen knife and gave Kurt's leg a long swift slice. "Agh!" Kurt cried, clutching his bleeding leg, "You won't get away with this! My dad won't let you!"_

_Chris simply sneered. "He will if you won't tell him," he whispered, bringing the blade dangerously close to the pale skin of Kurt's neck. He whimpered, tears running down his cheeks. "You won't, right?"_

"_N-no. I promise."_

"_Good," he replied, laughing cruely as he dragged the blade down Kurt's arm._

Dream End

Kurt awoke, sweat dripping down his neck, his heart beat rivaling a hummingbird's. The clock's numbers flashed 3:30, causing him to groan as he laid back down. He could feel the terror from the memory rush back to him as if it had just happened. He could feel the ice cold fear grip him as he thought about how easy it was for him to just come downstairs with that knife and tear him apart….. But he would never come into his room. His safe place. He snuggled deeper into his soft warm blankets, for the moment satisfied with the temporary comfort it brought him.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

"Your inviting the competition!" Rachael shrieked, causing the glee club members and Mr. Shue to wince at her unaturally shrill voice.

"Yes, Rachael, I am," Mr. Shue replied wearily, "It's be good to see what these Warblers are made of. They'll be coming next week, so we'll also be doing a song for them, so I picked out _I'll Cover You _and _Seasons of Love _from Rent." Kurt perked up at the thought of doing a song from the musical he loved so much next to Wicked. "And the Solos will be going to our new member Noir and Finn!"

Kurt could feel his heart drop deep into his stomach. He knew Mr. Shue wouldn't pick him, but it still hurt nonetheless. "What! You know my vocals are perfectly suited for this song! And I have more experience! That solo should be mine!" Rachael screamed. "Rachael, I think you should let the other students have a chance to shine," the teacher responded, trying to calm the girl down.

"Actually, I think Kurt would do a better job on the solo than I would," Noir said softly from the back without looking up from something she was drawing on her paper. All eyes turned to her in surprise. During the entire period, she hadn't uttered a single word and hadn't even looked up from her drawing, her face hidden under her cap, and she had refused a solo. "And no offense Finn, but I don't think your vocals are meant for that song. Puck's voice would complement the piece better," she said, causing Puck to look at her in surprise, a little flattered considering she didn't even know him.

" What would you know? You haven't even been in here for three days!" Rachael snapped angrily.

Noir chuckled lightly, looking up, her eyes boring into Rachael's, causing her to gasp slightly at the different colored orbs. "I think you would find that I know a lot. You have a rather large ego and you're not used to having things not go your way. You throw yourself into things wholeheartedly and you don't give up even when there's no hope. You're willing to go to great lengths to get what you need, even lie and cheat. You probably use excuses like 'it's for the good of the team' or some sort of twisted logic to make it okay, but you know somewhere deep inside buried beneath your lies and vanity that you're not better than any of us and it scares you, so you put everyone down so you can come out on top. I think you honestly believe you're doing us some good, but at the same time, you're aware of eveything you're doing. You're a good person Rachael, I'm not saying otherwise, but you're vain and selfish. You're so desperate for any kind of attention, you don't care whether it's negative or positive, and if you don't get it, you fear you'll turn into a nobody and fade away along with the rest of the us. By the looks of it, you know what I'm saying is true and you've probably come up with something to say to me after I've finished speaking and follow it with a well rehearsed storm out that I collect is something you do regularly," she finished, gaining some incredulous and impressed looks.

"She's right Rachael, you haven't been giving everyone else a chance at anything around here," Mr. Shue continued, but was once again cut off by Noir.

"You don't seem to be any better, Mr. Shue. It seems that Rachael isn't used to being refused anything, which implies that probably the majority of solos go straight to her without a second thought and it seems Finn is also in the same position, even if he isn't as forward about it. You talk about giving others a chance to shine but you obviousl have your favorites and you don't seem to actually care about any of the other students. I'm actually dissapointed. You of all people should know that this club is a chance for all members to have equal opportunity. Where I came from, the teacher didn't choose the solos, we auditioned for them. Don't even try to say that Rachael made you, because this is your club, and I don't think you've done a very good job of doing it."

"She's right Mr. Shue," Mercede's spoke up, "The reason we even said yes to Sue was because she gave us an opportunity you never did. Even when you gave us those small solos after we joined, it was nothing more than guilt and bribery. You say she's unfair and cruel, but she knows what she's doing and she let's us all show us what we have. I'm not demanding that we get very solo, but you and I both know that this topic shouldn't even be an issue."

"That's not true," Mr. Shue argued, "I let Kurt try out for Defying Gravity!"

"After my dad had to come here!" Kurt joined in, looking rather fed up.

"We all know you couldn't hit the note, Kurt," Rachael sneered.

"For your information Miss I'm-so-much-better-than-everyone-else, I blew the stupid note!" Kurt yelled, causing everyone to fall silent.

"Why?" Mr. Shue asked softly after a moment of silence.

Kurt turned and glared at the teacher. "You wouldn't understand why and that's not the issue here. We're not even a Glee club! We're just the backround props while Rachael and Finn can go out there and sing with all they got while we sway mindlessly behind them. We have talent too, Mr. Shue, but to you, we're nothing but the number of kids you need to compete with. I think I enjoyed it more when Sue was one of the Co-directors. You say you'll be there for us but it seems like you only care about Rachael and Finn. I've been bullied for years now and you thought I was actually friends with the football team!" Kurt let out a hollow laugh at the notion, casuing Mr. Shue to wince.

"I think it's safe to say you're a hypocrite," Quinn added.

"So, I'm assuming we'll have auditions for the songs?" Noir asked, sarcasm lightly sprinkled over her words.

Mr. Shue nodded mutely as the bell rang.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

"Can I talk to you?" Noir turned to see Britanny behind her looking rather troubled. "Sure, what is it?" she replied, curious as to what the cheerleader wanted.

"Well, you already knew all those things about Rachael and Mr. Shue so I wanted to know-"

"How much I know about you?"

The blond nodded.

"I know you're hiding behind that wall of false stupidity. I can also tell from the way your darting your eyes nervously that you don't want anyone to know. You hide so know one will ask you questions. No one will question you if you slip up and let out a hint to your secret. They won't see how much you're hurting. You're not hurting anymore, but it's stuck with you for some time now," Noir supplied, placing a comforting hand on the Cheerio's shoulder.

"You can tell when people are hurting. Like Kurt," she said softly. Noir smiled sadly as she said, "It's something we all share. People in pain can tell when others are in pain."

"How do you keep others from finding out your not really stupid?" Noir asked, honeslty curious, "I *mean, do you tank your grades just for appearances?"

"I make up tests after I fail them and I have my report cards sent home. Sometimes I take it too far though," she said, remembering when Artie had given her his 'lucky comb'. Noir simply gave her a strange smile and squeezed her hand in an encouraging manner. "Well, I should go now," she said, walling away, leaving Brittany slightly puzzled.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Kurt felt a surge of pride at how Noir had managed to read the glee club so quickly and called Mr. Shue out on all his faults. She had practically led the rebellion! It was weird on how she had managed to figure out Puck's voice was better suited for the song though, even if he did agree. Even if it was totally awkward to sing that kind of song with Puck. I mean, it was a love song between a transvestite and his gay lover. Chuckling at the thought, he closed his locker and turned to find Karofsky standing right behind him. He reacted by taking a step back into his locker, obviously startled by the larger boy's appearance. "What do you want?" he bit out harshly, using his icy words to hide his fear.

For a second, he thought he saw a bit of hurt on Karofsky's face, but it quickly dissapeared. "Who was that guy in the garage?" he growled, slipping back into his usual mask of intimidation. "What? You mean Chris? He's my uncle," Kurt replied, confused.

"He's the one that's been hurting you, isn't he?" the boy asked, taking a step forward into Kurt's personal space. Kurt swallowed nervously, remembering the last time they were this close. "D-don't be ridiculous," he stuttered, his eyes darting around, looking for ways to escape, "And why do you want to find out so bad? All your Neanderthal friends sem to be content with ignorance."

"They think you did this to yourself, but I know you. You're too proud for that kind of stupid shit," Karofsky replied.

"Oh yeah? How would you know? Youcouldn't possibly know how I feel about the stupid shit you and your 'buddies' have done to me," Kurt spat bitterly, walking away, "Hey, Noir," he greeted when he saw said girl walking towards him. She lifted a hand in reply and looked over his shoulder to see Karofsky staring at them.

"I'm going to guess by the way he was staring at your ass, he's closeted and has a huge crush on you," Noir commented. Kurt looked at her in surprise. "How the hell can you read people so easily?"

"It's a curse," she siad airily, flipping her hand in a dismissive manner.

"How is that a curse?"

"Would you like to have the power to tell when someone has just masturbated?" she aked with disgust as a boy came out of the bathroom with a satisfied look on his face. When he overheard Noir's words, he looked at her in embarrassed horror and took off down the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kurt!" Finn called as said boy walked towards his car. Kurt simply ignored him as he picked up his pace, not really wanting to face Finn at that moment. As Kurt was about to open the door, he felt Finn turn him around and pin him against the car. He bit his tongue to keep himself from crying out. "Kurt, listen to me!" Finn growled. "What do you want, Finn? If this is about last night then consider it forgotten. It was a mistake. End of story. Now can I just go home?" Kurt asked, suddenly feeling irritated at the gigantic teen, who looked rather shocked. "You're willing to forget about it just like that?" he asked, his tone disbelieving.

"Yup. Now let me go," Kurt said, brushing off Finn's hands and getting into his car. "Wait! How can you be so calm about this?" Finn asked, his voice hysterical, "I freaking kissed you!"

"You did what?" a voice that made Kurt freeze asked. They turned to see Karofsky looking at them with a fire burning in his eyes, looking extremely pissed. 'Not good, not good' Kurt thought, panicking.

"None of your business Neanderthal. What are you even doing here?" Kurt bit out, shoving Finn away from him.

"I got this, Kurt. Back off Karofsky, he doesn't want to talk to you," Finn said, moving back to Kurt's side, trying to protect him.

"I think the fairy can speak for himself. Ain't that right?" Karofsky sneered, turning to Kurt, who simply glared at him. "I said, back off," Finn demanded, shoving Karofsky, causing him to stumble a few steps back. "Oh, you wanna go, Hudson? Alright then," Karofsky called as he charged Finn. "Stop!" Kurt yelled as he stepped in between the two boys. Karofsky managed to stop seconds before colliding into the feminine boy. "Kurt, are you crazy? You could have gotten hurt!" Finn scolded as he shook Kurt hysterically. Karofsky scoffed, glaring. "If you are so worried about the fairy here getting all roughed up, then why can't you protect him when he's being hurt right under your nose!" he growled, poking Finn in the chest. Kurt paled and shot Karofsky an 'are you out of your mind' look that he didn't miss.

"Look, why don't you just let me talk to Hummel in peace, alright?"

"Why should I?" Finn countered.

"Finn, just leave. I'll talk to you when I get home," Kurt said, his tone firm with a note of finality. Finn looked at him helplessly for a minute as Kurt gave him his famous 'bitch please' look, complete with his arms crossed and his hip jutted out in a way that made Karofsky cough uncomfortably as his ears tinted pink. "Fine," Finn grumbled, walking away, giving Karofsky and 'I'm watching you' gesture. "You totally have him whipped," he chuckled.

"Look, what do you want? And what the hell was that with Finn! I kept your secret, you have to keep mine," Kurt growled angrily. "I will when you tell me your secret," Karofsky countered, taking a step forwards. "You want to know so bad?" Kurt asked, "Then fine, but if you tell anyone, I'm outing you, Neanderthal," he hissed. The bully simply nodded and waited for Kurt to continue. "My uncle isn't fond of 'fags' and he's making sure I know it. That's all there is too it, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go make Finn let go of that stupid incident," he finished, about to get in his car when Karofsky stopped him.

"You make it sound like he's just yelling at you! It's worse than that! He's hurting you! No matter what you want me to think, you and I both know that this is a big deal and I'm not letting this go!" He yelled, his face an inch away from Kurt's, his breathing heavy from all the yelling. Kurt looked at Karofsky with wide-eyed terror suddenly seeing him morph into Chris.

He could hear Chris's voice rage around him like a tornado, not even forming words, just a loud roar of ferocity ringing in Kurt's ears. "No. No. Nononononononono," he chanted to himself, covering his ears as he slid down the side of his car trembling violently. Karofsky looked at him, startled at the boy's breakdown. "Kurt?" he whispered softly, reaching a hand out, but Kurt squeezed tighter into himself. "No! Don't hurt me; don't hurt me, stop…" he cried, his words, almost incoherent through his tight sobs.

Not knowing what to do, he panicked and wrapped the sobbing boy in his arms. Kurt froze, going limp in his arms. "It's okay, it's okay," he whispered into his ear, feeling Kurt relax ever so slightly, which was a good sign. "D-Dave?" he whispered, his voice small. Karofsky felt his heart leap into his chest when Kurt said his name. "Y-yeah," he whispered back, hugging the boy tighter.

"Why did you help me?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"You looked like you were going insane. It scared me," he replied, knowing that wasn't the answer he wanted.

"You know what I mean," Kurt replied, his tone accusing, "You've been beating on me since middle school. Why do you suddenly care about my well-being?"

"Don't make me say it," Karofsky pleaded softly, "I'm not ready yet."

Kurt sighed, subconsciously snuggling deeper into Karof- no, Dave's arms, causing him to blush scarlet. "Thanks," he whispered, giving him a grateful smile. "N-no problem," he said, coughing in an embarrassed manner, and then turned serious,

"This proves it Kurt. You need to see someone about this guy. You can't just let him hurt you like this, it's not right." Kurt's smile disappeared instantaneously.

"You didn't have a problem with it," he said softly, anger seeping into his words as he wriggled himself out of Dave's arms. "Kurt-," Dave began, but was cut off with a flick of Kurt's hand.

"See you at school, Dave," he quipped, getting into his car. Dave stood there, the roar of the engine drowning out the sound of his heart breaking as Kurt drove away angrily.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

"Now are you going to talk to me?" Finn demanded as Kurt stormed into the house, not taking notice to the boy's obviously foul mood.

"You know what, Finn? Fine, I will talk. What do you want to talk about?" Kurt snapped, twirling on his heel so he was facing Finn, arms crossed angrily and eyes burning with fury.

Taken back by his stepbrother's attitude, Finn was momentarily stunned speechless, but quickly gathered his wits. "The kiss. We can't just act like it didn't happen."

Kurt sighed with annoyance. "Are you still worried about that? I know you didn't mean for it to happen. It's just stupid hormones. It didn't mean anything to you or me, so yes, Finn, we can act like it didn't happen," Kurt replied, rolling his eyes.

"B-but…" Finn stuttered, not believing Kurt's reaction, "It didn't mean anything to you?"

"Were practically brothers now! That would just be weird, so can you please just forget it?" Kurt pleaded, exasperated with the teens stubbornness.

"Okay," Finn agreed after a moment of silence.

"Finally!" he cried, throwing his hands in the air dramatically and going downstairs.

"…. I can't believe he didn't feel anything," Finn muttered, his pride hurt.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

"So, who wants to try out for the solos?" Mr. Shue announced in a rather annoyed tone, unhappy with the rebellion that Noir had started. He glanced to the girl, who was still drawing in the back, completely isolated from everyone else.

The only ones who raised their hands were Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachael. The pair glared at the Jewish girl with determination in their eyes. "What solos do you want to try out for?" the teacher sighed, knowing that the trio would probably manage to rile things up even more.

"Angel's part of _Cover You_," Kurt announced.

"_Seasons of Love_," Mercedes followed.

"Both," Rachael stated confidently.

"I'm sorry, Rachael, but I think it would better if you laid off the solos for a while," Mr. Shue said, hoping to let the girl down gently. "But-!"

"Rachael!" he snapped, silencing the stunned girl.

He sighed into his hands before asking, "What about the other part of _Cover you_? Anyone interested in that?"

Silence enveloped the room before Puck spoke up. "I'll do it."

"Are you sure? Do you even know what the song is about?" Kurt asked dubiously.

"Yeah, I know, princess," Puck smirked, not noticing the small flinch Kurt gave at the nickname, "but I think it's time to show how badass I am at solos."

The club rolled their eyes at his ego, but chuckled anyway.

"Well since no one else wants to try out, congrats guys, you all have your solo of choice," Mr. Shue announced, relieved there was no fight.

After practicing the songs a few times, Mr. Shue had to admit that Noir was right about Kurt and Noah; their voices blended together in the song beautifully and Mercedes belted out her notes with more passion and heart than Rachael ever could.

"See you guys tomorrow!" he called as the students left the room, "Noir, can I talk to you?"

The fatigue hat-wearing girl eyed him with curiosity as she made his way towards him, reminding the man of a wary cat. "I wanted to talk to you about yesterday," he began, "I have to admit, you were right about those two."

"You don't like me very much, do you?" she asked, her tone light and amused, but her face revealing nothing. Mr. Shue was slightly caught off guard by the accusation, but nodded carefully before explaining. "I didn't like how you took control of things so quickly and I thought I knew what was best for the group, but now I know that the kids deserve a chance to be heard. I'm just sorry that you had to be the one to make me see it."

"No problem," was all she said before giving him a small smile and walking out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't know who I want to be with Kurt so I'll pair Kurt with some of the boys and if you like that pairing, let me know. This chapter has Klaine and Purt.

The Warblers arrived at the school, uniform and all as they got off their bus. "So where are we supposed to go?" Blaine asked Wes, who was looking over the invitation with David. "It says one of their members is supposed to be waiting for us in the parking lot to show us to the auditorium," Wes replied, looking around for the mysterious guide. "Maybe it's her?" Jeff suggested, gesturing a girl clad in black walking torwards them. She had on a button up shirt over a shirt that said 'Insanity', cargo pants, combat boots, fingerless gloves, and a fatigue cap that covered her face and long black hair. "This will beinteresting," Nick remarked.

"You must be the Warblers," the girl said, eyeing their uniforms with amusement. "Yes, we are. Are you the one who's supposed to take us to the auditorium?" David asked. She nodded and motioned for them to follow her. "Does she seem familiar to you guys?" Wes whispered to Blaine and David, who looked at him dubiously before shaking their heads. "You think you know her?" David asked. Wes didn't answer, but simply looked at the girl in front of them intensely, trying to figure out where he had seen her before.

"Here we are," the girl said, opening the doors to the auditorium, revealing the New Directions sitting on the stage chatting aimlessly. The Warblers looked at their competition in shock, not used to such difference in variety in the members. They ranged from large to small, rebels to nerds, and tall to short. "Whoa, who is that?" Blaine gasped, staring at a certain fashionista, who was talking animatedly with a large black girl. The girl looked back at him and winked. "His names Kurt. Don't worry, he bats for your team," she chuckled as he blushed furiously and announced, "I found them."

At her announcement, the other glee club looked over to the uniformed students, who looked highly uncomfortable, standing in the doorway awkwardly. "Dude, that guy's mouth is huge," Nick snickered, pointing to a blonde haired boy.

"Glad to see you could make it! My name is Mr. Shuester, but Mr. Shue is fine," a curly haired man greeted, hopping off the stage and walking over to them, "Great job Noir!"

At the name, Wes made a choking noise, which alarmed the two glee clubs. "Wes, are you okay?" Blaine asked worriedly, putting a hand on his friends back. "Wes? Wesly Hughes?" Noir whispered.

The Asian boy looked at Noir in shock , who stared back at him emotionlessly. "N-Noir? Noir Sharine?" Wes exclaimed. Noir glared at the name. "It's Alpha not Sharine," she said bitterly. The others stared at the two in confusion. "What is going on? Noir, why do you know the enemy?" a small girl in an orange sweater demanded. "Was he at Asian camp?" an Asian girl with blue streaks whispered to another Asain boy, who shrugged. "I don't remember, I was amking out with you the whole time," he whispered back. They giggled at each other and intertwined their fingers, which Kurt smiled sadly at, which Blaine noticed. 'Does he like the Asian boy?' Blaine thought, a little distraught by the thought.

"Is there something we should know about?" Mr. Shue asked, concerned. "It's fine, Mr. Shue," Wes replied, "I think it would be a good time to start now, don't you think?"

"Um, sure," Mr. Shue replied, a little confused at the strange event that had just taken place, "You have the stage."

"What was that all about?" Kurt whispered to Noir as they took their seats, waiting for the performance to start. "Nothing important," she replied, waving her hand in a dissmisive manner. Kurt looked at her dubiously, but didn't press the matter. As the Warblers sang Teenage Dream, Kurt couldn't help but squirm uncomfortably when the soloist looked directly at him every chance he got. "He's into you," Noir commented when she noticed what Kurt was blushing at. "W-what? How do you even know he's…" he trailed off.

"He was practically drooling over you when we walked inside," she chuckled, " 'Who is that?" she imitated Blaine's reaction. Kurt blushed once more as Blaine made a point of directly looking into his eyes as they finished the song. As they started Fireflies, Noir noticed Wes glaring fiercely at her. She sighed. 'He's never going to let it go, is he?' she thought sadly

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

"Could you please try to restain yourself from flirting with the enemy during the performance next time?" Wes snapped at Blaine, who shrugged in a 'what can you do?' way. "You were the one glaring at that girl like you wanted to murder her the whole time," David pointed out, "What is your deal with her?"

"It's nothing," he growled, sitting down angrily. Blaine and David exchanged looks before sitting down. As the music started, Blaine perked up at the familiar song. He loved Rent and watched it every week and Angel had been his favorite character. His jaw dropped when Kurt sang the intro to the song. His voice was high, clear, and perfect for the song. As the rest of the club harmonied behind him, he stepped out onto the center of the stage singing his heart out. Puck soon joined him, Kurt to shift uncomfortably, but the tension was broken when the taller teen grabbed his hand and twirled him around.

As the song went on, they acted just lke the couple in the movie, happily dancing as they sang, the rest of the club joining in the merriment. It was more like they were singing to each other than the audience. As the song ended, they quickly took their places for Seasons of Love and belted out the song beautifully, still high from the fun of the first song, Mercedes owning her solo and making it her bitch. "I think I'm in love," David whispered, to which Blaine replied, "Ditto." Wes rolled his eyes at his friends, continuing to glare at Noir, not liking the happy look on her face as she sang and danced with the New Directions. After the song ended, he managed to catch her eye, only to be confused when she looked at him sadly before turning away.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Kurt hopped off the stage to mingle with the Warblers like the others when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He froze, his mind automatically thinking it was Karofsky, but the thought flew out of his head as he was turned around and saw Puck smirking down at him. "So, what did you think, Princess?" Puck asked smugly, smirking at the smaller boy. "You don't need another shot to your ego, you might explode," Kurt replied, rolling his eyes, trying not to let the offensive nickname get to him, "nut I have to admit, you surprised me. Didn't think you would be willing to dance with the fag."

"I've changed you know," Puck said, frowning, "and don't call yourself that."

"Changed? Sure," Kurt scoffed, about to hop off the stage when Puck grabbed his wrist.

"I have changed," Puck's forceful tone caused him to turn around and gasped. He could see unrestrained lust and possessiveness in the Jewish teen's eyes. "I-I'm going to talk with the Warblers," he stammered, running to join Mercedes, who was flirting with David.

"This is my best friend, Kurt," Mercedes said, pushing Kurt in front of her when he reached them, "Kurt, this is David and _Blaine_. Anyway, what was that with you and Puck?"

"Oh, nothing. Nice to meet you guys," he said, smiling shyly. "I hear you like Wicked. It just so happens, that it's also Blaine's favorite musical," David said, grinning as he threw an arm around a blushing soloist. "Really?" Kurt chirped happily. "Uh, yeah, but Rent is a close second," Blaine replied, rubbing the back of his head in an embarrased manner. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Kurt replied, grabbing Blaine's hand, who looked like he would explode if any more blood rushed to his head.

"It was your fault she died!" a voice shouted from outside of the auditorium, followed by a loud slap. Everyone rushed outside to see Wes yelling angrily at Noir, who simply stared back at him silently as a red mark slowly grew on her face, but her eyes burned with anger "Did you even love her!" he continued, poking her in the chest forcefully, "Did you even care?"

"Yes, I did." The simple three words stoped Wes in his tracks, surprise plastered all over his face. "I loved her so much, it hurt. Don't think I don't blame myself every day for it, so you can yell at me all you want, but don't ever question if I care," she said, her eyes flashing dangerously, "Don't think you know anything about how I feel." With those final words, she simply walked away, but somehow, it had more impact than any storm out Rachael could have done.


	9. Chapter 9

Wes walked directly over to Noir after their performance ended. "Didn't know you could sing. Probably not very well considering you had no solo," he sneered. She simply looked back at him and shrugged. "I didn't feel like auditioning," she replied, attempting to walk away, but Wes grabbed her wrist.

"I'm not going to let you run away like before," he growled, narrowing his eyes. "Not here," was all she said before going outside, Wes following her. After she stopped walking, she turned on her heel and faced him, causing him to almost crash into her. Glaring, he noticed her eyes. "What happened?" he asked, reaching out for her face, momentarily forgetting about his anger. After seeing her flinch, he remembered and glared at her.

"So, Alpha? What, your parents disowned you or something?" he spat at her.

"I was… taken in by someone else," she said, looking away for a moment before continuing, "Your still mad, aren't you. About Sierra."

"You didn't deserve her."

"She chose me, Wes. She knew what she was doing."

"She was confused! She didn't know what she wanted."

"You're only saying that because she didn't want you." Those words were spoken quietly, but Wes felt as if they had been shouted in the ear with a bullhorn. "Y-you stole her from me," he said, eyes blazing with anger.

"She wasn't happy with you!" she snapped back, "and you knew that!"

"You didn't even come to her funeral! You left everything, and you never looked back!"

"It wasn't my decision!"

"Then why did you leave! Tell me!"

Noir was silent, her gaze hard and impenetrable.

"It was your fault she died!" he shouted in her face before slapping her, "Did you even love her!" he continued, poking her in the chest forcefully, "Did you even care?"

"Yes, I did." The simple three words stopped Wes in his tracks, surprise plastered all over his face. "I loved her so much, it hurt. Don't think I don't blame myself every day for it, so you can yell at me all you want, but don't ever question if I care," she said, her eyes flashing dangerously, "Don't think you know anything about how I feel." With those final words, she simply walked away.

Wes suddenly felt several eyes on him and turned to see both glee clubs staring at him. "Dude, what was that?" David asked, looking at him in a disapproving manner. "Noir!" Kurt called, chasing after the multi-colored eyed girl, leaving behind a disappointed Blaine. "Don't worry, he'll be back," Mercedes reassured him.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

"Well, look at what we have here," Azimio said, grinning as he cornered Noir against the dumpster, the rest of the jocks backing him up. Noir's eyes flickered towards Karofsky, who stood uncomfortably as the others advanced towards her. "Looks like we need to give the little gleek a little toss, don't we," Azimio said, chuckling darkly, "Hey Karofsky, come join us!"

Um, no thanks dude. I, uh, pulled something during practice," he denied, holding his hands up.

"Whatever man, your loss."

As one of the jocks went for her legs, she suddenly kicked him straight in the crotch, causing him to double over and moan painfully. "Get her!" another one yelled angrily. After a few minutes, the football team lay around Noir, who stood in the middle of the bodies panting slightly as she wiped her mouth. "I feel much better now," she muttered as Karofsky stared at her in shock and amusement. She looked at him for a moment before saying, "You kissed Kurt, right?"

"What? N-no, I, um… who told you that?" he stammered as he looked at the jocks nervously to see if they heard her.

"Don't worry, they won't be conscious for about three hours, give or take. Anyways, every time someone mentioned you, he'd look terrified and touch his lips, " she explained, noticing his sad look, "But now he glares and blushes a little." He perked up at her words. "You also stare at his ass a lot."

He spluttered for a bit before blushing and rubbing the back of his head. "Noir? Noir what was tha- Whoa!" Kurt called as she ran towards her, braking when he saw the sea of bodies. "Did you do this?" he asked, turning to Karofsky, admiration in his eyes. He obviously thought the taller boy had been protecting Noir from being tossed into the dumpster. He was about to deny it when he spotted Noir shaking her head at him. "Um, yeah," he lied, not exactly knowing why he was lying.

"Maybe you do deserve a chance, Karofsky," Kurt said as he smiled at him, "C'mon, let's go back," he said to Noir, dragging her behind him. She winked back at Karofsky as a large blush crawled up his neck.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

"I got her!" Kurt called to the glee clubs, who were interrogating Wes viciously. Nick and Jeff having fun playing good cop-bad cop. "I said, tell us what happened!" Nick yelled dramatically while Jeff was pretending to try to calm him down, stifling giggles.

"Would either of you like to explain what just happened?" Mr. Shue asked, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows. Noir glanced at Wes, who was staring back at her, but this time, without the anger or hatred, just curiosity. "Bad history. It's nothing important you need to know about," was all Noir said.

"That's it? He slaps you and you call it nothing?" Rachael yelled indignantly. The others added their agreement behind her. "That's exactly what I call it. Nothing. No big deal. Also, none of your business," she said, crossing her arms firmly. Rachael huffed before storming out, but no one noticed.

"Um, I guess we'd better get going then," David said awkwardly before shooing the Warblers outside, but not before Blaine managed to get Kurt's number, much to Puck's chagrin. Wes glanced over to Noir, who was being continuously questioned by the New Directions. She looked back at him and gave him a sad smile before waving at him. He waved back, a little shocked at her reaction, but was pulled out by Thad before he could do anything else.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Kurt collapsed against his bed, new cuts on his stomach. Although they were long, they were extremely shallow, which meant they would heal without any scars. Not wanting to take the risk of making them any worse, he wrapped his torso in gauze and changed into his silk pajamas, the cool fabric welcome against his skin. He could hear the creaking from upstairs as Chris lay down on the sofa, no doubt pleased with what he had done to Kurt.

He sniffed angrily, wiping away the stupid tears that had sprung into his eyes. What had he done to deserve this? He wondered how Noir put up with it for years, and from her own parents! He didn't know what he would have done if Burt were to hit him. Maybe kill himself.

With that depressing thought, he drifted off to sleep.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

"The song I want you to pick for this week will be entirely your choice!" Mr. Shue announced, gaining the interests of the students, "I want you to do a song about anything, but it has to somehow tie to you. Your life, your feelings, anything!"

Right after he finished speaking, Rachael started spouting off some rant about how she would pick a song that would show she would rise above the rest one day and that everyone would be sorry for bullying her. Everyone rolled their eyes, already used to the girl's lengthy speeches. "Watcha got there?" they heard Santana say, along with the rustle of a paper. Everyone turned towards the back where the Hispanic girl was holding up a piece of paper while Noir waited patiently for it to be given back, not really caring it had been take. "Damn! Did you do this?" she exclaimed, looking at the paper in awe.

"Let me see that," Puck said, grabbing the paper. He held it up for the rest of the club to see. It was a sketch of the entire glee club in the middle of a jam session. Puck was holding a guitar while the rest of the club was around him in various positions, some dancing, some singing, others just looking like they were having fun. It was a picture of joy.

The club turned to Noir, who shrugged. "Dream." The club looked at her in confusion, but she didn't explain. Brittany gave her a knowing look, which Mr. Shue saw, but didn't press the matter.

"I dream of happiness too," Brittany told her before she left.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

After school, Kurt and Noir decided to go for coffee after school to talk for a bit. The fashionista wanted to know how the dark haired girl dealt with what he was going through.

"Have you ever contemplated suicide?" Kurt asked to Noir, thinking bout last night, who simply acted as if it was the most normal question in the world and replied with a, "if you mean have I thought about doing it, then no, but it is something that I've thought about in general."

Kurt turned to her, surprised with her answer. "Why?"

She turned to him, her eyes dark and serious. "Suicide means dying. Every time I was being beaten, my worst fear was that they would go to far and I would die. Every day was a battle for surviving. I would think, 'I've already gotten this far, why would I throw it all away?' It would take so much for me to just stop myself from bleeding to death, from just letting myself lie there and go, but I didn't because I always dragged my sorry ass up from the floor and take care of myself because I didn't want to die."

He stared at her blankly before saying, "You've really thought a lot about this, haven't you?"

"More than someone our age should have."

They were silent for a few more moments before it was broken again. "What happened with you and that Warbler the other day?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes. "I may as well tell you, since you already know half the story." Kurt didn't say anything, but wondered what she meant by that.

"Remember when I told you about that girl I fell in love with?"

He nodded, remembering it was the first time they had ever spoken with each other.

"She had been Wes's girlfriend first, but she was confused back then. She didn't really know what she had wanted, and for a while, things were really tense between us. In the end, she chose me, which upset Wes so much; he called her a dyke before slapping her. While I was helping her get over him, she found out about my parents and helped me escape them. When we went to go celebrate, the restaurant we went to was taken hostage. The criminals raped her and shot her when I tried to stop them. After that, I was moved away immediately to a foster home and adopted before I came here."

Kurt remained silent throughout the story, understanding and shock taking over his face. "Oh my Gaga, that must have been terrible," he whispered, horrified from the story. He reached for her hand and squeezed it in a comforting manner, "And with all you've been through."

"Wes doesn't know about my past, but I can't help but think that if I hadn't been so stupid, she would still be here…" her voice trailed off as she looked towards the door, her eyes curious and surprised. Kurt turned around and nearly choked on his coffee as Blaine, Wes, and David strode in, uniform and all.

Kurt ducked his head, hoping they wouldn't see them. "I understand why I wouldn't want them to see me, but why are you hiding from him?" Noir asked quietly, pulling her usual cap lower on her face. "Um, boy troubles," was his answer.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Blaine and David grabbed a table as Wes went to go buy their coffees. "He's been really uptight since we went to McKinley," David commented, sitting down. Blaine simply shrugged as he loosened his scarf. "He'll tell us when he's ready, don't bother him about it," he replied.

"Don't bother him? You were the one who practically demanded he tell us what happened during rehearsal today," David pointed out.

Blaine was about to reply when Wes came back with three steaming hot cups of coffee. "Isn't that Kurt?" David asked, gesturing over to a booth where Kurt sat, looking as if he was talking to someone. "Wonder if he's on a date," Wes thought out loud, immediately regretting his words when Blaine's face became determined as he marched over to the booth, the pair following behind him.

"Hey Kurt, I-" Blaine started, but cut himself off when he saw Noir sitting in the seat across from the boy. "You guys are on a date?" David blurted.

Kurt choked on his coffee while Noir looked him in the eyes and said with a straight face and said, "No, are you guys on a date?"

Kurt sputtered again, this time trying not to laugh at the faces of the three Warblers. "Would, you, pfft, like to, um, j-join us?" Kurt managed to say through his bouts of laughter.

Taking the offer, Blaine quickly claimed the spot next to Kurt, who tried to not make it obvious as he tried to move as far as he could from the eager boy. Chris had caused him to feel rather uncomfortable with being in close proximity with others. David sat next to Noir as Wes sat with Blaine, decreasing the space between him and Kurt, much to his discomfort.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Blaine asked, trying to ease the awkward tension.

Kurt and Noir exchanged a glance before answering.

"Glee."

"Nothing."

"Um, okaaaay," David said awkwardly, dragging out the last syllable.

"So, any chance you would like to explain the little… argument the other day? Wes here won't get that stick out of his ass to tell us," Blaine joked, gaining a fierce glare from said boy.

"Twist it around. You might like it," Noir teased, chuckling at the dark red tinge crawling over Wes's ears, "Anyway, if Wes doesn't want to tell you, I don't think it would be right for me to tell," she said shrugging.

"Darn," David said, snapping his fingers, causing everyone to laugh, except for Wes, who simply glared at Noir for her little joke. "What was that comment about 'dream' in glee anyway?" Kurt asked after the laughter died down. The Warbler boys looked confused, but Noir shrugged. "It's complicated."

"What are you guys talking about?" David asked.

"Apparently, it's complicated," Kurt said, gesturing to Noir, who simply smiled cheekily.

"Well, I think we should get back to Dalton. See you guys later," Blaine said, standing up, Wes and David following suit.

"Well wasn't totally awkward," Noir said sarcastically before taking a long sip of coffee.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

"Hi! What are you guys doing here?" Mercedes said, greeting the Warblers as they walked into the coffee shop. Tina and Rachael followed behind her, greeting them as well.

"Well, we just finished interrupting Kurt and Noir's date," David said chuckling as Blaine blushed and pushed his friends out the door.

"WHAT?"


	10. Chapter 10

I changed the assignment for the glee club so check it out.

The glee club, minus Kurt and Noir, was hosting a small meeting at Rachael's house, discussing what Mercedes, Rachael, and Tine had heard from the Warblers. "Are you sure they were on a date?" Finn asked, confused by the information, " I mean, they could have just been lying."

"Hell no, we saw them. They were having coffee and laughing and smiling at each other!" Mercedes said adamantly.

"Poor Noir, she's probably deluding herself into thinking Kurt isn't gay," Rachael sighed dramatically, "It'll break her heart to know the truth."

Mercedes blushed, remembering that was exactly what she had done.

"Have you noticed that he's practically the only one that she'll talk to?" Tina remarked, giggling when Mike wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That's not exactly her fault," Sam spoke up, "I mean, how many of you guys actually tried talking to her?" The others were silenced, the truth of Sam's words sinking in. "Well, she's kind of creepy," Santana commented, twirling her ponytail with a perfectly manicured nail.

"Well Tina is a vampire, so I think that makes her ten times creepier," Brittany said absent-mindedly in her usual soft dreamy voice. Tina glared at her while the others chuckled a little. "It's kind of hypocritical though. I mean, we're all freaks but we still like each other. Why should she be any different?" she continued, slipping up and letting her true intelligence shine through. She suddenly noticed all eyes are on her and giggled, "My cat told me that."

She still got strange looks, but her momentary use of large words was forgotten. "Do you think Kurt is actually attracted to her?" Tina asked.

"No way! He's GAY!" Mercedes and Puck yelled at the same time. Everybody looked at Puck, surprise and shock evident on their faces. "Mercedes I understand, but Puck? Since when are you so defensive about Kurt?" Rachael asked, glaring as she put her hands on her hips.

"Never! I'm just saying, he goes around practically screaming at the top of his lungs how flaming he is and then goes out with a girl? It's kind of weird," he said, rolling his eyes, "Anyways, she could be a lesbian. Remember when that Asian dude was yelling at her and then she said 'I loved her'?"

"She could have been talking about a relative. And he went out with me when he sang Mellencamp," Brittany commented.

"That was for his dad though," Mercedes pointed out, "Finn, you haven't noticed anything strange with Kurt and his dad have you?" Finn shook his head.

"We have to tell her tomorrow. Poor Noir. First year at a new school and she's going to have her heart broken," Rachael said sympathetically.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Noir somehow found herself being dragged across the hallway by Mercedes and Tina as she was heading to lunch. She didn't question or fight back, curious as to what the pair was leading her too. AS she was seated in a chair, she noticed the entire glee club except Kurt was gathered in the room looking at her rather solemnly.

'They look as if someone died. I wonder where Kurt is?' she wondered to herself. As these thoughts connected, she blurted out, "Is Kurt dead?"

She clamped her hands over her mouth to stop from laughing as confusion, panic, and shock arose on the faces of the New Directions. 'Well I got that wrong' she thought.

"No, he's not dead, but…" Rachael said hesitantly, "He's gay."

As everyone waited for the onslaught of tears and denial, Noir simply sat there, her expression unreadable. "So?" was all she said.

"So? You don't have a chance in hell with him," Santana stated bluntly.

"Wait… you think I like Kurt?" she asked, an amused grin lingering on her face, "What the hell would make you think that?"

"You were on a date with him yesterday! We saw it!" Tine squealed.

"It wasn't a date."

The club stared at the strange girl, not exactly sure at what to do at this point. "You don't have a problem with Kurt being gay?" Finn asked confused.

"No. Do you?" she countered, chuckling when he denied it, sputtering profusely.

"Well, why not? Most people do," Santana said.

"Most people aren't pansexual."

"What's that?" Brittany asked.

"It's like being bi, but it's not. Look it up, or not. I don' really care," she said, gathering her stuff and walking out the door, heading to class, leaving a very confused group of teens.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

"They thought what?" Kurt asked incredulously when Noir told him what had happened, "They are so stupid," he sighed into his hands. They walked into the glee club room, seeing Mr. Shue eagerly setting up things for that day. "Hey you two! Any luck on the assignment?" he asked eagerly.

"We're making progress," Noir said, Kurt nodding agreement. "Great!" Mr. Shue said enthusiastically.

After everyone settled down, Kurt scooted over ever so slightly when Puck sat down next to him and casually used the back of his chair as an armrest. "Hey Princess," he said, giving him a small smirk. Kurt could feel the familiar cold fury the nickname brought him and flinched. "Don't fucking call me that," he hissed. Puck recoiled in surprise at the venom in his voice. "Hey, why so mad?" he said, softly touching Kurt's arm. Kurt froze as he heard Chris's voice in his head,

"_Hey, why so upset?" Chris chuckled sadistically as he dragged the blade down Kurt's arm, relishing the small boy's scream. _

"_Don't_ TOUCH ME!" Kurt shrieked, falling out of his chair, pain shooting through his body as he landed on the floor. He felt the stares of the others burning holes into his skull and looked around frantically, watching the faces turn into the face of his tormentor. "No, no, no, no, NO!" he yelled, scrambling off the floor and running out of the room. "Shit," Noir muttered as she ran after him.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Noir followed Kurt, not attempting to reach out to him until he collapsed into a sobbing mess in some classroom, which some teacher left carelessly unlocked. He curled into himself, forming a protective cocoon to muffle his sobs. Without warning, she grabbed his face and gave him a soft slap to snap him out of his hysteria. He quieted down at once, staring at Noir with wide eyes. "N-Noir?" he asked softly, "Crap, not again," he moaned, dragging his hands through his already messy hair.

"This isn't the first time?" Noir asked her voice serious.

"Second. The first time, Karofsky helped me out."

Noir nodded, not fazed by the fact Karofsky was the one to help Kurt out the first time. "You need to go to someone about this. It usually takes more than a couple of months for this kind of attack, but if he continues this abuse, you can end up with serious mental trauma. Tell someone."

"No! He'll, he'll…." Kurt choked off as he shook his head violently, "He's going to kill me."

"Listen to me, Kurt. Listen, because I know from firsthand experience that there are much worse things that can happen to you than being dead."

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

They skipped the rest of glee club and went to Noir's house. Kurt didn't know if Chris was at his house or not and he didn't feel like facing him yet. As they pulled up into the driveway, Kurt looked at the mall house with a critical eye. It was rather ordinary looking, white walls and curtains pulled over the window. They went inside and Noir motioned for Kurt to sit on the couch in the living room and went to go make some hot chocolate. The room was rather plain, with only two couches, a coffee table, and a TV, but Kurt noticed a small framed drawing on the wall and went to examine it.

It wasn't colored, but it was amazingly detailed. It was a picture of two young girls, both around Kurt's age if not a bit younger. It looked like a picture that had been taken during a moment of surprise. One of the girls had caught the other in a surprise kiss, her widened eyes of surprise being a good indication of this. They were sitting under a tree, the shade darkening the girl's profiles. "I have the photograph, but she told me she liked this one better," Noir said as Kurt turned around.

She handed him a mug of hot chocolate and smiled nostalgically at the picture. Opening the frame, she pulled out a photo that had been hidden behind the drawing and pulled it out. She handed it to Kurt, who gasped at the similarity between the two pictures. With the color, Kurt now identified the girl being kissed as Noir, but the other girl's identity was unknown. She had long sunset red hair and smooth white skin. She was dressed as a boy wearing loose jeans and a red button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. "That's Sierra," she said.

"She's pretty," was all Kurt said.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Puck was about to go after Kurt along with Noir, but Mercedes pulled him back. "What did you do to my boy, white boy?" she demanded, "He only left after you said something to him!"

"Nothing, I swear!" he insisted, "He was just being really pissy, so I asked him what was wrong and then he went all psycho on me!"

"Do you think we should try to find them?" Sam asked, looking worried.

"Good idea. Everybody split up," Mr. Shue agreed, letting the students disperse to find Kurt and Noir. Puck was the first one to dash out of the room, rushing down the hall. As he ran up and down the halls of McKinley, he heard something that sent chills down his spine.

"Listen to me, Kurt. Listen, because I know from firsthand experience that there are much worse things that can happen to you than being dead."

He walked towards the sound of Noir's voice and peeked into the dark room where he saw Noir grabbing Kurt's shoulders and looking into his eyes in a serious manner. "I've been through this. Don't let him win. C'mon, we need to get you out of here."

Puck hid behind the door as he saw Noir drag Kurt out of the building, the boy doing nothing to stop her. What the hell was going on?


	11. Chapter 11

"What!"

The hysteria that broke out when Puck had announced what he had heard was uncontainable. The panic level rose to unbearable heights. "Hey, HEY!" Mr. Shue yelled, successful in getting the glee club to calm down again. "Is he going to die?" Brittany asked quietly. She had looked so heartbroken at the news, her large blue eys brimming with tears.

"Look, we'll just talk to him about it tomorrow," Mr. Shue said.

"Unless he's DEAD by tomorrow," Mercedes pointed out angrily.

"Why does Noir know what's wrong with him?" Tine sniffed sadly. The goth girl didn't notice when the room became deadly silent at her comment. "I thought we were his friends," she said, a tear sliding down her face. Mike hugged her comfortingly and the faces of the glee club members became angry.

"You know what? Forget him, I thought we were his friends and he now he's telling all his secrets to some girl he barely knows? That's a pretty screwed up way to treat your friends," Santana growled to the club's surprsie. They had no idea how much she cared for Kurt. She left, Brittany following behind her after giving them an apologetic look. Everybody mumbled in agreement and left.

Mr. Shue sighed in frustration. Why couldn't things be simple for once?

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Although Finn was kind of angry at Kurt, he couldn't help but feel a cold fear creep into his stomach when he saw that his step-brother wasn't home yet. He sighed. Why wouldn't Kurt tell anybody what was wrong with him? What was so special about Noir? Suddenly, he heard the door open and saw Kurt peek around the door like he was afraid, but he relaxed when he only saw Finn.

"Hey Finn, Chris isn't here?" he said, trying not to look to afraid as his eyes darted around.

"No he and your dad went out," Finn said, gesturing to the note on the kitchen table, "and Mom went out with some friends."

"Oh," he breathed a sigh of relief, an action Finn fortunately didn't notice.

"Well, I'm going to my room now so-"

"What's going on with you Kurt?"

Kurt faltered for a moment but replied anyway. "W-What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Puck told us what Noir said to you about there being worse things than being dead. And why does she know what's going on with you anyway? I thought we were you're friends!" he yelled, bringing up Tina's words from earlier. Kurt paled at his words, shrinking away.

"I n-need to go so-" he was cut off as Finn grabbed his wrist and pinned him against the wall.

"What the hell are you-mmfhh!" he was silenced as Finn jammed their lips together, causing him to inhale sharply through his nose, pushing Finn off of him. "Stop _doing_ that!" he said, his voice an octave higher. Tears were building up in his eyes and his face was flushed red. "Kurt, wait-" but the smaller boy was already rushing downstairs.

Kurt closed the door, hoping Finn wouldn't come down. He let out a breath when he didn't hear the familiar creaking of the stairs, but couldn't help but wish for a lock. Why was this happening? Puck, Finn, Karofsky, Blaine… Well, he hadn't seen Blaine in a while, so he wouldn't have to worry about him for a while. "This is all so fucked up," he muttered to himself before letting out a hollow laugh, "I'm freaking going insane."

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Kurt didn't even bother to try and dress up that day. He simply threw on a pair of back skinny jeans and a white graphic t-shirt. He didn't bother styling his hair and left it messy like when they had performed Empire State of Mind. Throwing on a black jacket, he left the house in a state of unrest. He felt empty as he drove to school, the radio silent for once. He dragged himslef to the choir room, the only place he felt safe anymore and leaned his head against the piano and sighed. "Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!" he yelled as he slammed his hands on the piano keys.

"Didn't know you were so violent, Hummel."

Kurt's head snapped up to see Dave staring at him, eyeing his hair. He groaned as he ran his hand through his unruly locks. "Shut up, I was tired."

"It looks sexy. Anyways, you could have slept in more. There's like another hour before school starts," Dave pointed out, taking a seat onn the paino bench next to Kurt, who scooted over another inch.

"Sexy? What the hell are you smoking? And how else am I going to avoid you Neanderthals from tossing me into the dumpster?"

"We haven't done that since…" Dave trailed off uncomfortably.

"Since what? When you guys thought I went emo and started slicing my wrists open? Doesn't sound like such a bad idea now that I think about it," he said bitterly.

"Don't even joke about that!" Dave yelled, grabbing Kurt's shoulders so he was facing the larger boy. The next words he spoke chilled Dave.

"Who said I was joking?"

Dave stared at the boy, looking for anything, a trace of a smile or amusement, but all he saw was seriousness etched into the pale skin. "D-don't. I don't think I could stand it if I lost you," he said sadly, looking straight into the eyes of the small boy. Kurt scoffed, pushing the boy off him. "So what? I shouldn't off myself because some closeted asshole wants me around so he can deck me into lockers and ruin my clothes? No thanks," he spat, about to leave, when Dave pinned him against the piano, effectively trapping him.

Kurt glared at him. "Don't you da-mmff!" Dave pressed his lips against Kurt's, fire enveloping his body as he kissed harder, bruising the smaller boy's mouth. He could feel hands pushing against his chest, but it didn't matter to him. He simply pressed harder; the only thing in his mind was lust. He snaked his arms around that perfect, slim waist and brought it to his hips, the contact electrocuting him. Suddenly, it all came crashing down when he felt something wet against his cheek.

Kurt was crying.

He pulled away to see a single tear trailing down the countertenor's face. His eyes were wide with shock and his face was flushed and his lips were bruised from the kiss. He looked utterly perfect except for the single tear that shattered the picture.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry I-"

"Karofsky? What the hell are you doing- Kurt! What the hell are you doing to him!" a voice from the door yelled angrily. They turned to see Puck standing in the doorway looking absolutely livid. "Get away from him!" he demanded, pushing Dave off Kurt and pushing the boy behind him protectively.

"What? Is he your boyfriend?" Dave sneered.

"Guys, stop!" Kurt yelled, pushing himself between the two boys. "He made you cry!" Puck yelled stubbornly.

"It's… complicated," he sighed, rubbing his temples.

"I'm out of here," Karofsky said, pushing past Puck, "See ya Kurt," he said, giving him a wink, pulling a growl out of the Mohawed teen.

"What the hell was that!" Puck growled, advancing towards the smaller boy, who paled at the anger in Puck's words. "N-nothing! Yeesh! You're so no-"

"He kissed you, didn't he?"

Kurt froze and looked away, his pale skin turning a dark red as he avoided Puck's eyes. "He did. Don't deny it, because you have that look all over your face." Kurt blushed even harder, his eyes turned towards the ground. "Look, don't hurt him, he was just-"

"Why are you defending him? Do you like him?"

The smaller boy was shocked speechless. He never really thought that he could feel anything but hate towards the bully, but lately, he didn't even know what he felt for anyone anymore.

Taking his silence as a yes, Puck plowed forward. "He's not good for you, princess," he said.

"And what? You are?" Kurt snorted, rolling his eyes, "You forget, you were the one who did the majority of slushying to all of us, not to mention the fact that you were the leader for throwing me into the dumpster."

"I said I've changed!" he argued, gripping Kurt's slender shoulders, but was brushed off.

"You want me to believe it? Stop calling me princess. Then I'll consider it."

Before Kurt could leave, Puck grabbed his face and mashed his lips against his. As he pulled away, he could feel Kurt pull himself from his grasp. "Don't do that!" he squeaked, turning red.

As Kurt ran out of the room, Puck sighed into his hands and slumped down into a chair. "What's wrong with me?"

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

'Why is this happening?' Kurt thought, grabbing his face, feeling the heat pool into his cheeks. "Puckerman finally let you go?" a voice from behind him said. He let out a small squeak as he turned on his heel and saw Dave looming over him. "L-leave me alone, Karofsky," he stuttered, about to walk away but was stopped when Dave wrapped his arms around his torso and pulled him back towards him, his entire front pressed against Kurt's back.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered softly into Kurt's ear.

Kurt shivered slightly from the warm breath on his ear causing Dave to smirk. "S-stop," Kurt whined softly, squirming weakly, but Dave simply tightened his grip. "I won't let you get away from me again," he whispered, this time brushing his lips slightly over the smaller boys ear.

"Stop!" he yelled, pushing Dave away from him, "Just… stop."

"What's wrong?" Dave asked, concerned.

"You can't just do this, Dave! You bully me for years and then you just turn around and kiss me. I just need time to take this in, okay?" he asked, softly looking up at him through his lashes causing Dave to blush darkly.

"Okay. I'll wait," Dave said, brushing away Kurt's bangs from his eyes, "but before I do that, let me do this," he said as he pressed one last kiss to those impossibly soft lips before walking away.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm not going to be doing this in the order with the shows, so don't complain that I skipped over some of them.

Kurt walked the halls in a daze, trying to figure out what was going on in his life. When he had talked to Noir, she had simply shrugged and said, "That is totally fucked up."

He had no idea what to do when suddenly the entire glee club, save for Finn, Puck, and Noir had started to glare at him. 'Why are they so mad at me?' he thought sadly to himself as he put his books into his locker. "Hey look, it's the emo fag!" Azimio jeered at Kurt, who glared at the larger boy. However, before he could say anything, he heard Noir say, "Hey look, it's the tubby Neanderthal!"

Azimio turned on her, glaring fiercely. "You calling me fat, bitch?"

"Yes, I am calling you overweight," she deadpanned, not even flinching when he looked her straight in the eyes. The hallway became quiet as the students stared in shock at her. "Don't mess with me, because I will mess you up," he growled, his fist inches from her face.

She let out a chilling laugh. "I don't think you can mess me up anymore than I already am," she whispered theatrically, sending chills up his spine.

"Shut up!" he yelled as he let his fist fly towards her. Suddenly everything happened so fast. She dodged his punch and was standing behind him. He roared and unleashed his anger upon her, but the blows never hit her. She simply laughed as he tried to land a hit on her.

Suddenly, she jumped kicked him in the stomach and the force of it pushed him against the lockers. "Whoa, what's going on here?" Mr. Shue demanded, pushing Noir away from the groaning jock.

Noir simply glared at the boy in amusement and hatred. "C'mon. You two Azimio, to the principal's office," Mr. Shue said, ushering the two students away. Kurt looked on in shock as Noir turned around and gave him a smile wink.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

"So what happened here?" Figgins asked, leaning forward in his chair, leaning his head in hands.

"Okay, wait! Why is Sue in here?" Mr. Shue asked in frustration.

"Well because, my dear little gremlin, anything that has to do with your little glee elves here, I may need to capture on video for blackmail purposes in the future," said cheerleader coach replied, sneering at Noir, who gave her a chilling smile.

"Well, Azimio here called Kurt an emo fag, so I proceeded to provoke him into trying to beat me up, then I kicked him in his jiggling gut," Noir said with a straight face.

"I like your style, Demon Eye," Sue said, giving Noir a nickname based on her blood red eye, "Figgins, I see no problem with what our little gleek did. She was simply protecting Lady Face, which is much more than what you and Scruffy here have been doing."

"But Sue, we can't just let this go-"

"Shut it. I'm not afraid to release that picture, and you know it."

Figgins paled at her words and immediately let the issue go.

"She kicked me in the stomach!" Azimio yelled defiantly.

"Shut it, tubby! You even look at Lady Face wrong, and I'll give Demon Eye here full permission to mess you up. If I'm not mistaken, isn't this girl the one who has full permission to carry a pocket knife on campus due to mental health concerns?" Azimio looked at Noir with fear in his eyes.

"She has permission to do what!" Mr. Shue asked, shocked, "Figgins, do you know anything about this?"

Figgins sighed into his hands, frustrated. "Yes, she has full rights from the school board to only carry a certain pocket blade with her as long as she does not harm any of the students with it."

Mr. Shue looked at Noir with uncertainty, but simply sighed.

"Now that this is over, will you please get to class?"

After Azimio and Noir left, Mr. Shue looked at the other two adults in the room with disbelief. "She can carry around a pocket knife?"

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Noir was met with stares and glares as she walked into the choir room, followed by Kurt. 'Well this isn't awkward,' she thought to herself sarcastically. "Did you really get into a fight with Azimio?" the one to break the silence was Brittany, who stared at her curiously.

"It wasn't a fight so much as a little disagreement," she said shrugging.

"You kicked him in the stomach," Artie deadpanned.

"He was being a vagina face," she said with a straight face. Tina spit out her water at the blunt statement.

"So, what are the ladies talking about?" a voice called. Everyone turned to the door to see the football team walking in, smirks on their faces. The one who spoke up was a shaggy haired blonde names Jacob. Dave looked up for the first time since he had entered the room and locked eyes with Kurt, who gave him a weak smile.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Rachel said, glaring defiantly.

"Bieste told us to come here. Where is she anyway?" Azimio replied, looking around for the coach.

"I'm right here," she said, walking through the jocks, Mr. Shue following behind her.

"What's going on, Mr. Shue?" Tina asked.

"Well, due to some recent events, it has come to my attention that the glee club and the jocks don't get along very well-"

"Okay two things: it's not just the jocks, the whole school hates us. And two: recent events? This has been going on even before the glee club even started," Mercedes interjected angrily.

Mr. Shue held up his hands to quell the anger swirling around. "I know. That is why, Coach Bieste and I have decided we are going to have the jocks combine with the glee club and hopefully build some understanding between the two groups."

Angry outbursts filled the room. "HEY!" Bieste yelled, startling the two groups, "We are going to do this, and we are going to do it for as long as it takes for you guys to stop messing with these kids!"

"But Coach-"

"One more word from any of you about this, and you are off the team!"

The jocks grumbled angrily as they sat down, glaring at the glee club.

"Okay, now that we've all settled down, does anyone have a song they've prepared for our assignment?"

"What" You guys gonna sing some fruity little show tunes now?" a jock named Greg sneered.

"Do you even know what we do in here?" Finn asked, annoyed with the ignorance the jocks displayed.

"No they don't. Now, any volunteers?"

"I have a song."

Everyone, including the jocks, looked up in surprise when Brittany stood up.

"Okay, let's see what you've got!"

Brittany gestured for Noir to come down with her, the girl obeying silently, borrowing a guitar from one of the band members.

She walked up to the mike with Brittany and played the beginning of the song, singing back up to the cheerleader.

"_Youre too loud, I'm so hyper on paper were a disaster _

_And I'm driving you crazy Its my little game_," they sang, Brittany threading her hands through her hair.

"_I push you, and you push back two opposites so alike that,"_ she said as she walked over to the club, who were dancing happily in their seats and looked Santana in the eyes, _"Everyday is a roller coaster I'm a bump you'll never get over_," she sang, throwing her hands in the air and walking away.

"_This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship you say you can't handle it But there's no way to stop this now So Shut Up and Kiss Me_." She pulled Noir's face close to hers and stared into her eyes before they pulled away from each other causing Santana to glare slightly.

"_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits But your just (just) so (so) full of it Cause its too late, to close your mouth _

_Shut up and kiss me." _

"_So shut up! _

_So shut up!"_

"_I call you and you pick up _

_I tell you how much I'm in love_," they mimed picking up the phone as they danced around each other.

"_I'm laughing and you get mad, Its my little game_," Noir pretended to glare as Brittany sat in Artie's lap, smiling and laughing.

"_Go ahead now, admit it, you like your world with me in it_," Noir rolled her eyes at as she sang the line as Brittany brought her finger down her arm, "_Like a record, it's broken_."

"_Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over, this love (love)-hate (hate) relationship You say you can't handle it, but there's no way to stop this now, so shut up and kiss me_," they stared each other down as they sang the line out, pouring it all into the song.

"_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits, but you're just (just) so (so) full of it, cause it's too late, to close your mouth, shut up and kiss me!"_

"_You miss my lips, my kiss, and my laugh, the riffs on my guitar, the way we fight, we make up fast."_

"_Oooooh yeah!"_

"_So shut up!"_

"_Love-hate, love-hate, love hate!"_

"_Cause it's a love (love)-hate (hate) relationship, you say you (you) can (can) handle it, but there's no way to stop this now, so shut up and kiss me!"_

"_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits, but your just so freaking full of it, cause its too late, to shut your mouth _

_Shut up and kiss me!"_

"_So shut up! Shut up and kiss me..."_

The glee club burst into applause and cheers as they ran up to hug the two girls. Brittany looked especially happy when Santana gave her a light peck on the cheek as they linked pinkies.

Kurt hovered on the edge of the mob awkwardly, unsure if he should congratulate Brittany or sit back down. Noir, who was also being ignored by the group, walked over to him and smiled. He relaxed and smiled back and gripped her hand, getting a comforting squeeze in return. "It'll be okay," she whispered.

"What will be okay?" Mike asked, turning the attention of everybody on to Kurt and Noir.

"N-nothing."

"Ph, here we go again with the 'oh, everything is fine, don't worry about me.' You ran out of the room in the middle of a panic attack! You can't just ignore it anymore, now tell us what's going on?" Mercedes demanded.

The jocks looked confused. Kurt paled when he remembered that Dave had told him they thought he had been cutting himself.

"Um, I don't think this is the best time to talk about this," he glanced at the adults, hoping they would do something, but they simply looked at them, wondering what they were going on about.

"You should have thought about that before deciding to keep secrets from us, now fess' up!" Rachel demanded.

Shouts of agreement joined her as they advanced on the two secretive members. The jocks watched in interest as the drama unfolded before them.

"We were your friends before her, you owe us this at least," Finn tried to reason. Karofsky looked on in interest. 'Panic attack? Like the one in the parking lot?' he thought to himself.

The bell rang, causing Kurt to almost cry with relief. He grabbed his bag and dragged Noir out of the room, leaving behind a confused football team and an angry glee club. "Oh, no you don't white boy," Mercedes growled as she chased the pair out the door.

She caught up with them and pushed them into the girl's bathroom, which was conveniently empty at the time. "You are going to either tell me what's going on, or I will find out, I can promise you that," she said, her face looming in front of Kurt's threateningly.

He looked between Noir and Mercedes hopelessy, not sure what he could say to quell the girl's anger. "Please, Mercedes, I can't. Not yet," he begged, surprising the girl with the pleading tone of his voice, "I can't, I can't…." he trailed off, choking up as he started to hyperventilate.

"Kurt, Kurt! It's okay!" Mercedes panicked, shocked with the strong reaction.

"I'm so sorry I can't tell you, but please don't be mad," he sobbed hysterically, gripping himself tightly.

Mercedes looked at her broken friend then to Noir, who patted his back soothingly. "It's okay, Kurt, you don't have to tell me now, but stop pushing us away, please?" she asked, hoping he would agree.

He nodded, hugging her tightly. Noir winked at her before walking out of the bathroom mouthing 'Good Job'.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

"You wanna be an air force ranger, you wanna live a life of danger, you don't wanna get raped by strangers," Noir sang to herself quietly as she walked through the halls.

"What the hell are you singing?" Puck asked as he walked up behind the humming girl.

"Some rhyme I saw on a video," she answered, not bothering to look back at the taller boy, "It was funny."

"Put a banana in your ear…" she switched to a different tune, startling Puck with the strange lyrics, "And no, it's not about a penis, it's really talking about bananas."

"Wha…" Puck trailed off, confused out of his mind.

"Did you need anything, or are you just here to question my strange choices in music?"

"I just wanted to know, why does Kurt trust you and not us?"

"That I cannot answer because that would be betraying his confidence in me. And where the hell did this come from?" she asked, her nose wrinkled with disgust as she pulled a rotten apple from her locker. Shrugging, she chucked it at Jacob, who cried out in horror as some of it got into his mouth.

"Okay, that was hilarious," she commented, grinning as he ran to the bathroom, "but seriously, how did that even get in here?" she muttered, looking at her locker as if it would give her the answer as to how the mysterious fruit was smuggled into it's metal insides.

"Are you going to answer my question or not?" Puck asked, irritated with how he was being annoyed.

"Nope," she said cheerily as she closed her locker, skipping down the hall merrily, drawing strange looks from everyone.

"That girl is on drugs."

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEGLEE

Kurt walked into the locker room where the football team was changing. "Why didn't you guys rat me out?" he demanded, drawing the attention to him.

"What? About you being all suicidal and shit?" Azimio snorted, "Ain't our business."

"Yeah, and the fact that that weird girl totally kick your ass," Jacob snickered. The dark skinned football player mumbled a weak comeback, promoting more laughter from the other jocks.

He sighed, happy with the explanation, and thanked whoever was up there mocking him, that jocks were incredibly stupid enough to keep what they thought was his secret.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

He could feel the stares boring into his head, but with a quick smile from Mercedes, he could feel a small part of his life click perfectly into place.

"So, who wants to go today?" Mr. Shue asked, looking around for anyone to do his or her assignment. Noir raised her hand. "Great!" he exclaimed, gesturing for her to come down and take the stage.

She walked down to the band and whispered something to the band before taking the mike. The music started up and she stared right at Kurt before singing.

"_Made a wrong turn, once or twice, dug my way out, blood and fire, bad decisions, that's all right_," she sang, smirking lightly, "_Welcome to my silly life_."

"_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood, Miss "no way it's all good_," she started to dance as she got into the song, "_It didn't slow me down!"_

"_Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated, look, I'm still around..."_ she trailed off as she walked over to the jocks and turned on her heel as she shooed them away with her hand.

Turning on her heel, she belted out the chorus, hoping to convey the message to the glee club.

"_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel, like your less than, freaking perfect_," she sang, pointing to each member on every word of the song, landing on Kurt last, "_Pretty, pretty please, If you ever, ever feel, like your nothing, you're freaking perfect to me_!" she brought her hand to her chest, clutching her shirt as she sang out, being rewarded with multiple cheers and a "Sing it, girl!" from Mercedes.

She strutted over to the football and looked at them in a mocking manner when she sang. "_You're so mean, when you talk, about yourself, you are wrong, change the voices, in your head, make them like you, instead, so complicated, look how big you'll make it, filled with so much hatred, such a tired game, it's enough, I've done all I can think of, chased down all my demons, see you do the same!"_

"_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel, like your less than, freaking perfect, pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel, like your nothing, you're freaking perfect to me_." Even though she didn't directly look at him, Dave knew she was singing this part to him, his assumptions were proven when she gave him a quick glance and a small wink.

"_The world stares while I swallow the fear_," she rapped, brushing some imaginary dust off her shoulder, "_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice-cold beer_," she mimed downing a bottle.

"_So cool in lying and we try, try, try_," she shook her hips, earning some wolf whistles, "_But we try too hard; it's a waste of my time_," she rolled her eyes, moving her hand in a shooing motion.

The rest of the club joined her in song, dancing around her happily.

"_Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere_," the club whooped in agreement, "_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair,_" Brittany and Santana gestured to the mentioned things on Noir as she posed, "_Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time!"_

"_Why do we do that_?" Mercedes sang

"_Why do I do that_?" Tina echoed

"_Why do I do that_?" Noir said, sliding to the front.

"_Ooh, pretty pretty pretty, pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel, like you're less then, freaking perfect_," she ruffled Artie's hair, causing him to chuckle, "_Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel, like you're nothing, you're freaking perfect,"_ she twirled Brittany and Santana around, "_to me, you're perfect, you're perfect, pretty, pretty please if you ever feel like you're nothing you're freaking perfect to me_," she finished the song, slinging an arm around Kurt's shoulders.

The high from the song wore off and the club remembered they were mad at Kurt for keeping secrets from the, except for Mercedes who spoke up.

"You guys, let's not do this to Kurt. He's going through a really rough time and all we're doing is making it worse," she said, hoping the others would understand.

"Do you know what's going on now too?" Sam asked.

"No, she doesn't, but she understands that this is my secret and you guys need to understand that too. Noir only knows because she found out herself. I'm sorry for pushing you guys away, but this isn't something that's easily shared, so I hope you guys can accept that," Kurt said, giving Mercedes a grateful hug.

The club stared at each other for a moment before giving the duo a large hug. "Just remember, we're there for you, okay?" Rachel asked.

"Um, so what did you guys think of the song?" Mr. Shue asked to the football players, who simply looked bored at the scene in front of them, except for Dave, who looked jealous of Finn, who had ruffled Kurt's perfect hair.

Puck also seemed to feel the same thing, because he yanked the boy into what seemed like just a friendly hug, but Dave could see the look in the two boy's eyes when they looked at Kurt, because he had the same one whenever he stared at the countertenor.

The jocks were startled by the sudden attention that was called to them "Well, it wasn't a fruity show tune," Greg admitted, the others mumbling in agreement.

"Well, I thought it was awesome," Dave said, drawing surprised stares his way, "The one yesterday was cool too."

"Well, glad you feel that way," Mr. Shue said brightly, glad at least one of them was on board.

Kurt stared at Dave in shock, blushing a little when he sent a smile his way.


	13. Chapter 13

"What was that, man?" Azimio asked, slapping Dave on the back as they left the choir room, "You turning into a fag now?"

"What? I liked the song. She was pretty hot while she was singing, too," he shot back defensively, the part about Noir being hot drawing Azimio away from the conclusion that he was actually gay. "Whatever, man, you're totally turning into one of them," the dark skinned jock scoffed, walking away.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

"Kurt, can I talk to you?" Mr. Shue asked, leaning against the piano. The boy looked at him in surprise, but walked over to the teacher. He sighed as Kurt watched him with wary eyes, every single moved followed by the glasz orbs. Watchful. Careful. Fearful. He sighed, reaching out to put a hand on the boy's arm, noting the small but visible flinch.

"Is there anything you need to tell me?"

He was surprised when Kurt gave a small nod, and asked him a different question. "Is there anything you're going to tell me?"

Instead of shaking his head, he let out a small, "No."

"Does it have anything to do with the bullying?"

Kurt's blank expression morphed into one of confusion and surprise. "Huh?" he asked, his head tilting to the side.

"Is there something wrong?" Mr. Shue asked, wondering if he said something wrong.

"No… it's just that, you never really showed any sign that you cared we were being bullied before." The harsh reality of the sentence forces the air out of the teacher. Maybe if it was said in anger or contempt, he might have been able to brush it off, but the way Kurt said it, like it was a simple fact. Like he was genuinely curious as to why he had taken a sudden interest in the dumpster tosses and slushies.

"I've been doing a really horrible job as a teacher, haven't I?" he said, chuckling dryly.

"There have been worse," Kurt said, but didn't disagree with him, "I should probably get to class. See you later, Mr. Shue." He watched as Kurt walked away, noticing the way his eyes suddenly turned glassy as he walked out the door.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Kurt sat on the bleachers staring at the empty field, contemplating his life with Noir. "So, basically, Puck, the guy who was the ringleader for tossing you in the dumpsters kissed you, Finn, your stepbrother and the guy you used to like until he called you a fag, kissed you, Dave, a closet ex-homophobe and the guy who hated you more than Puck, kissed you, and the only guy in your arsenal of suitors who hasn't kissed you is Blaine, the only out of Narnia gay who seems to be attracted to you. Have you been wearing a different cologne or something?" she asked, looking serious, making Kurt laugh.

"If only it was something as simple as a stupid scent. This is such a…." He trailed off, not sure what words could describe his situation.

"Big pile of glittery, gay shit?" Noir supplied, causing them both to crack up.

"Yes it is a 'big pile of 'glittery, gay shit' as you so eloquently put it," he giggled.

Suddenly, Kurt got a text. Flipping his phone open, he snorted and mumbled something about the universe trying to drive him insane. "Who was it?" Noir asked, peeking at the screen.

"Mercedes. She wants the both of us to go on a triple date with her, David, Blaine, and Wes," he answered.

"Us? As in, you and me? Why me? It's obvious the only one left is Wes, and I'm pretty sure he wants to rip out my guts," she said, looking at the screen as if it would give her the answers, "then maybe feed them to his cat. She'll eat anything. That thing once tried to eat some newspaper it peed on."

"Okay, ew, that is just gross," Kurt blanched, pressing the reply button, "So, you want to go or not?"

"You know what? Okay," she agreed, "Maybe Blaine will be the one to help you out."

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Kurt chatted with Mercedes about going shopping after school to buy clothes for the date. "You should come with us!" Mercedes suggested to Noir, who had been scribbling something down in a book. She chuckled, waving her hand dismissively. "Don't worry, I'm not going to be wearing this," she said, gesturing down to her army-esque butch look, "I'll be fine."

"But you have to look fabulous! It's a date!" Kurt cried, "Please let me take you shopping," he begged.

"Fabulous?" she echoed doubtfully, "I'm being paired with Wes. The Wes who wants to feed my guts to his cat. I don't really think he's going to be paying attention to how I look."

Kurt seemed put out by her assumption, but Mercedes laughed and interjected, which Noir was grateful for. "Don't push her, Kurt. Besides, I want to see how you do without the boots and cargo pants. I have to say though, I love the shirts," she said, gesturing to her shirt, which said 'Even my imaginary friends won't play with me.'

She plucked at the fabric, grinning at the saying. "Hey, this look isn't for making me look good. Do you know how many weapons you can stuff into the pockets of these things?" she said, tugging at one of the pockets on the side of her leg, "and those movies aren't lying when they say you can keep a blade in here," she gestured to her combat boots.

"Oddly enough, I totally believe that," Kurt said, making a show of stepping away from the mentally unstable girl, who laughed at him.

"Believe what?" Puck asked, slinging an arm around Kurt, who huffed and pushed the boy off of him.

"That I'm a psycho that carries around weapons all the time," Noir said, shrugging casually.

"You are," Kurt pointed out.

"What I am is between me, myself, and the voices in my head," Noir replied, her tone oddly not joking.

"Oooookay," Puck said, raising an eyebrow, "so anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out with me and Finn this Saturday for a video game marathon," he said, turning to Kurt.

"Nuh-uh, Kurt, Noir, and I are going on a date," Mercedes said excitedly, ignoring the fact that he had basically asked Kurt out.

"A… date?" Puck asked, stunned, "You're going on a date?"

"No, it's totally not a date. I'm just going to a restaurant with another guy who's interested in me in a romantic way, but it's so not a date," Kurt said sarcastically, Mercedes and Noir laughing, but Puck glared, slamming his hand into a locker above Kurt's head causing the laughter to cease. Noir watched the interaction curiously as Mercedes glared, prepared to hurt Puck if he did anything to her white boy.

Kurt stared at Puck in shock, his eyes wide with surprise, his lips slightly parted. "P-puck?" he stuttered, suddenly afraid of the anger rolling off the large teen, "what is it?

"Who?" was the only word he hissed out.

"Huh?" Kurt sputtered out intelligently.

"Who. Are. You. Going. On. A. Date. With," Puck spat out each word venomously, leaning closer to the smaller teen, who was clutching his bag tightly, his eyes darting around nervously. At this point, Noir was clutching her mouth trying to stop the laughter from pouring out while Mercedes just looked confused as she tried to decipher the reason for Puck's outburst. As the reason dawned on her, she turned to Noir with a look that said 'no way', to which Noir shot back a look that said 'Oh yeah.'

The large girl dragged the black clad girl away to get the details, which went unnoticed by the two boys, who were both currently caught up with their own situation. "B-Blaine. The soloist from the W-warblers," Kurt managed to stutter out, growing increasingly nervous as Puck leaned in a smidge closer.

"Don't."

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked, growing a little angry, "You can't tell me who I can go on a date with or not."

"Your mine," he growled, causing Kurt to scoff.

"Yours? I don't think so. You just need another warm body. I need someone out and proud and ready for a relationship, and I think we both know you'll never be either of those."

"What if I was?"

Kurt was caught off guard at the sudden change of tone in Puck's voice. It had gone from angry and possessive to soft and pleading. His eyes widened slightly as Puck pressed his forehead to his own, closing his eyes and sighing slightly. "Just give me one chance. Please. I'll even come out. Just for you," he whispered, sending small shivers down Kurt's spine.

"Come out? Are you even gay? Or bi?"

"I-I don't know," he said, opening his eyes, showing a fierce determination in them, "but I know that I like you. I don't know how to explain it, but I just… need you," he frowned, trying to find the words to describe his feelings, "Whenever I look at you, it hurts, and I just want to touch you so much, but I can't and I…" he trailed off, hoping the emotion in his eyes would communicate what he was feeling.

"Puck, how long have you felt this way?" Kurt whispered, gently placing his hand on Puck's bicep, noting the slight hitch in the taller teen's breath.

"Ever since I started throwing you in the dumpster," he admitted, chuckling lightly.

Kurt's eyes widened. "But you've been doing that since sixth grade!"

"It was just an excuse to touch you," he explained, trailing a hand down Kurt's side, landing on his waist. He made a face. "So, you were just looking for an excuse to grope me?" he said, causing Puck to chuckle slightly, "Hey, I'm still me, even if I do have the hots for you."

"You've really liked me for that long?

"Like isn't even close to what I feel for you, babe," he grinned, pressing a small kiss to Kurt's forehead, a slow blush crawling over his cheeks at the action.

"What are you doing to Kurt?" Finn said angrily as he stormed down the hall.

Kurt nervously pushed Puck away from him and brushed himself off. "Hey Finn. Oh, would you look at the time, I need to go to the mall with Mercedes, bye!" he said quickly before rushing down the hall to find out where his two female friends had gone.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

After an update, a bit of yelling and squealing, and an oath to secrecy Mercedes was caught up on the situation with Kurt and his multiple suitors and Noir had agreed to let the two divas drag her to the mall, which brought them to their current position in a small store that shall be unnamed where the pair was looking through several racks while Noir was sitting on one of the benches playing Bejeweled on her beloved iPod touch.

After the game ended for the seventeenth time, she sighed and pocketed the device. "I'll meet you guys in the food court in about in hour, 'Kay?" she asked, smirking slightly in amusement as they agreed quickly and ran over to a rack of scarves, chatting excitedly.

She walked out of the store, sticking her hands in her pockets and wandered around, glancing here and there, but never entering any of the shops. "What are you doing here?" a voice behind her sneered.

She turned to see the three Warblers; only this time dressed casually, Wes glaring at her. 'Why the hell did he agree to the date?' she thought. "Mercedes and Kurt are here to go shopping for the date. I'm only here because they somehow got me to come and they're my ride home," she explained.

"Mercedes/Kurt is here?" Blaine and David said excitedly, causing Wes to roll his eyes. She nodded, amused at how eager they were to see their love interests. "Yeah, but I don't know where they are though, but I'm supposed to meet them at the food court in about," she checked her phone, "fifteen minutes."

"Can we come with you?" Blaine asked, eyes shining with excitement.

"I don't see why not."

As the pair chatted about seeing their crushes, Wes walked in silence with Noir. She was completely fine with the silence, but Wes found it deafening and slightly awkward. He hadn't talked to her since he had blown up at her and he couldn't help but feel guilty when he saw the tears building up in her eyes. But that still didn't mean he wasn't mad at her. She had left them before the funeral. She took the easy way out, instead of staying to deal with it.

"Why did you leave?"

Both of them were surprised when the words slipped from Wes's mouth. Noir didn't bother to stop walking or even look at him when she answered. "I can't tell you without giving out too much," she said, her voice cold and hard.

"What do you mean?"

"It means that I have things I don't want to tell you."

"And why not?" Wes asked angrily, "You owe me an explanation. You left."

"I wouldn't if it had been my decision."

"Then why did you?"

"Because the only family that would take me was moving, and if I didn't leave, then I would have been stuck in that stupid foster home," she spat out angrily, walking faster.

"Wait, what? Foster home? What are you talking about, you weren't an orphan," he said, confused.

"You know what, now is not the time for this conversation. After this, come over to my house and I'll tell you there. Just…. Try to make this as painless as possible and just be patient, okay?" she pleaded, rubbing her temples.

Wes agreed as they reached the food court, the pair behind them grinning and waving madly at the two divas, who smiled, both pleasantly surprised at the trios sudden appearance with Noir. "Hey, I found the three musketeers," Noir joked as she sat down.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kurt asked, smiling brightly at the Warblers.

"Just hanging out," David said as he casually tossed an arm around the back of Mercedes chair causing the girl to giggle.

"So, anything exciting going on in the lives of the New Directions?" Blaine asked, giving Kurt a flirty smile, gaining a slightly hesitant one in return.

"Oh, nothing we care to gossip about," Mercedes said, giving Kurt a subtle wink. He shot her a look that said 'say anything and I'll rip out your weave'. Blaine took a note out of David's book and wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders, not noticing when the countertenor slightly tensed up. "Anything going on with you guys?" Kurt asked a little too quickly.

"Well the biggest thing in Blaine's life right now is this Saturday. It's all he's been talking about," Wes teased, watching the bright blush spreading across the boy's face.

"Sh-shut up!" Blaine stammered, withdrawing his arm from an amused fashionista.

"Oh, you should have heard him. 'He could have been so much better on that duet with me'!" David said dramatically.

"His eyes are absolutely gorgeous!'" Wes added, adding in a mock swoon.

"Hey, what about you!" Blaine said, pointing to David, who immediately stopped laughing, " 'Oh man, I think I died and went to heaven when she hit that high note!" Blaine mimicked, putting his hand to his forehead.

The laughter around the table went on for quite some time before it died down. "Well now that we're all done embarrassing each other, is there- Noir what are you looking at?" Mercedes asked the girl, who was focused on a pair of girls that looked to be no older than thirteen not far from them.

"That's my stepsister," she said, not taking her eyes off the girls.

"You have a stepsister?" Kurt asked, intrigued by this tidbit of information.

One of the girls had short black hair styled into a pixie cut and wore black framed glasses that covered her electric blue eyes. She had a slender build and wore simple clothing, a military black jacket and a pair of skinny jeans with vans. The other had long wavy brown hair with a purple streak on the left side. She had warm brown eyes and a light splattering of freckles across her cheeks. She looked shorter than the other girl, but her style was more… gothic. She had on a plaid purple skirt, a black leather jacket over a black t-shirt and a pair of purple high-tops.

"What's the big deal- oh," Mercedes said, her eyes widening when the two girls leaned in and gave each other a kiss that suggested way more than a platonic friendship.


	14. Chapter 14

The group stared in shock at the pair as Noir smirked in amusement. "What? It's not that big of a deal," she said, chuckling lightly when they whipped their heads around to look at the girl.

"Seriously? They're like what, 13? Since when do teenagers that young ever come out?" Kurt scoffed, gesturing wildly to the girls, who were laughing at something.

"She doesn't really go with labels. Her girlfriend is a full lesbian, but her? She just finds people she likes and goes out with them, guy or girl. I think she's pansexual like me, but she refuses to stick a label on herself. It's admirable really," she said fondly as the girls smiled at each other. Her smile disappeared when a mean looking boy walked over to the table with a cruel smirk on her face.

"Hey dykes, no one likes your kind here," he said, slamming his hands down on the table. The girls ignored him and continued to chat as if he wasn't there. The group looked at them in curiosity to see what would happen. "Hey! Don't ignore me, dyke!" the guy roared, grabbing the Goth girl's shirt and pulling her up.

The pixie haired girl calmly tapped the boy on the shoulder and punched him in the face when he turned around. After grabbling her girlfriend's hand, she spotted Noir and walked over to her as the boy ran to the bathroom to clean up his bloody nose.

"I'm so proud of you!" Noir laughed as she high-fived the girl who threw the punch.

"You guys, this is my awesome little sister, Celeste and her girlfriend, Cheryl," Noir said, walking behind the pixie haired girl and ruffling her hair. The older teens went around the table introducing themselves to the couple. "It is so nice to meet you all," Cheryl said, surprising everyone with her French accent.

"Ooh la la, hooked yourself a French babe, did you?," David teased, causing Cheryl to giggle.

"She got me, hook, line, and sinker," she purred, wrapping her arm around Celeste's waist.

"You guys handled that situation pretty well," Wes commented.

"Eh, it wasn't the first time, but _mon amour _handled it beautifully," Cheryl said fondly as she placed a chaste kiss on Celeste's cheek.

"You guys go through that all the time? Why don't you just go somewhere else then?" Mercedes asked.

"Would you go somewhere if someone insulted you for being black?" Celeste asked, drawing everyone's attention since it was the first words she had spoken since being introduced.

"Well no, but-" Mercedes said, but was cut off by Celeste.

"No buts, it's the same thing. Homophobia is the same as racism or sexism, but it's only paid more attention to because it's more relevant. It's all just the same thing:"

"Ignorance against people who go against the norm," both girls said at the same time.

"Ah, I have taught you well," Noir said in a sage voice.

"No, you taught me how to hide weapons on various parts of my body," Celeste scoffed, rolling her eyes, "I learned that from reading various things off the Internet and watching too much T.V," she said, "and Cheryl helped me."

"_Je t'aime," _the French girl whispered into Celeste's ear.

"I must say, you two are absolutely adorable together," Kurt said, clasping his hands together. The girls mock bowed and laughed at his praise. Noir ruffled Celeste's hair affectionately.

"They're not the only adorable ones," Blaine said in a flirty tone as he winked at Kurt.

"Well, you're not bad looking yourself," Kurt replied, playfully shoving Blaine's arm.

"Okay you two, we all get it, you're both hot," Mercedes chuckled, earning an indignant squawk from David, who was reassured of his looks with a kiss to the cheek, "Well, this has been fun, but we need to get home," Mercedes announced as she got up, Kurt and Noir following her. The group went their separate ways after their goodbyes.

"He's staring at you," Kurt whispered to Noir as soon as the other boys were out of hearing range. Noir peeked out of the corner of her eye to see that Wes was indeed staring intensely at her. She remembered what she had let slip out earlier and groaned. "Don't worry about it," she said, rubbing her face in frustration.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, btu didn't question her any further.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Noir was greeted with the sight of Wes pacing outside her house when she got home. "How long have you been here?" she asked, startling Wes from his train of thought. "Long enough. I came right after we left the mall," he explained, blushing when he realized he had been waiting for her for about an hour. "Well, come in," she said, gesturing inside when she opened the door.

"Is that you, Noir?" a young woman looking no older than thirty strode into the living room, her chocolate colored hair pulled into a messy bun, a small pair of rim wired glasses slipping from her nose. Despite her disheveled appearance, she was rather attractive, someone Puck might call a super MILF. Wes furrowed his brow in confusion. This person wasn't Mrs. Sharine. Then he remembered Noir's words from earlier and kept quiet.

"Hi Mom. This is Wes," Noir said, gesturing to the boy, who gave a nervous smile.

"Nice to meet you, dear. My name is Karin Alpha, but Karin is fine," the woman said, shaking his hand, "now if two will escuse me, I have a few chores to do," she said as she departed, leaving the pair by themselves.

"Well, sit down and I'll explain everything," Noir said, not bothering with idle chat and getting straight to the point, wanting to get through the story as quickly as possible.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

By the end of the story, Noir was slightly glassy eyes as she finished her story, staring at her hands, not wanting to see what the reaction was on Wes's face. Finally, she looked up to see Wes staring at her, slack jawed looking like he had been slapped in the face. She managed to find her voice again, "Look, can… you just leave? I need to go cry now," she said bluntly, her voice wavering throughout the whole sentence, but was surprised when Wes wrapped his arms around her, muttering in her ear.

"_I'm so sorry_," he whispered over and over. The tears she held back were sliding down her face, which had morphed into shock as she froze in the boy's arms, not sure of what to do.

So she just cried. Wes sat down next to her, pulling the girl closer to him as her silent tears fell to his jacket, leaving dark spots.

Hey I'm making a new story and tell me what super powers would suit a member from glee. Matt will also be in this story, along with Karofsky, Azimio, Blaine, Wes, Jeff, David, Noir.


	15. Chapter 15

She pulled away from Wes, wiping away her tears as he coughed, embarrassed. "Are you still mad at me for leaving?" she chuckled dryly, staring at her hands. "No, I just- no," he said, his hands fidgeting nervously as she sniffled.

"I should, uh, go now," he said, getting up.

"Right," she agreed, getting up to open the door from him.

"So, um, see you Saturday," he said awkwardly before turning around to go to his car.

"Looking forward to it," she said, causing him to turn around in surprise. She simply gave him an unreadable smile and he got into his car, to nervous to look back to see if she was looking.

FLASHBACK OVER

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Kurt stepped into the house and was greeted with a slam against the wall. "Missed me?" Chris grinned predatorily as he put a slight pressure against the boy's windpipes, enjoying the way his pupils dilated in fear, "You should see your face right now, how you look at my complete mercy," he sneered cruelly as he pushed him to the floor, looming over him in an intimidating way. Kurt's vocal chords constricted in fear not even a whimper able to escape past his lips.

He kicked him in the stomach, the wind rushing out of Kurt's stomach in a loud gasp. Tears formed in his eyes, but they never fell, but the next blow to his side caused them to slip from his eyes. He suddenly felt a searing pain on the side of his arm and saw a large knife being dragged up the side. Shallow enough to not need stitches or anything, but still. It fucking hurt.

After a bit more blows and cuts, he was left to drag himself downstairs. Using a piece of his ripped pants to stop the bleeding, He crawled down the stairs and bandaged himself up. He winced as he managed to pull on a shirt and sweat pants, the pain still fresh in his limbs. Poking at the wound tenderly, he figured it wouldn't be so bad as long as he didn't try to do anything strenuous.

"Kurt?" Finn's voice floated down from upstairs. It sounded rather pissed. That wasn't good. Grabbing a blanket, he laid it over him messily and stuffed his earbuds into his ears and lay on his bed to make it look as if he had fallen asleep listening to his iPod.

Finn quickly walked down the stairs, searching the room for the smaller boy. AS his eyes landed on him, his breath hitched at his appearance. His hair was slightly messy; the shirt he had on was slightly askew, leaving part of his collarbone exposed, and his face peaceful and angelic. He walked over, almost as if in a trance, and trailed his fingers lightly over the pale boy's soft cheeks and lightly traced his lips, which were slightly parted. The fingers trailed lightly over his torso, which rose lightly with every soft breath he took. He sat on the bed, not noticing the way Kurt tensed when he did.

He leaned down, his breath lightly ticking Kurt's face. Before he could chicken out, he closed the gap between their lips, savoring the softness of them. Kurt let out a gasp as his eyes snapped open, unable to keep up the façade of being asleep, but Finn simply dipped his tongue into the now opened entrance of his mouth, moaning a little.

Kurt pushed the larger boy off him, wincing as his wound throbbed painfully. Finn looked rather bewildered, landing on the floor after being pushed. They looked at each other for a moment before Kurt bolted upstairs, Finn chasing after him. "Wait!" he called, but was ignored as the smaller boy ran away.

Adrenaline pumped into his veins as he shut the door behind him, knowing it would only be a moment before Finn would bust through. Quickly thinking, he grabbed a jacket and a pair of shoes before rushing out the front door, shutting it behind him just before Finn reached it. He ran as fast as he could, only turning behind him when he was just a block away to see his stepbrother on the sidewalk, staring at him with something that looked like longing and hurt. He continued to run, only stopping when he reached a park. Leaning against a fence, he caught his breath, realizing what had just happened.

He chuckled dryly, sinking down to the floor, running his fingers through his messy hair, but he couldn't bring himself to care about his less than perfect appearance at the moment. "Why was I even running anyway?" he asked himself.

'It's because you love being a drama queen who overreacts too much,' a voice in his head supplied.

"Shut up," me mumbled into his hands.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't say anything."

Kurt's head snapped up to see Sam, much to his relief. "Sorry, not you. I'm kind of going insane," he explained, chucking a bit.

"Anything you want to talk about? Preferably on the swings?" Sam asked, smiling childishly as he gestured to the swings. Kurt agreed, plopping down on one of them, grace abandoned as he fell, his behind stinging with the rough landing. Sam laughed as he opted to sit in a less painful way. "So….." Sam trailed off as he gave himself a small push, lightly rocking himself back and forth. After a moment of awkward silence, they both bursted into gut renching laughter. Suddenly, Kurt grasped his stomach in pain and fell to the floor, no longer laughing, but biting his lip hard enough to draw blood.

One of his almost healed wounds had decided to be a bitch and tear open a little because of his laughter. It wasn't serious, but it was enough to make him keel over. "Oh my god, Kurt! Are you okay?" Sam asked, rushing to help the smaller boy.

"Y-yeah, just a little stomach ache," he lied, managing to sit back down on the swing, much more carefully, "Bad…. Burritos," he said lazily as he waved his hand around, trying to think of something to say.

Sam raised an eyebrow, but didn't call him out on it. "….We're all woried about you," he said, resting a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder. For the first time in a while, Kurt didn't flinch away from the contact. He simply sighed and said, "There's a reason I can't tell you, and when that reason goes away, I'd be happy to spill my guts, but for now, can we just drop it?"

Sam noted how tired Kurt looked when he brought up the subject and wisely dropped matter. "So, why are you even out here anyway?"

The kiss flooded into Kurt's mind as he remembered why he was even at the park in the first place. He groaned into his hands, threading them through his unruly hair. "I could ask you the same thing," he pointed out after a moment.

Sam shrugged. "Problems at home. Had to get out of the house for a while."

"Same."

"Care to talk about them?"

"Maybe once the whole thing blows over. You?"

"I guess the same."

The two sat in comfortable silence until Kurt's phone started to ring. "My dad. I'd better get going, hope the things at home get better," he said as he departed, Sam giving him a goodbye as well. As Kurt was about to walk away, he felt a hand grip his arm and was whirled around to face Sam.

"Please tell me you're not going to kiss me," he said without thinking.

"What? No, I just- if you need to talk, just call me okay? I'm up at ungodly hours of the night, and you look like you could use it," Sam said, looking a little confused at Kurt's comment.

Incredibly touched, Kurt gave the taller boy a hug. "Thank you," he said sincerely before walking away.

"Oh, and Kurt?" Sam called.

"Yeah?" he asked without turning around.

"I totally wanted to kissed you."

Kurt snapped his head around to see the boy winking at him.


	16. Chapter 16

Brittany was cornered by Santana in the girl's bathroom as she was touching up her make-up. "Hi San," she said airily, putting on her, as she liked to call it, 'Dreamy Façade'. It sounded pretty to her.

"Look here, Britts, I don't know what you were thinking with that song, but we aren't any more than just fuck buddies, okay? It's just sex, that's it," the Hispanic girl said bluntly, causing Brittany to look shocked.

"But, Sanny," she said softly.

"Just, let it go, okay?" Santana scoffed, quickly leaving the bathroom, not wanting her friend to see her cry. Brittany had no such worry, letting the tears stain her face as she cupped her mouth with her hands, clenching her eyes shut, wishing that the last few minutes hadn't just happened.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Brittany stood on the stage of the auditorium, staring out at the empty rows of seats before her. She had never regretted anything so much in her entire life. She thought back to the moment she had found the song to sing. She had been so excited, but now, she felt... broken. Like nothing could ever make her happy ever again. She didn't know what to do, so she asked Mr. Shue to borrow the auditorium and did what any glee clubber did would do: sing her feelings.

_I opened my mouth _

_It all rushed out spoken _

_Though I never meant you to know it _

_I was stalling myself and got held in the moment _

_Without even knowing, _

_I stopped and got lost in my mind _

_I've never felt so unraveled in my whole life _

_I said I love you I love you I love you _

_But now I regret it _

_I said I love you I love you I love you _

_But I'm sorry I said it _

_But what's done is done, _

_I can't undo what's done _

_Don't want to hurt this thing we've just begun _

_I know I've said it, but can we forget this _

_I caught myself but I'm scared that we're broken _

_Though you never could see it coming _

_And I Don't know what my or how our hearts are hoping _

_My feelings are showing _

_I stopped and got lost in your eyes _

_I never thought you could make me so alive _

_I said I love you I love you I love you _

_But now I regret it _

_I said I love you I love you I love you _

_But I'm sorry I said it _

_What's done is done, _

_I can't undo what's done _

_Don't want to hurt this thing we've just begun _

_I know I said it, but can we forget this _

_Now I'm hoping _

_Your hearts open _

_Words unfolded _

_Now you know and _

_I couldn't hold it all inside _

_Push it back in to rewind; _

_Now my Secrets spoken _

_I said I love you I love you I love you _

_But now I regret it _

_I said I love you I love you I love you _

_But I'm sorry I said it _

_What's done is done, _

_I can't undo what's done _

_Don't want to hurt this thing we've just begun _

_I know I've said it, but can we forget this _

_I said I love you I love you I love you _

_But now I regret it (now I regret it) _

_I said I love you I love you I love you _

_But I'm sorry I said it (I'm sorry I said it) _

_But what's done is done, _

_I can't undo what's done _

_Don't want to hurt this thing we've just begun (just begun oooh) _

_I know I've said it, but can we forget this (can we forget this) _

_I love you and now I regret _

_I love you I'm sorry I've said it _

_I love you and now I regret _

_I love you I'm sorry I've said it_

She fell to her knees on the stage, her voice giving out as her body racked with sobs. She drew her knees to her chest, tears running down her legs. She wanted to do nothing more than to hide behind her mask and pretend everything was okay, but it hurt too much.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Kurt had mostly avoided… well, everyone that day, choosing to wait until glee to put up with the drama of his life. He had managed to convince himself that Sam had been simply joking with him. 'I mean, seriously? He's going out with Quinn,' he thought to himself. It made him feel much better. The bell rang, signaling the last five minutes before glee. He sighed, suddenly remembering the football players were also going to be with them. High school sucked.

He sat in the back, next to the seat where Noir usually isolated herself. After a minute, the girl strode in, taking her seat. If she was surprised at the change in seating that Kurt initiated, she showed nothing. After taking her seat, she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Kurt. Glancing at the paper, he groaned, but cracked a grin. It was a drawing of Kurt being chased by Finn, Puck, Dave, and Blaine, all of them having hearts flying around them. He looked terrified, Blaine was smiling, happily waving his hands, Dave looked determined as he glared, Puck looked smug, a smirk on his face, and Finn looked scared since he was the farthest behind.

He snorted at her depiction of his love life. He just hoped she wouldn't have to add Sam to it. He took the drawing anyway, giving her a sarcastic smile while she simply smiled cheekily at him. "You know, I think I liked it better when I thought I would have to wait until college for someone to even be remotely interested in me," he remarked as he examined the drawing.

"Man, if all these previously straight guys are all after you know, than I wonder how many actual gay guys would go after you," Noir replied, "Well, with the exception of Blaine."

"I wonder how the date will go," he thought aloud.

"It would be hilarious if the others followed us."

"Which is why we are deciding where we are going on the night of the date," Kurt declared. Soon the football team and the rest of the glee club filed in. A few of the New Directions gave Kurt strange looks at his choice in seating, but no one said anything. "Anybody know where Brittany is?" Mr. Shue asked. The students looked around and shrugged, but no one said anything, although Santana looked a little guilty.

"I saw her go to the nurse's office. She said she didn't feel well," Tina offered.

"Well, I hope she gets better. Who's up next?"

After Santana performed Boys in the Summer, although with a little less oomph than expected, Mr. Shue announced the next assignment. "Okay, Coach Bieste and I have come up with a way for all of us to overcome our differences. Each glee club member will have to spend a week with a member of the football team and perform a number where both of you will do something. It doesn't matter if it's singing or dancing, but both of you must be participating during the song."

The announcement was met with several groans and shouts of protests, but Bieste was quick to hush everyone up.

"But Mr. Shue, there are more glee club members than football players," Rachel piped up.

"Plus, Brittany isn't here," Santana said.

"No, it's fine. Two of our football players will be placed on the other side. Brittany will be with whoever is left when she comes back.

"I'll go to the other side," Puck and Finn both said at the same time. They both wanted to have a chance to be paired with Kurt, who looked even more nervous when he realized the reason the pair were so eager to change sides. Mr. Shue agreed, allowing them to switch.

"Now, its time for… the hat of fate," Mr. Shue said dramatically as he pulled out the dusty top hat.

"More like the hat of: Hey, let's see who gets to kill who!" Kurt said sarcastically. Noir chuckled at his little joke.

"Well, since you're so eager, why don't you go first, Kurt?" Mr. Shue asked, no nonsense look on his face.

The boy looked at the hat warily as if it was going to bite him, much to the amusement of the other students. He pulled out a scrap of paper and unfolded it, a sigh of relief escaping him when he read the name. "Bryce."

The boy had dark black hair and muddy green eyes and was built similarly to Sam, except. He didn't participate much in the bullying and served more of as a background type. Perfect for Kurt, who wanted to avoid his suitors for stress purposes.

Tina was next, looking just as nervous as Kurt as the some of the jocks leered at her red and black plaid skirt. She really wished Mike had been one of the football players to switch. "Um, Dave," she said unsurely. The boy looked a little surprised. As the two made eye contact, Tina cringed and looked away as she scurried back to her seat. Mike threw a protective arm around her and patted her back reassuringly.

Sam was up next. "Azimio." The boys simply glared at each other.

Rachel. "Jackson." The boy leered at her as she gave him a murderous glare and sat in her seat with a dramatic huff.

Artie. "Greg." Artie looked a little nervous while the latter looked bored.

Quinn. "Drew." She gave him a look of disgust as she sat with Sam, who kissed her cheek, confirming Kurt's theory that the flirty hint from the other day was a joke. She gave him a sweet smile and returned his kiss.

Santana. "Darren." She gave him a sly smile, which was returned.

Mercedes. "Anthony." She blushed a little at the smile he gave, but still crossed her arms in defiance.

Mike. "Finn." The two fist bumped enthusiastically.

Noir. "Puck." The mohawked teen gave her a 'what can you do' look as she shrugged back. The only football player left was a pale black haired boy named Shawn.

After Noir sat down, Brittany came in, looking a bit too serious and not like her dreamy floating-on-cloud-nine-self. She sniffled a bit, alerting everyone of her presence. "Oh, hey Brittany!" Mr. Shue greeted her enthusiastically, unnoticing of her disheveled appearance. It was obvious she had been crying. Santana shifted guiltily in her seat, the motion caught by Noir.

"Okay everyone, move next to your partners!" he called. As everyone shuffled awkwardly towards his or her partners, the Spanish teacher filled Brittany in on the assignment and had her sit next to Shawn.

"Well," Mr. Shue said after a moment of silence, obviously also thinking that the blonde would choose Santana, "You guys have the rest of the time to work on your assignment."

The room was silent for a moment, the pairs eyeing each other awkwardly and warily except for Puck, Noir, Mike, and Finn, who just shrugged at each other.

"Oh, c'mon guys! What, do you need me to start dancing?" he joked.

"I would like to see that," Noir said, raising her hand with a smirk. The rest of the room made noise of agreement.

"Oh-ho-ho, okay, but only if you come up here with me," Mr. Shue challenged, a gleam in his eye as the rest of the room "oooh"-ed and whooped.

"Only if I get to pick the song," she shot back.

"Bring it!"

Noir got up and strode over to the center of the room confidently, gaining some catcalls and cheers. After talking with the band, the music started up, the room lighting up at the sound of the familiar song.

"_Usher, yeah man_," Artie started the song off.

"_So we back in the club, get that bodies rocking from side to side_," Noir sang as she danced, motioning for Mr. Shue to start dancing as well, "_Si-side to side_!"

"_Thank god the week is done, I feel like a zombie gone back to life_," she bent backwards until her head was almost touching the floor and lifted herself up as if someone was pulling her on a string, "_Ba-back to life_," he sang as she snapped up on the last foot up and did a little twirl against Mr. Shue and pushed him away.

"_Hands up and suddenly, we all got our hands up_," everyone threw their hands up, "_No control of my body_," she did a little back flip, causing everyone to cheer. She motioned for the others to come join her. Mike was the first one to jump down excitedly.

"_Ain't I seen you before_?" she pretended to draw in Mike with a rope, "_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_," as soon as they were inches apart, they started breaking out in a complicated dance moves. It was like having a female Mike Chang.

"_Cuz baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_," the whole room was either singing or cheering as Anthony joined them, dancing as well as the other two, much to the surprise of everyone.

"_In the cover of the music get naked baby_," Artie was the one, who initiated the rapping, shocking the jocks, "_I'm sorry chica, better holler at Tyrone. Let him know how I jump trough your foot Loop, scoola chica two can_."

"_We're from blocka blocka o polaca_," now everyone was dancing around the room, the two staff members watching in amazement as the two groups melded into one, "_Where the boys get loose, like a wacka flacka, Ooh no man it's global, was' up Colale flacka, I wanna be your giant, no not your dada!"_

"_Dale abra Dai, Papa Nicholas baby, let me see_," Azimio was the next one to start rapping, "_Yo soy un Juanito que, stato taito, yo fresco no ok_."

Noir sang the chorus for the last time, bringing the song to a close. The room burst out into laughter and applause.


	17. Chapter 17

Noir sat on the edge of the stage in the auditorium, swinging her legs back and forth childishly, staring blankly at the ground, humming under her breath. "Noir?" Puck called, peering around to find the girl, but saw her on the stage. At the sound of his voice, she looked up at him, her head tilted slightly, as if observing him.

"Uh, do you want to, um, practice now?" he asked awkwardly, running his hand over his Mohawk. She nodded, motioning for him to come sit with her. "What did you have in mind?" she asked, now staring at the ceiling.

Puck was surprised. He thought she would take control of everything, from everything to music and what they were going to do. Quickly thinking, he wondered what would be a good song to sing. "Well, I wanted to sing a song to someone in glee," he blurted out, blushing when he realized what he had just said.

"Who is it?" she asked, trying not to smirk, already knowing exactly who he wanted to sing to.

"Um, can you keep a secret?" She shot him a look. "Right, um, stupid question. It's… Kurt," he confessed, waiting for the surprise and shock to come, but there was nothing. He turned to see the black haired girl looking at the empty rows of seats thoughtfully. "Well, what song were you thinking of?"

After telling her the song, she grinned evilly on the inside. 'Kurt is so going to kill me for this,' she thought to herself.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

"What the hell?" Dave turned to see Noir pull out a rotten banana out of her locker. She looked at her locker, then the fruit, then her locker again as if one of the inanimate objects would tell her what was going on. Shrugging, she chucked it at some douchey looking freshman who was trying to hit on some girl who was obviously not interested. When he looked around to see who threw the fruit at him, Noir flipped him off and shut her locker.

The boy let out an angry noise, but simply huffed and went into the bathroom to clean himself off. Dave looked at her in amusement, chuckling a bit when she stared at her locker in amazement and confusion muttering, "Okay, where the hell is this fruit coming from?" suddenly, her face broke into a grin as she shut it enthusiastically, "Let's call it magic until I find the douche bag that knows my combo."

"She is so weird," he muttered good-naturedly as he turned to close his locker, only to turn around and have the girl standing right behind him. "Wha- weren't you, like, across the hall?"

"I'm a ninja and don't use 'like' like that. Makes you sound like a valley girl," she said bluntly.

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

"Did you know you have the same initials as Donkey Kong? I find it hilarious," she said, her face completely serious, reminding the jock of Brittany, "Well, I must now freak out someone else. Goodbye," she departed with a small wave as she skipped down the hall.

Dave sniffed the air to see if he could smell any weed, but caught nothing. He wondered if he was the high one and that the last five minutes was a hallucination.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Tina fidgeted nervously as she waited for Dave to come rehearse with her in the choir room. Although the jock had seemed to be getting nicer lately, she was still rather nervous to be around him. She played a few melodies on the piano to calm her down, only to groan in frustration when she messed up. After slamming the keys in anger, she heard a small cough from the door. She gasped and jumped up, clearly startled. "Oh, h-hey, Karofsky," she said, not bothering to cover up the fact he had nearly given her a heart attack.

"Um, you can call me Dave," he said, equally as nervous, "So um, I guess we should start practicing?" he said unsurely.

"Uh, yeah, so, um, are you going to dance during the song, or play an instrument, or um-" she rambled on, but Dave held up his hand to stop her.

"I was kind of thinking, d-do you think I could… sing?" he asked unsurely, avoiding eye-contact. She reacted with more enthusiasm that he thought she would. "That would be great! What song do you want to do?" she asked excitedly, her eyes twinkling.

He showed her the music and she grinned. "Dave?" she asked slowly, "Are you singing this song to anyone in particular?" she asked as she eyed the lyrics.

"Um, yeah," he admitted, inwardly cursing women's intuition.

"Who?" she asked curiously.

"Um, can we just get on with the song?" he asked awkwardly.

"Okay," she said, eyeing him suspiciously.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Noir laid upside-down on Kurt's bed, while the boy himself was curled up on his couch. "You know, I told Dave that he had the same initials as Donkey Kong," she said, stretching her arms above her head. Kurt snorted, imagining the other boy as a knuckle dragging primate.

"So, how are you and Noah doing on the assignment?" he asked, curious.

"He's planning on serenading you," she said, enjoying the look on Kurt's face at the announcement, "he hopes your going to fall in love with him then ride on his motorcycle into the sunset."

"He actually said that?" he asked, trying to picture those things coming from Puck's mouth, but couldn't.

"No, but I could see it in his eyes. The guy's crazy for you."

"Yeah, him and three others," he said sarcastically, "I don't get it, why now?"

"Because the person we call God pulled your name out of a hat and decided to make your life his new experiment: Let's see what happens when I do this!" she said, smiling widely as she spread her arms out above her.

"Do you believe in God?" he asked, eyeing her with wariness and curiosity.

Noir didn't answer at first, staring at the ceiling, an unreadable expression on her face. Kurt watched her in wonder as s slow dreamy smile spread across her face, her eyes half-lidded and tired. "I believe that if we were supposed to know that answer, then we would have it," she said finally, "but until then, I'm okay with just wondering," she turned to face Kurt, "You?"

Kurt paused for a moment, then said, "I stopped believing in God after I was six."

Noir didn't say anything, but gave him a curious look. "That was when my mom dies. She… she was r-raped," he choked out, tears welling up in his eyes. He let out a sob, pulling the pillow close to him. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him, not saying anything, which he was grateful for. He tucked his head under her chin and wept quietly. "It still hurts so much," he whispered, "I thought I would have gotten over it by now, but I guess I was wrong."

"You're not going to like what I tell you, but I'm going to say it anyway: You're not going to get over it, because she was a big part of your life. So don't. You don't have to forget her, or even stop feeling sad about it, just don't repress it. Visit her, talk to her, do all those things you think are stupid that make you feel close to her, but don't get over it. You get over stupid things like crushes and bad grades, but you don't want to get over someone who means something to you."

Kurt was silent, processing what she told him. "You're wrong, I did like it. Thank you," he said, snuggling closer to her, enjoying the fact that someone was comforting him

"Kurt, you home?" a voice from upstairs called. They pair heard footsteps come downstairs. The two looked at each other, eyes-wide before scrambling back to their original places. "Um, yeah, Dad," Kurt replied as Noir laid upside down on the bed once more.

"Hey buddy, who's this?" Burt asked, waving to Noir, who waved back.

"I'm Noir. I'm in glee with Kurt," Noir answered, sitting upright, offering the man a smile, which was hesitantly returned.

"Nice to meet you, " he said, "Um, Kurt, can I see you upstairs?"

The boy nodded, quickly wiping any excess moisture from his eyes before his father could see. He jumped up, following the older man upstairs, wondering what this was all about. "Is she the reason why?" Burt asked when they were in the kitchen.

"The reason for what?" he asked, startled by the strange question.

"The reason you keep ignoring the rest of us!" Burt growled, turning on his son. Frightened, Kurt whimpered and took a step back, but Burt continued, not noticing the boy's expression. "You know Finn sometimes talks to Carole about how you and that girl are always keeping secrets from everyone else. We trust you Kurt, now you need to trust us and tell us what's going on!"

Kurt swallowed, trying to say something, but his throat was too dry, "I'm s-sorry,, I can't-"

"Can't what? Tell us? Is it because of her?" he yelled, "What is she making you do?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't lie to me! Finn told me about some of your little episodes. Are you doing drugs!" he shouted, looming threateningly over the small boy. Kurt's breathing became quicker, his pupils dilated in fear as he sank to the floor, his back against the wall.

He whimpered pitifully, covering his head with his hands. All the anger seeped out of Burt at the boy's state. "Kurt? A-are you okay?" he asked, reaching out hesitantly.

The boy flinched away, muttering, "please don't hurt me," under his breath over and over. "Kurt? Crap, Kurt!" Noir said as she rushed over to his shaking figure, slowly rubbing small circles on his back while she slowly drew him closer. Burt watched in amazement as the strange girl had turned Kurt from a hyperventilating, shaking mess to a calm, tired boy. In another minute, he had fallen asleep in the girl's arms.

"I can assure you, Mr. Hummel, I'm not forcing your son to drugs or anything like that," she said calmly, patting Kurt's head softly, "but I do know what he's going through, and I'm sure he would appreciate it if you wouldn't accuse him of ridiculous things like that."

"I-I," he stuttered before sighing, "I just wanted to know what was going on."

"Here's a tip, don't force it out of him. Wait for him to open up. Or better yet, open up to him. Talk to him, that's all he needs," she said with a smile as Kurt shifted a bit.

"You're a pretty good kid," he said, opting to go sit next to the pair on the floor.

She didn't reply, but gave him a small smile.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Kurt awoke at 8:00 in the morning, looking down to see he was still wearing the same clothes he had on yesterday. He wrinkled his nose in distaste at his wrinkled pants and shirt. After changing and doing his morning skin regime, he headed upstairs for breakfast and froze when he saw his dad drinking his coffee when he remembered what had happened the day before. Before he could go back downstairs, Burt saw him and motioned for him to stay.

Kurt sat down hesitantly, his posture tense and rigid. Burt sighed when he saw how uncomfortable he looked. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have accused you of all those things," he said finally after a moment of silence.

"Forgiven," was all Kurt said, grabbing an apple from the bowl before heading back downstairs, but Burt stopped him. "Listen, why don't we just… talk?" Burt asked, motioning for him to sit back down.

"So what are you doing today?" he asked.

"I'm going out tonight," he said, taking a bite.

Burt's eyebrows rose with interest. "With who?"

Kurt swallowed nervously, "Um, Noir, Mercedes, and three other guys," he said the last part rather quickly. Burt smirked. "Got yourself a boyfriend?"

Finn had walked down at that point and froze. "B-boyfriend?" he stuttered.


	18. Chapter 18

Kurt sighed as he finally left the house after a 'be careful' from his dad. To his surprise, Finn hadn't made that big of a deal when he heard about what Burt had said, but he had looked rather hurt and betrayed, it almost caused Kurt to just hug him right then and there, but that would have just been awkward. He called Mercedes and Noir and they met up with the boys at a small coffee shop.

After idle chit chat, they decided to go to the movies to see Hangover part 2. The boys sat next to their dates, although Wes seemed a little hesitant to sit next to Noir, who simply rolled his eyes. David and Mercedes got along wonderfully, talking excitedly with each other. Kurt smiled at how perfect the pair was for each other.

"You know, you look absolutely gorgeous tonight," Blaine whispered to him, his lips nearly touching Kurt's ear. Kurt let out a nervous giggle, playing with the edge of his scarf. "Thank you," he whispered back shyly in a way that Blaine found alluring and adorable at the same time.

As the movie played, Blaine's hand found his way into Kurt's, who blushed at the contact. He smiled. This was how his love life should have been. Simple and romantic.

Over on Wes's and Noir's side, it was a little more awkward. Wes had shifted as far apart from as he could in his seats. Noir felt like she wanted to punch Wes in the face. What happened to the guy who had comforted her?

Whatever, she could deal with it. She focused on the movie, nearly choking on her drink when she laughed. She grabbed a napkin to stop the soda from dribbling down her chin. Next to her, she heard a snort and a sarcastic mumble of , "so elegant."

"Yeah, well we all can't be prim and proper prep school boys," she muttered back. He shot her a glare, which she made a point of ignoring as she laughed again. He huffed, turning back towards the movie, gritting his teeth every time she laughed. She was so annoying!

Noticing how irritated Wes was, she decided to throw popcorn at him, just because she could, but instead of throwing it directly at him, she would flick it over her head so it would land on him without him being able to see where it was coming from. It was rather hilarious; every time a piece of the snack hit him, he would look around, obviously startled and slightly annoyed. Sometimes he would look at her to see if she was the culprit, but she would pretend not to notice.

After the movie was over, the group filed out, stretching and laughing, except for Wes, who was complaining about popcorn hitting his head. "I'll be picking kernels out of my hair for a week," he grumbled, flicking out of piece from behind his ear.

The group simply laughed at his expense. "So, Breadstix?" David asked, looking around for agreement. He was met with whoops and "I'm starving!". The group split in half, the girls and Kurt getting into his Navigator, and the boys going with Blaine.

BLAINE'S CAR"Ha, there's some right here, too!" David laughed, pulling yet another piece of popcorn out of Wes's collar.

"I swear, I know it was her," he muttered, crossing his arms and glaring.

"Yeah, yeah," Blaine said as he rolled his eyes, starting up the car.

"So, you and Kurt?" David asked as he wiggled his eyebrows and nudged Blaine, who blushed. "Well, I do really like him, but…"

"But nothing, you have to snap him up before some other guy grabs him!" David said flamboyantly with three snaps of his fingers in way that even Wes had to crack a smile at. "He's just so…" Blaine trailed off, trying to find the right words to describe the boy.

"Perfect?" David supplied, but Blaine wrinkled his nose. "No, that's so cliché. More like… Oh I don't know. Yeah he is perfect," Blaine agreed, smiling happily.

"Then you better get him before his perfect ass gets nabbed by someone else," David concluded, a note of finality in his voice. "You know, what? I think I will," Blaine said, checking his reflection in the rearview mirror and smirking to himself.

KURT"S NAVIGATOR

Mercedes and Kurt giggled and chatted about how Blaine and David were perfect for them while Noir listened in amusement to their high squeals and praise. "He told me I looked gorgeous. No guy from McKinley would ever do that," Kurt sighed dreamily, "He's so amazing!"

"David is such a gentleman! He's so sweet!" Mercedes gushed, grinning madly.

Noir simply replayed how ridiculous Wes looked when the popcorn hit his head.

BREADSTIX

The glee club members gathered into a booth in the corner of the restaurant, everyone except Noir and Wes talking excitedly. They laughed as Kurt plucked a breadstick from the basket and eyed it with an exaggerated frightened expression. "I'm pretty sure health regulation states that they can't feed us cardboard," David joked.

"Well, on the other hand, how many breadsticks can you do this with," Kurt said, twirling around the inedible piece of …. whatever it was like a baton.

Blaine whistled. "Impressive. Did you learn how to twirl batons?"

"No, more like sai swords. My boy here is a regular ninja," Mercedes said, "Even got his black belt about a year ago."

"You're kidding," David said in disbelief.

"It's not a big deal," Kurt said lightly, feeling uncomfortable with the subject. He hadn't told Mercedes he had stopped going to classes after Chris moved in.

"Boy, since when have you ever shot down a chance to brag?" Mercedes asked, incredulous. "I-I , um, I think I need to go use the bathroom," Kurt replied lamely, heading towards the bathroom hurriedly. The others looked around at each other in confusion. "I'll go talk to him," Blaine said, standing up.

Blaine walked into the bathroom to see Kurt washing his hands, staring at them blankly, looking deep in thought. "Kurt?" Blaine asked hesitantly, not wanting to scare him. "Yes?" was the faint answer.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just felt a little sick, but it's over now," Kurt replied, flicking his hands lightly before grabbing a paper towel. In truth, he actually did feel rather sick. The reminder about his karate class just reminded him about how Chris had simply taken one more thing from him. He hated it. He scrubbed his hands dry, the skin slightly red from how hard he rubbed the paper towel on it.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Blaine asked, concern practically oozing from his voice. Kurt nodded, giving him a well-rehearsed fake smile, which he bought. They went back out to the table, Kurt feeding them the same lie he gave Blaine. Noir shot him a look, but he ignored it.

The rest of the night went smoothly, Noir making fun of Wes, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, and David flirting shamelessly.

As the teenagers split up to go home, Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrist. "What is it?" Kurt asked, slightly startled by the way Blaine was suddenly way too close.

"Can I kiss you?" his breath tickling the countertenor's face. This was it. The way he had always wanted it, after the first date, romantic, and best of all consensual. But at the same time, it felt so wrong. Like it was too easy. Right before the dapper boy could kiss him, Kurt pushed him away, startled by his thought. Quick to think of a reason for pushing him away, Kurt quickly said, "Not until after a real date. See you later," he said with a wink, leaving Blaine breathless and pleasantly surprised.


	19. Chapter 19

Kurt went inside, hanging his coat up when his dad came in and gave him a grin. "Your date go okay?" he asked, a devious smile on his face. Kurt rolled his eyes at the teenage like behavior. "Yes, it went perfectly," he replied, smiling softly,

"You think you're gonna go out with him again?" Burt asked.

"Maybe," was the vague answer. Burt frowned. It wasn't a sly 'maybe', but a real maybe, as if he honestly didn't know or care. "Well, if you do, I wanna meet him," Burt said, pretending to be gruff, drawing a smile from Kurt.

"Sure thing dad, now I have to go moisturize," he said, giving his dad a kiss on the cheek before heading downstairs. As he reached for the handle on his door, he felt a pair of hands slam him into it. "Hello fairy," a voice said softly in his ear. He froze, feeling a pair of hands close around his throat, applying no pressure, but Kurt had no doubts that if set off, he would do it without a second thought.

"Better be quiet. Wouldn't want to let daddy hear now, would we?" the voice whispered. Kurt nodded, clenching his eyes shut and struggling to force down his sobs as he was tossed to the floor.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Kurt sat in his room the next morning, not wanting to go upstairs for breakfast. Instead, he pulled out a box from the depths of his closet, opening it to reveal it's dusty contents. He pulled out a small chain with a dog tab on it, a gold medal hanging next to it. "1st place in Sparring" the medal read.

He smiled at it, the memories of his first tournament flooding back to him.

FLASHBACK

"C'mon buddy, you're going to be great," Burt reassured his son as he eyed his soon to be opponent warily. "I don't know dad, he looks pretty good," Kurt muttered, strapping on his gloves, the cool plastic of his finger grips sliding easily against his sweaty hands.

"Hummel men don't give in easily. Now go get him," he said, pushing his son out into the mat. Kurt gave the other boy a nervous smile as they shook hands before getting into fighting positions. "I'm gonna kick your little faggot ass," the boy whispered. Upon hearing those words, Kurt narrowed his eyes and proceeded to beat the crap out of the guy and win first place. That day, one of the black belts had told him he had never seen anyone spar with that much passion before. His sensei had told him she had never seen anyone do two back flips during a match in her entire life.

Kurt held up his medal proudly as his dad took his picture, grinning like a madman as the other fathers watched him enviously.

FLASHBACK END

He pulled out two dusty sai swords, wiping them off until they gleamed like brand new. He had practically used them everyday since his sensei had given them to him as a gift of congratulations for getting his black belt. That seemed like ages ago to him now as he twirled them around effortlessly, the feeling metal under his hands still familiar.

He remembered what his sensei said to him on the day when he told her that he could no longer assist her during classes. _"You come back whenever you can."_

Kurt stood up, twirling the swords with fury and passion as he focused on an imaginary opponent. He kicked, slashed, and punched at him until he felt a searing pain in the side of his stomach. He let out a small whimper of pain as he fell to his knees, dropping the forked weapons. He lifted his shirt to see a long wound being slightly torn open, the soft raw tissue of the layers in his skin barely exposed. He wrapped it up, gritting his teeth as he did so.

"Fuck," he yelled, grateful for the fact that his room was soundproofed, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" he sobbed, punching the wall.

Tears fell from his face, the liquid trailing down into his shirt. Why couldn't he have just kept his mouth shut? Why couldn't he have tried to act a little manlier? Why was he even thinking these questions? He sobbed even harder. Never in his life had he regretted coming out, and now some man had forced him to reconsider it. He hated how much Chris had taken control of his life, how much he had taken away from him. He brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around himself as if the position would protect him from everything wrong in his life, and for a while, it felt like it would.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Finn was watching TV when Kurt came upstairs, hand slightly bruised and eyes slightly red. The larger boy immediately jumped up, shooting out question after question. "Were you crying? Do I need to beat up someone? Was it that guy you went on a date with last night?"

Kurt ignored the fact that the last question was asked with a slightly triumphant tone and glared at him. "Yes. No. _No_," he replied, pouring himself some juice, avoiding eye contact with Finn hoping he would leave him alone, but, he had no such luck. He jumped up, walking over to Kurt and placing his hands on his shoulders. Normally, Kurt would have been startled by the contact, but after his little episode in the basement, he just wanted some comfort, even if he acted otherwise.

He let out a sigh as he closed his eyes as Finn wrapped his arms around his waist, letting his cheek rest in the dark brown locks, reveling in the softness. "Why were you crying?" he asked softly.

"No reason," Kurt lied, trying to get out of the embrace, but Finn simply pulled the smaller boy to his chest, not wanting top let the boy go. "No, don't go. Just….stay here, please," he pleaded, "You don't have to answer," he said quickly when Kurt didn't do anything.

Kurt sighed, leaning into the embrace, just grateful Finn wasn't going to press that matter, but the feeling was short lived. "Kurt, I'm not going to lie, I do want you to tell me what's going on," he said, "but you don't have to tell me now," he reassured him when Kurt tensed up, "but I need you to know how much I care about you and need you. I want to be the one who stops you from crying and solves all your problems. I want to hold you like this everyday, and I know I screwed up so many times with you and that I don't deserve a second chance. I was just so confused and I took it out on you that day in the basement, and when I finally realized my feelings for you, Sam was already stealing your attention, so I tried to keep you guys apart and came off looking like and asshole. I-I just want you to know th-that…. I love you, Kurt. I love you so much."

"Finn I-"

"I know you don't feel the same way, but just let me have this, please," the larger teen begged, tears slipping down his face. Kurt felt his heart go out to the boy and spoke softly as he patted his arm soothingly. "Finn, I love you, but it isn't the same way you love me. We're brothers now, and that's all. You'll always be my first love, but I don't think that this will work out for either of us. Just remember you'll always be special to me, okay?"

Finn nodded, crying harder, clutching the smaller boy for support. "I'm so sorry," he repeated over and over, shaking hard. Kurt hugged the boy, thinking that the situation was kind of ironic. He wished he could have someone besides Noir to comfort him about Chris. The girl was nice and all, but he longed for Mercedes to tell him everything was all right and for his dad to reassure him.

He let the boy empty himself of tears before giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "Do you think you'll be okay?" he asked, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. Finn nodded, sniffling and giving him a watery smile.

"Yeah," he sniffed, "You deserve someone… awesome, ok-kay?" he said, choking up a bit.

"You do too," Kurt replied, giving the boy another hug.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

After a rather sensual performance of Tonight by Enrique Iglesias by Santana and her partner, Brittany was filled with pain as she watched her love dance with Darren, the boy smirking as Santana sang, dancing around him. Her lip trembled for a moment, trying hard to fight her tears. She clapped weakly as the pair was rewarded with catcalls and cheers.

"OK, so who wants to go next," Mr. Shue asked, clasping his hands together, looking around the room. Puck raised his hand, much to everyone's surprise. Mr. Shue gestured for him to take the floor. Noir placed her iPod in the dock, pressing play. She quickly took her place next to Puck.

_We can watch a DVD babySit up in the house and be(Just be there)You ain't gotta get cute for meTruthfullyI prefer you with no make upAnd one of my(T-shirts)Bunny slippers on our feet(Girl)Just tryna be all up under meOn the couch or in front of TVBaby that's gangsta_

Noir danced with Puck with a lazy look on her face, almost as if she was half asleep. Puck led, making her twirl and dance with him. Kurt smiled, liking the song, although it wasn't his style of music, until Puck smirked at him and gave him a wink. Suddenly, he paid closer attention to the lyrics.

_Let's just beBaby let's just beGirlAin't gone be no running roundIn these streetsJust my girl and meDoing wuteva babeLet's just beGet up from the microwaveOkayGirl I'm gone put my cell awayNo distractionsGonna take this dayTo lay around gather and be LazyPlay a video game or maybe I'll paint ya toenails(I'll sing you a song)I'll sing you a songIf you (you want me to)Girl it's wuteva you wanna do(you wanna do)It's so simpleLet's just beBaby let's just beGirlAin't gone be no running roundIn these streetsJust my girl and meDoing wuteva babeLet's just beWrapped up in my arms(Oh oh oh)Girl until the morn(Oh oh oh)Nothing is better my baby(Oh oh oh)Soon we'll fall asleep then eventually(oh oh oh)We'll wake up and I'll be ready(Ohh ohh)Let's jus beOver come by passionate loveLet's just beOver whelm by each others touchLet's just beOn the peak of explosion with inOh when weGirl when weWhen weJust beOh hoJust beLet's just beBaby let's just beGirlAin't gone be no running round in these streetsJust my girl and meDoing wuteva babeLet's just be_

To everyone else, it seemed like Puck was singing to the girls in general, but Dave noticed the way he always looked directly at Kurt whenever he shot a wink to the audience. He growled lightly, jealousy clouding his head. He was obviously serenading the younger boy. Well, two could play at that game. "Me and Tina wanna go next," he announced, standing up.

Everyone in the room blinked owlishly at him except for Mr. Shue, who grinned conspiratorially, as if he knew something the others didn't. "Well, go on ahead."

Everyone thought that Tina was singing, so there were dubious whispers that flew around the room as Dave stepped towards the mike and Tina sat at the piano. At the familiar song, many eyebrows rose up.

_I'm not a perfect personThere's many things I wish I didn't doBut I continue learningI never meant to do those things to youAnd so I have to say before I goThat I just want you to know_

He didn't even try to disguise it like Puck did, he stared straight at Kurt, directing every word toward the beautiful boy, hoping the shock on his face was a good reaction. He ignored everyone else, determined to convey his message to the only person that mattered

_I've found a reason for meTo change who I used to beA reason to start over newAnd the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt youIt's something I must live with every dayAnd all the pain I put you throughI wish that I could take it all awayAnd be the one who catches all your tearsThat's why I need you to hear_

He sang this part of the song with a fierce passion, pouring everything into the song, catching Noir giving him a knowing smirk. He needed Kurt to understand that he truly was sorry.

_I've found a reason for meTo change who I used to beA reason to start over newAnd the reason is youAnd the reason is youAnd the reason is youAnd the reason is youI'm not a perfect personI never meant to do those things to youAnd so I have to say before I goThat I just want you to knowI've found a reason for meTo change who I used to beA reason to start over newAnd the reason is youI've found a reason to showA side of me you didn't knowA reason for all that I doAnd the reason is you_

He let the last note die away, feeling Mr. Shue pat him on the shoulder. "Congratulation Dave, welcome to the New Directions."


	20. Chapter 20

The room was in chaos. The football players were trying to figure out why Dave had gone over to the "Gleeks" while the New Directions were rejecting him vehemently. "No way, Mr. Shue, he is a homophobe!" Rachel was screaming out, pointing at him in a way that made you think she would be able to shoot lightning bolts out of her fingertips. The football players seemed to have the opposite idea.

"Damn, you turning into a fag on us, man?" Azimio said angrily.

Amidst the yelling and screaming, Dave's eyes zeroed in on Kurt, who was staring at him in something akin to shock, confusion, and a bit of flattery. The small blush that had spread around his face made him look absolutely gorgeous, the red contrasting with his creamy white skin.

"Wait, you were singing the song to _Kurt_?"

Everyone looked to Tina at her little outburst, who was staring at Dave in shock. "Wait, what did you just say?" Rachel asked, disbelief evident in her voice, but Tina ignored her, reeling from her realization.

Dave gave a small awkward cough, causing everyone to turn their attention to him. He blinked, unsure of what to say at that moment, so he just blurted out the next thing that came to him. And of course, those words had to be, "I'm gay."

"WHAT!" The chaos only grew worse, but Dave only saw the way Kurt's beautiful glasz eyes sparkled with pride and admiration. _For him_. He felt himself smile back, well, until reality came crashing around him from all sides. "Man, I've been showering with a fucking FAG!" Darren said angrily, outbursts of agreement following his question.

"Hey, HEY! You guys, STOP!" Mr. Shue yelled, trying to calm everyone down, successfully getting everyone to shut up and give each other glares.

Dave looked to Azimio, wondering if he would be supportive of him, but only saw hatred and anger on his face. He felt his heart crashing in his stomach at the betrayal on the faces of his so-called friends. "So he's gay, big whoop-de fucking-do," Noir said with a sarcastic air and a twirl of her hand.

"And he likes Kurt," Brittany said softly. Everyone turned to her to see her looking at Dave with a soft knowing smile.

"WHAT!" Puck and Finn yelled at the same time.

"Well, he was obviously singing to Porcelain here," said Santana, who picked up the nickname after overhearing Noir calling Kurt that, "I mean, how could you miss it? It was like they were the only two people in the room."

"Yes, I like Kurt. Yes, I'm gay. What is the big deal?" Dave shrugged casually, going to sit down in a seat with the New Directions knowing that the football team would probably try to steal his chair.

**Okay, I have no idea what to do next. IDEAS PLEASE I'M STUCK. SEND IDEAS IF YOU WANT TO READ MORE!**


	21. Chapter 21

"The big deal is that he's mine," Puck said, walking over to Dave with a dangerous look on his face. The room was so silent, you could have heard a pin drop. "Om my god, tell me when it's over," Kurt muttered into his hands.

"Is this why you wouldn't give me a chance?" Finn asked, eyes wide as he glanced over to Puck and Dave staring each other down. Said pair snapped their eyes over to Finn. "Whoa, gay boy gots game," Santana said as she smirked. As the boys started getting into a fight over who Kurt belonged to, the football players looked torn between being uncomfortable or amused.

Kurt finally got up as quietly as possible and tried to leave, but of course, Rachel spotted him. "Where are _you_ going?" she asked. Everyone looked at him, either amused, pissed, or surprised.

"So are Finn, Puck, and Karofsky dolphins now?" Brittany asked, drawing giggles from Tina.

The jocks looked confused while the New Directions burst into laughter, save for Puck and Finn. "I'm a dolphin for Kurt, but a shark for everyone else," Puck clarified, causing them to laugh even harder and the football players to look even more confused. "Um, me too," Finn said.

"Whoa, Kurt has the power to get straight guys!" Artie snorted.

"Well, I-" Kurt cut off that thought, rushing out of the room before anyone could say anything.

"This is gonna bite him in the ass later," Noir commented.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

"What are you doing home so early?" Chris whispered as his fingers closed around Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt felt his head spin as he was pushed down to the floor, spots floating in front of his eyes. He didn't know what it was, maybe it was the blood pouring from his leg, or the bruises that peppered his skin, or maybe even the cruel face of Chris taunting him with the sharp blade, but he felt like he had nothing to lose as the words tumbled from his mouth.

"I told someone." He suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline that had long gone come back as he blocked the fist rushing towards his face. Chris looked taken back, but the surprise morphed into fury. "Who? TELL ME!" he yelled, about to drive the knife into his arm, but Kurt punched him in the face, wobbling on his feet but the look in his eyes was one of pure hatred. Chris pushed him back against the wall, the knife barely touching the pale skin of his throat.

"I can and I will kill you, faggot, so you better tell me or I'll cut your throat," he growled, Kurt flinching at Chris's breath on his face, forcing down his need to throw up.

Kurt swallowed, eyes flickering down to the knife uncertainly, but his voice came out with steely determination.

"No."

Chris dragged the knife up his arm, eliciting a strangled cry. So much blood was lost, the pain unbearable. The last thing Kurt saw before blacking out was Burt taking the knife from Chris's hands and punching him in the face.

Burt looked at his son, horror on his face as those eyes closed, blood in a pool around him. He fumbled with his phone, calling 911 as he kept an eye on Chris, who was unconscious on the floor. "911, what's you emergency?" a female voice on the phone asked pleasantly.

"Please, my brother tried to kill my son, and he's losing so much blood…" he breathed, unable to think clearly.

"Please sir, you need to tell me where you are. We can have an ambulance out there in five minutes, but you have to calm down."

In shaky words, Burt finally managed to tell the woman what she needed to know and threw the phone down, cradling his son in his arms, tearing off pieces of his shirt to use as makeshift bandages to stop the bleeding. The sight of his son so…broken scared him. Kurt was always the strong one, the caretaker. He knocked down obstacles like they were nothing with a witty comment and a dry smile.

"I'm so sorry, Please be okay, please be okay," he sobbed, "Don't take him away from me too…"

A few minutes later, the police arrived along with the ambulance. Seeing his son being pulled onto the stretcher was something he wished he never had to see again.


	22. Chapter 22

Burt sat in the waiting room, head in his hands, unable to think. He just had to be okay. "Are you Kurt Hummel's father?" a voice above him asked. He snapped his head up to see a young Asian man looking down at him. He looked to be in his forties, a pair of glasses perched on his nose. "Is he alright?" Burt asked, standing up.

"He'll be fine. He's lost a lot of blood and he has a minor concussion, but nothing a few days here will fix," the doctor assured him. Burt stopped listening after 'He'll be fine', relief drowning out the rest of the words. "Would you like to see him? He's been asking for you," the doctor asked, giving Burt a reassuring smile.

"Please." As soon as he was let into the room, he rushed over to the bed where Kurt was waiting for him. He looked awful; his hair was messed up, his skin was littered with bruises and scars, and he looked as if one gentle tap would break him.

"Oh, god Kurt, why didn't you tell me?" Burt asked, clutching his son's hands like he was going to leave if he let go. Kurt's eyes watered slightly seeing his dad so broken up. "I'm so sorry, Dad, I didn't want to… I just… I…" Kurt sobbed, hugging his dad, " Don't be mad at me, please."

"No!" Burt said firmly, "Don't you ever think that I would be mad at you for this. I'm disappointed that you didn't tell me, but never mad. I'm just sorry I couldn't do anything. I can't believe I let that asshole in my house."

"You couldn't have known, dad," Kurt assured him, "It's not your fault I didn't tell anyone. I was just scared."

"Don't you dare think that any of this was your fault," Burt scolded, but Kurt adamant.

"But it was! I was just afraid of… everything!" his voice softened as he said the next thing, "He threatened to kill me if I told anyone."

"I'm going to kill him," Burt ground out.

"Dad…just, sit here with me, okay? Please?" Kurt asked, giving him a smile that softened his anger. "Sure, anything for you buddy."

Finn showed up about an hour later when Burt had fallen asleep by Kurt, who was holding his hand while staring out the window. "Kurt," he said softly, going up to the smaller boy, tears in his eyes as he sat by him, taking his other hand, "When Mom told me you were at the hospital…." he trailed off, choking down on his sobs.

"Don't cry. Look, I'm alive, see?" Kurt said, demonstrating by squeezing Finn's hand lightly, smiling. Finn could only nod as he gave Kurt a watery smile, sniffling a bit.

"Now wipe your nose you big lug, you're going to get your snot all over me."

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

For the past week, Finn and Kurt hadn't shown up to school. The football players couldn't have cared less, but the New Directions tried calling, e-mailing, and even going to their house, but none of their advances worked. The pair was still missing. Dave, Puck, and Rachel had gone crazy trying figure out what had happened to the two, nearly breaking down in hysterics in the middle of glee once.

"Noir Alpha to the main office please," the intercom called out. With a quick nod from the teacher, she left the class, wondering if her being called up to the office had anything to do with Kurt and Finn's disappearance from school that week.

As she sat in the chair with the solemn faces of Mr. Shue and Coach Sylvester staring at her, she had found she was right.

"Noir, Kurt is in the hospital, and he's told us that you're the only other person who knows besides him about why he's there," Mr. Shue said, staring into the girl's eyes, trying to read her blank face. She growls under her breath, eyes darkening a bit before she catches herself. "Yes, I do," she bit out, angrily clutching the sides of her chair, her gloved hands turning white.

"The police need you for questioning."

About an hour later, she found herself and the rest of the glee club plus the football team being taken into a room one by one, each being asked about what they knew about Chris. The police looked rather frustrated as each person came up blank. It looked as if she was the last one to show up, the New Directions glaring at her without abandon. It was obvious they thought it was her fault since she knew what was going on and didn't tell anyone.

She sat down in the small room, an officer named Brent analyzing her, watching her carefully.

"I've heard you're the only one who knows about what happened," Brent said, only getting a nod from Noir, "Well, I'm going to ask you some questions. Think you can answer them for me?" Another nod.

"How did you find out?"

"I went through the same thing. I know the signs." A surprised look.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"It wasn't my secret to tell." An exasperated look.

"You know this situation isn't like 'I'm telling mom you stole my toy' kind of thing. You could have saved this boy a lot of pain if you told someone."

"Like I said, I went through the same thing. I know how it works officer, so trust me when I say it wouldn't have been right for me to tell anyone."

"Was he abused often?"

"A few times a week, give or take."

"Do you know what he specifically did?"

"From what I've seen, cuts and hits, but it's not like I sat there with a tub of popcorn and watched it." An eye roll from both of them.

"I think that's about it, you can leave now."

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Kurt got to the station just in time to see Rachel finish yelling at Chris, storming out of the room angrily. Puck was the first to see him. "Kurt!" he called out, rushing towards the smaller boy. The rest of them soon followed afterwards, Dave included while the jocks looked lost.

"Do you want to talk to him?" Brent asked, gesturing towards the one-way screen that showed the room Chris was in. The man was sitting at a table, his hands cuffed to his chair, his face passive and unreadable. Kurt swallowed, his throat dry. "I-"

"Can I talk to him?" Noir stepped forward, something about her seeming off. Her voice was now smooth and low, mature like an adults. Her posture usually, lazy and uncaring, her back as straight as a ruler. Everyone looked to her in surprise, Kurt included. Brent shrugged, opening the door to let her in. Giving him a curt nod, she stepped inside, taking a seat across from Chris, who simply watched her as he leaned on his hands.

Brent closed the door and pushed a small button, allowing everyone to listen to her conversation.

"Your not going to give me that 'he's an innocent kid' speech are you? The short hobbit girl already tried. I don't regret what I did to the faggot," Chris said, his voice monotone.

Noir chuckled, the sound startling him. "No. I want to talk about you," she said, a small smile on her face, a hint of cruelty showing in her features. Chris seemed intrigued, leaning forward a bit.

"You abused Kurt. You are a homophobic bastard. That much I know. One thing I also know, is that you could have killed him at anytime, and you didn't," Noir said, "I want to know why. I know you don't care about going to prison."

"What is she saying?" Rachel shouted, outraged. Several people shushed her, Brent included.

"Because I wanted to make him suffer at my hands. I was doing something good, making that little sin against nature, suffer, taste pain and horror," Chris said.

Noir made eye contact with him for a moment, leaning back into her chair. "Sin against nature. What, may I ask, is so sinful about him?"

"What he does is perverted, wrong and absolutely disgusting!" he growled, "men cannot be with other men and women cannot be with other women!"

Santana gripped Brittany's hand tightly as she let out a small whimper, stroking her hair.

Noir laughed, throwing Chris off a bit. "See, most men in prison don't think that way. Do you know what happens in prison, Chris?" she asked, using his name lightly. She continued when he didn't give an answer.

"Rape. You will be raped over and over. See, they don't care of you're a man, woman, or dog, they just care if you can't fight back. Ironic, isn't it? You hate homosexuals, yet you'll be the one who will be taking it up the ass every single day from the moment you step in there until you rot away in your cell. Who knows, maybe you'll kill yourself, the hatred of what you'll be subjected to pushing you ever the edge. If you even make it to the day you get out, which I highly doubt, prison will change you. It'll drive you insane. You'll hear voices, have small hallucinations, slowly driving you crazy until you end up in the asylum where you will be one of a thousand other crazy people just like you. When you get to that point, I want you to ask yourself one thing: was it fucking worth it?"

Chris continually flinched throughout her little speech, along with every other person outside the room.

As she got up to leave, Chris grabbed her wrist. "What is your name?" he asked, causing the girl to give a dry smile.

"Name? Kay. It's Kay." Kay? Who the hell was Kay?

"Oh and Chris? You're a good looking guy. I'm sure your inmates will agree."

Noir, or Kay, stepped out, taking in all the looks of confusion. "Noir? Noir!" Celeste pushed her way through the crowd, looking for her step-sister. "Noir, I- _you_," she said, shocked, "What the hell are you doing out? She told me she was taking her meds!"

Kay laughed, ruffling Celeste's hair. "Well, I guess she lied, because I'm right here," she said, flicking the girl's nose.

"Okay, what the hell is going on? Who the hell is Kay?" Azimio asked, frustrated.

"I'm Kay," the black haired girl said.

"But you're Noir," Tina said slowly as if she was talking to a small child.

"Y-you have D.I.D?" Brent asked, slightly incredulous.

"Oh, look, you got it!" Kay said with fake enthusiasm as Celeste glared at her. "Why did Noir stop taking her meds?"

"Why don't you ask her sweet cheeks?" she said before closing her eyes. The change was almost physical. Her posture went back to being lazy, her eyes were now lighter and features were less sharper. She blinked, looking around the room at everyone's shocked expressions and groaned.

"Fuck."


	23. Chapter 23

D.I.D- Dissociative Identity Disorder- A personality disorder in which traumatic events from childhood cause a person's mind to fragment and become different people, or alters.

"Fuck. No, no, no," Noir muttered under her breath as she left the station, Celeste going after her, yelling something about medication and Kay.

"Well," Rachel said after a moment of silence.

"That was weird," Anthony said, quirking an eyebrow, mutterings of agreement following his statement. Kurt gave a little hum of agreement, drawing the attention towards him once more.

"Kurt, I can't believe you kept something like this from us!" Tina cried, sobbing, "and you were in the hospital!" Kurt's eyes widened in shock as she threw herself on him, weeping into his jacket. Instead of pushing her off with a snaky comment, he simply smiled and patted her back. The football team stood there looking disgusted as the New Directions sobbed and hugged their beloved countertenor.

"If this is over, I'm leaving now, I ain't gonna stand here with that little homo fest going on," Drew spat, leaving while the others followed behind him. Before he left, Azimio watched Dave as he pulled Kurt into a large hug, tears in his eyes. Shaking his head, he left the station.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

After a big anguish fest, the group decided to go to Breadstix for a celebration of having Chris being thrown in jail. After hearing Kurt's story, they all looked at him with large sympathetic and pitiful eyes. He practically flinches. "Guy's, it's over and he's gone now, can we just pretend it never happened? I really don't need to be treated like my nickname," he pleads, watching the doubt flicker on their faces, "I'm fine you guys, a few bruises and scars, it's nothing I haven't been through before."

The glee club looks at him warily, but are satisfied since they know the whole story. Puck gave him a guilty look. "Kurt, I'm so sorry," he said, grabbing the boy's hand. Not wanting to be outdone, Dave grabbed his hand as well, apologizing with as much sincerity he could put into his voice. Everyone looked rather amused at the love triangle, except for Finn, who could only stare at Kurt in longing. The boy in question flushed a deep red, unable to do anything with the two jocks gripping his hands and glaring at each other. Santana and Brittany were whispering about how hot it would be with a group orgy, Tina and Mike were making out, Sam and Quinn were flirting, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, and Mercedes were chatting with Kurt, the two jocks too busy having a dominance battle with their eyes to pay attention to anything else.

As everyone got their meals, Kurt suddenly felt self conscious as he ate his salad, every move his mouth made being watched by three boys. He set his fork down, choosing to take sip of water. As he reached to take the straw into his mouth, Puck let out a small growl that nearly caused him to choke on his water. Usually, the attention would have left him smug and in a superior attitude, but he it just caused him to become nervous. When Dave brushed his hand against his thigh, he tensed slightly, avoiding eye contact with his two suitors, throwing himself even deeper into conversation with his friends.

After a few minutes, he jumped up and practically ran to the bathroom when Puck started rubbing his calf with his foot. He sat in the bathroom stall, head in his hands. "Kurt? Is something wrong?" He let out a sigh of relief. It was jut Finn.

He stepped out of the stall, giving the large teen a smile. "Yeah…I'm fine," he said, washing his hands. Finn frowned, not fooled by the answer. "No you're not. You've been jumpy all night. What's going on?" he asked, taking a step closer to the smaller boy, who tried his best not to flinch. He clenched his hands in anger. Why? Then he realized, it was Chris. Him and his stupid grabby hands all over him as he was struck down over and over had corrupted him. At the realization, he gave the reflection in the mirror a dry, humorless smile.

"I just had a small stomach ache, it's been bothering me, but it's okay," Kurt said, walking outside, trying to ignore the chills he got when their arms brushed. He sat back down, reassuring everyone that everything was fine.

"So, what do you guys think D.I.D is?" Tina asked.

"You mean that thing the officer said Noir has?" Quinn asked, "Probably some weird mental thing," she said with a wave of her hand.

"My sister has it," Brittany said quietly, "and it's serious," she said, her eyes focused on the plate in front of her, tears building up in her eyes.

Everyone went silent, staring at her. Her usual airy voice was filled with seriousness and sadness. "So what is it?" Sam asked.

"She-she becomes different people. It's so…scary," Brittany sniffed as Santana linked their pinkies, worry on her face, but Brittany didn't react to it, "The therapist calls them alters. She has six of them, but they said that there may be more later on. At first I thought it was a game to cope with…. Things, but when one of the alters tried to jump of the second story, we brought her to the hospital and had a psychologist come in to see her."

There were gasps that echoed all around the room. "What causes it?" Kurt asked, although he already half knew the answer.

"The doctor said fierce trauma, mostly during childhood."


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry, I was in Vietnam and didn't get a chance to update.

Kurt sighed as he walked inside his house, looking around and realizing that he would never again have to be terrified every time he opened the door. The thought brought a small smile to his face. "What is it?" Finn asked, startled by the quick change in expression.

Kurt simply smiled at him, chuckling a bit as he shook his head. "Nothing, just… I feel like… it's finally over, you know?" he said as he gestured to the inside of his house, smiling fondly, "No more being afraid." Finn smiled, happy to see that Kurt was happy. "Well, I think I should go to bed. Goodnight Finn," Kurt said, placing a chaste kiss on the larger boy's cheek, who grinned goofily at the smaller boy. "Night Kurt."

The countertenor smiled and smiled in content as he snuggled into his sheets, after a proper skincare regime of course. Everything was all right with his world.

Well, until the next day of course.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

It all started in glee. He walked into the room, everyone badgering Noir, who was sitting in the corner staring stonily at the floor, eye twitching slightly and knuckles white as she gripped the edges of the chair tightly.

"It was your fault he almost died!"

"You could have prevented this!"

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"You always act like your better then us but you almost got him killed!"

They were all yelling at her for not helping him sooner. She didn't answer any of them, but her eye was twitching just a little bit faster. "Guys, it's fine! I didn't tell anyone either!" Kurt yelled, trying to calm everyone down, but they simply got even madder.

"You were being intimidated by that homophobic asshole, but she doesn't have an excuse!" Puck growled, pointing an accusing finger at her. Finally, she stood up, startling everyone. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously and hatred burned in her eyes.

"That's it!" she yelled, "You guys want to know why I didn't actually tell anyone? It was because I wanted him to suffer!"

"What?" Kurt gasped, face turning even more pale.

"I wanted you to go through the same thing I did!" she turned to him, poking him in the chest lightly, but angrily, "I hated the fact that you aren't a little screw up like me! I went though the same thing for years, and you only about two months. I freaking had to take medication so I could deal with it, and all you got were just a few scars and some small issues. I don't even know if I'm myself for twenty-four hours of the say. It's not freaking fair! You have friends and family to help you; I didn't have anyone at all! The only person I had died," she sobbed, her voice cracking, "Don't act like you're the poor defenseless victim, because there are worse things to be through!"

Her voice immediately cut off and for a second, she froze in the spot, her eyes shifting to a darker shade slightly. Her face went became emotionally blank and her mouth closed. She blinked for a second and picked up her bag, leaving without another word.

"What was that?" Quinn asked, incredulous.

"I think she just transitioned," Brittany said quietly, "did you see it? She went from furious to nothing in five seconds flat!"

"Not that!" Dave snapped, "She just went off about how she wanted to Kurt to be miserable! She's no better than Chris."

"I thought she was my friend." Everyone turned to Kurt at his choked words. His face was shocked and tears were in his eyes. "I thought she was helping me, but she was never really trying to do anything. She, she-" he stopped, stumbling backwards a little. "Kurt, it's okay," Mercedes said, trying to comfort him, but he stumbled backwards, running out of the room, tears running down her face. Dave tried to run off after him, but Puck shot off faster, calling the smaller boy's name as he did so. Growling possessively, he ran after the two, determined to find Kurt before the mohawked teen.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Kurt sat on the bleachers, staring at the field with an empty stare, trying to make sense of Noir. She had seemed so…. Trustworthy, but she had only turned around and stabbed him in the back. Or at least, that's what it felt like. He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped up, his heart rate shooting up the moment it came into contact with him. He turned around to see Puck staring down at him in concern. "Oh, h-hey Noah," he said, turning away, shrugging the hand off, Puck frowning a bit as he did so. He moved to sit next to Kurt, a bit closer than the pale boy was comfortable with, but when he tried to move away, Puck would move closer, so he gave up.

"Are you okay?" Kurt was startled by the way Puck's voice was filled with warmth and concern. He shifted uncomfortably with the way his heart fluttered. "I'm f-fine," he winced at the way he stuttered on the last word.

"The fuck you are," Puck snorted. He noticed the way Kurt winced again and softened his voice. "I just want to help you," he said, lightly brushing the tips of his fingers against his smooth soft cheek, frowning and pulling away when Kurt's eye slightly twitched.

"I just want to be left alone," Kurt replied, drawing his knees up to his chest.

"Well too bad, you're stuck with me, princess."

"Don't call me that," Kurt snapped, shooting an icy glare at the Jewish boy, but then his glare softened and he let out a sigh, "Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I love you."

Kurt flinched at that, causing Puck to frown. "What, I can't love you?" he demanded.

"Why?" Kurt asked, voice quiet and soft, "People keep saying they love me, but I don't really see any reason to," he said as he gestured to himself, "What's so special about this? About me? I'm just the resident fag."

"Don't you dare call yourself that ever again," Puck demanded, grabbing Kurt's hands and bringing his face close to the pale boy's. He swallowed audibly at the close distance, backing up until he felt one of the benches digging into his back. "You are so much more than that,": he whispered, brushing his bangs away lightly, bringing his hand down to cup Kurt's soft cheek, "so much more," he leaned down, bringing his lips to Kurt, the smaller boy too shocked to do anything.


	25. Chapter 25

Noir watched helplessly as she watched herself yell at Kurt, pain ripping through her chest at the broken look on his face. She wanted nothing more than to deny it, but deep down, she knew she had always been jealous of how Kurt had it. He had friends, family, people who loved him. But she truly loved Kurt, and as she followed her body, she didn't know when she would get the chance to tell him. Who was in control now? Gemmy was the one who yelled, she had always been the angry one, but the calm person that swayed down the halls as if in a trance was unfamiliar to her. It seemed as if the body was on auto-pilot with no one in control. Suddenly, Noir heard it humming Silent Night under it's breath. Wanderer.

The strange alter always acted like a small lost child, humming the same song, but never speaking. She only had two expressions: dreamy and blank.

Noir followed her alter around, waiting for a chance to regain control of herself. She cursed her therapist. The man thought it would be good to take a break of her medication, hoping it would be a chance for her to bond with the alters, but they thought it was time for revenge for keeping them locked away. She tried to get back inside, doing everything from begging to threatening, but Wanderer ignored her, a small triumphant smirk the only thing letting Noir know she was aware of all her attempts.

"You BITCH!" she sobbed, punching Wanderer in the face, but her fist simply slipped through, making no impact on the alter, "it's mine! Let me in!"

Not knowing what to do, she faded into her mind, too tired to deal with anything anymore and slept.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Puck felt his heart soar when his lips touched Kurt, feeling slightly guilty about taking advantage of Kurt's emotions to make his move, but when he felt those soft lips move against his, he felt all of his self control ebb away until the only thing that was left was passion and ferocity. He needed to let Kurt know how much he wanted him. _Needed_ him. He moaned, his hands placing themselves on Kurt's hips, the smaller boy, responding eagerly, wrapping his arms around the jock's neck. "God, Kurt," he whispered against the countertenor's lips, "I love you so much." Kurt simply kissed him harder, tears starting to slip down his cheeks.

"Kurt?" Puck asked, pulling back, slightly alarmed, "Are you okay?"

He brushed away a tear with the pad of his thumb as Kurt swallowed, looking away from the larger boy. "I-I'm sorry, it's just….. You just… I'm sorry," he said, standing up, about to leave, but Puck pulled him down, embracing him against his chest.

"Don't leave, tell me. What's wrong?"

Kurt sniffed, "It's stupid. I just… after Chris, I just felt like I was worthless, and you just… made me feel special," he whispered, looking up at Puck through his lashes, guilt and shame written on his face, " Oh Gaga, that was so pathetic," he said, burying his face in his hands.

Even throughout the whole fiasco, Kurt had never let anyone but Noir see his vulnerability. Seeing Kurt open up to him made him feel like he was on cloud 9. He pried away Kurt's hands away from his face and looked him in the eyes. "That was not pathetic, I know exactly how you feel," he breathed, lightly stroking Kurt's cheek, "it's why I fell in love with you."

"Huh?"

FLASHBACK

5TH GRADE

"Hey, where's the stupid fairy going?" Karofsky asked, sneering as he watched Kurt walk over to the part of the playground that none of the kids ever went to. The other boys jeered and waved him off, deciding to go play tag, but Puck followed him, running after the small boy, going along with the tugging in his chest instead of ignoring it.

Kurt, not knowing of his follower, walked to the corner of the playground he claimed his own, sitting on a bench that was hidden behind the building. It had been a week after his mother's death, and he was determined to go to school. He pulled his knees up to his chest, letting the tears that he had been holding in fall, singing quietly to himself, unaware of Puck watching him.

_I miss you, I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you_

Kurt broke off at that point, Puck nearly crying out at the loss of the beautiful voice. The porcelain boy was now sobbing openly, his small frame racking with sobs, his arms hugging his knees like they were his lifeline. Unable to see Kurt in so much pain, Puck sat by him and wrapped his arms around the boy's slender frame and pulled him close. The crying immediately stopped as Kurt jumped, startled by the sudden appearance of Puck. Sniffling, he looked up, dark brown eyes meeting watery glasz ones. "P-Puck?" he choked out, "What are y-you doing?" he asked, his voice small and breathless, causing Puck's heart to race slightly as he took in the boy's appearance. His hair was slightly ruffled and his flushed skin stood out against his soft pink lips.

"Don't cry," he said softly, stroking Kurt's hair, coaxing him to relax. It worked as he slowly snuggled closer to Puck until the end of recess, the larger boy reluctant to let go as they ran to class.

"Hey, where did you go? Wait, were you hanging with the fag?" one of the boys asked Puck.

Glancing over to see Kurt watching him, then back to the boys, he smirked. "No way, he's such a queer."

His hear broke to see Kurt's eyes fill with fresh tears.

FLASHBACK OVER


	26. Chapter 26

"I almost forgot about that day," Kurt whispered, "You broke my heart, you know."

"Yeah, I broke my own heart a ton of times because I'm just stupid," Puck sighed, holding Kurt tighter, "Please, choose me." The pain and desperation in Puck's voice made Kurt's heart ache with sorrow, but Puck didn't deserve someone broken like him. "You don't need me, Puck, I'm not ready for a relationship, I need time, and you can't just keep waiting for me," he said, softly stroking Puck's cheek, a little startled when Puck grabbed his hand, forcing it to stay on his face.

"Watch me," he said fiercely, his gaze intense and serious as he looked into Kurt's eyes.

"Look, I have to go," he said, standing up, Puck standing with him. "Fine. But Kurt? I'm not giving up on you," he asked as Kurt grabbed his bag, giving him a small smile. "Don't forget about your competition."

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Dave stormed throughout the halls, mind racing with anger as he kept replaying the horrified look as Noir spat every word in his face. "That bitch, who does she think she is," he grumbled under his breath, ears perking up when he heard humming. Looking up, he saw Noir, or at least, he thought it was her, swaying through the halls without a care in the world, humming softly. As soon as she spotted him, she gave him a soft smile, then closed her eyes for a moment, then looked up at him.

"Dave?" she gasped, "Oh God," she choked, collapsing on the floor, sobs echoing throughout the halls.

I'M ALL OUT OF IDEAS. I'LL STILL BE DOING THE STORY, BUT I'VE HIT A BLOCK. HELP, PLEASE?


	27. Chapter 27

I'm no longer going to continue this story because I'm going nowhere with it. Anyone who wants to sequel or spin-off this may do whatever the fuck they want. Puck gets with Kurt, Dave becomes Kurt's best friend, Wes gets with Noir, and you can do whatever you want with the other pairings


End file.
